


Heroes

by kidgold04



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgold04/pseuds/kidgold04
Summary: Years later, Root and Shaw still end up looking out for each other.





	1. Part 1: I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a five part story that I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

Sameen Shaw sat in her AP Calculus class listening to Dr. Greer drone. Her mind was too preoccupied with the first game of the season happening after school. It was the reason she trained six hours a day, five days a week all summer. 

She knew she would be invincible. If her Dad taught her anything it was that hard worked paid off. And worked hard she had. 

Shaw was too deep in thought to hear the bell rang. She felt a nudge from behind and turned to find one of her best friends Joss Carter packing up her belongings.

"Hey space cadet, can we get lunch now or are you gonna stare out the window all day?" Joss asked jokingly.

Shaw smirked at Joss before packing up her own books. "Food is the only reason I come to this place,” she answered.

"Well champ, a growing girl needs her veggies. Let's go."

They hurried through the cafeteria lines before the third period rush of students arrived. Joss looked over to see Shaw piling three times as much food onto her tray. "How can you eat like that and then play a game?"

Shaw shrugged, "Metabolism or whatever."

They arrived at the same table they've used since freshman year. John, Harold, Fusco, and Zoe were already seated and talking. 

"Hey you two", Zoe greeted. 

John circles the table to kiss Joss on the cheek.

"Not cool", Shaw complained, "Not while I’m eating man."

"Yeah. Don’t be gross,” Fusco said stuffing chips into his mouth.

Joss casually pushed John away and he shyly headed back around to sit in his chair.

"So Shaw,” John lifts an eyebrows questionably, "How you feeling?"

"Ready,” she answered around the mouth full of fries without looking up from her tray. 

"Good. I was going to help Joss with some quick drills after classes. You're welcome to join." John was the team manager for the girls’ soccer team. He said it was just another thing to add to college applications, but Shaw knew better. As already being captain of the football team, she knew it was just a reason for him to spend time with Joss. Whatever the case, it was fine as John was her favorite workout buddy and martial arts sparring partner.

"Yeah girl! I think running some drills with you will have me more than prepared for our game later," Joss added.

"Fine,” Shaw agreed, "I guess one can never be too prepared."

"We're all very excited for the first game. You can both expect us to be there,” Harold said smiling at the two soccer players.

After her final class, Shaw met Joss in the girls’ locker room to change into practice gear. They then headed to the soccer field where John was waiting whistle in hand. After stretching, he drilled them through a few sprints, ensuring not to exhaust them before the match. While they practiced, other girls on the team made their way to the field. 

"Hey ladies! Ready to kick some ass?" Harper yelled to the team as they all ran drills together. 

"Born ready!" They all yelled back. 

When drills ended, Shaw and Joss devoured some power bars and Gatorade. The game was only an hour away, but Shaw was even more confident that they were going to crush their competition.

\-----

After the game, the team celebrated against the coach's wishes by going to a kegger at The Lot. It was an abandoned garage lot where the cops didn't bother with underage drinking citations, as long things didn’t get too out of hand.

This was already proving to be one of the crazier nights. Fusco lost a bet earlier and thus was the designated driver for their group.

John and Joss had started making googly eyes after their second cup of beer and disappeared together, leaving Shaw, Zoe, and Harold with the rest of the crowd. 

"So are you and Tomas hanging out later?" Zoe asked obviously drunk enough to tease Shaw. 

Shaw shrugged. "I don't plan these things Zoe. Besides, we hooked up twice over the summer. That's it. You know my thoughts on relationships."

Harold cleared his throat uncomfortably. Seeing Harold act at least forty years plus his own age never failed to amuse his friends. 

"Well I find companionship most invigorating,” Harold said shyly. 

Zoe and Shaw snorted to stifle their laughter at the confession.

"I bet you do Harold, especially with a babe like Grace studying abroad her senior year. I bet you were very invigorated the entire summer. Maybe you invigorate each other via Skype now,” Shaw teased.

Harold blushed bright red and Zoe again erupted with laughter causing several drunken teenagers to look their way. 

"Well all I know is that Grice is looking pretty good tonight. Is he still with Brooks?" Zoe asked.

"Would it matter to you either way?" Shaw smirked.

"I was wondering when drunk asshole Shaw would appear. And fuck you! I'm a lady," Zoe answered primping her skirt. "But speak of the devil. Tomas is heading our way."

Zoe grabbed Harold. "Come on old man! We should take pictures and send them to Grace."

Shaw watched them leave with a sneer on her lips. Tomas slid along side the truck towards Shaw, eyeing her hungrily. She didn't put much effort into her attire tonight. Her muscles were a little sore, but he didn't seem to mind the jeans and hoodie look.

"So I watched you play today Shaw. You were fucking dope.” He applauded.

"Ah first game, easy team to beat, and our team is pretty decent this year.”

"Never took you as the modest type,” he said sliding closer. 

"Well ya know. Gotta grow up sometime. Speaking of, I should be getting home. My mom gets pissed if I'm not home by curfew on school nights. But uh, rain check on whatever this is?" She gestured between them. 

"Looking forward to it,” he smiled eagerly. 

Shaw finished chugging her fourth cup of beer and walked to the bus stop. It's not like she didn't like what Tomas' was offering, and he did have a lot to offer, but Shaw acted on impulses. Tonight wasn't one of those impulse nights.

When she arrived home, she found her mother sleeping on the couch. She lifted the blanket off the sofa arm to cover her as she slept.

"Good game Sam?" She asked half asleep.

"Yeah. We won. Let's talk in the morning.” She pat her mother on the head before heading upstairs.

"That's my girl,” she mumbled.

Shaw climbed into bed after stripping down to her boy shorts and no top. Her mind replayed the best points of the game as she drifted off to sleep.

\-----

Joss, Shaw, and Zoe arrived at school the next morning. Teachers and students alike congratulated them on the win as they made their way through the halls.

"Damn you two are like celebrities," Zoe said in awe.

"Yeah basically,” Joss joked. 

They saw Harold in the hall talking with Fusco, John, and a girl they didn't recognize. 

"Who's that?" Joss asked as they drew nearer.

"Beats me," Zoe answered. Shaw shrugged, too distracted with a game on her cellphone. 

By the time they reached the guys and mystery girl, Harold was wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Here they are now!" He said pointing to the three arriving girls. 

"Zoe, Joss, Shaw, this is Samantha Groves--but she goes by Root,” he introduced.

"Nice to meet you,” Joss and Zoe held out their hands in welcoming. 

Shaw froze and looked up at Root. 'Damn' she thought to herself. 

"I remember you,” Shaw mumbled.

The rest of the group grew silent and looked between the two girls. 

Root smiled slightly. She tossed her chestnut brown tresses to one side of her face and over her shoulder. "And here I thought you wouldn't recognize me."

Root looked around at the confused group. "Sameen and I went to middle school together. I moved to Texas after fifth grade. She was kinda my hero,” Root explained. 

She gave Shaw a smile that was, admittedly, a little distracting. 

Sam, she meant Root, definitely looked different. She was about five inches taller than Shaw now, and a lot less awkward looking. She no longer had buckteeth and stringy hair that always got stuck behind her glasses. Shaw was an angrier kid who grew into an even angrier teen. Back then, and even now, she didn’t like when people picked on the little guy. And in middle school, Root was a very little guy. She was all gangly and nerdy with her head constantly on computers and video games. 

"Hero?" Fusco looked between them even more confused. 

"Yeah if you call having to save her scrawny ass everyday from being stuffed into a locker heroic, I guess I was.” Shaw said blankly.

"Well," she continued, eyeing Shaw up and down, “I still kinda owe you one."

"Yeah. Whatever." Shaw turned on her heels in time with the first bell. 

John and Joss hurry to catch up with her as they all had AP Literature together. 

"That was rude Shaw, even for you,” John scolded. He was forever the big brother who lectured.

"She seemed nice,” Joss added.

"I think she's weird, but sorry if I offended your fine sensibilities John,” she half smirked.

\---- 

Shaw sat in literature class, but her mind continued go back to Root. It had been over six, almost seven years since they saw each other. She used to look at Shaw like she was her biggest fan. But the way Root looked at her now was unsettling. Or maybe Root's confidence rivaling her own was unsettling.

By third period, Shaw was starving and that didn't help her mood. The only silver lining she could muster was that after class, it was burger time. The group had decided via text they would walk off campus to their favorite burger joint. 

A knock on the door pulled her thoughts away from the poblano burger she would no doubt have in an hour. 

Root stepped through the door and handed a note to Greer. He gestured to Root with his hands, “This is Miss Samantha Groves. She just transferred from Texas. Miss Groves find a seat where you can."

Joss waved frantically to Root and pointed to the seat next to her.

"Hey girl. Fancy meeting you here,” Joss leaned in with a smirk.

"I was hoping I'll see you two again." Root slid into the desk next to Joss and took off her messenger bag. A few guys in the back row immediately tried to get her to acknowledge her presence. She cooly ignored them and instead focused on the small Persian girl sitting diagonally from her.

Shaw let out a low, yet audible groan. She didn't know if it was over the guys fawning over Root or Root staring in her direction when she glanced back.

"Don't mind her Root. She's just hungry. We'll help you out anyway we can. Just let us know.” Joss handed her some notes from the previous class. 

"Thanks,” Root responded. Shaw noticed the slight twang in her voice. "And Sameen?"

Shaw clenched her teeth at the name only her mother used. 

"If you're hungry, all you had to do was ask,” Root continued. She pulled a Snickers bar from her messenger bag and tossed it into the corner of Shaw's desk. The cocky grin she bore irritated Shaw more than anything.

Shaw just glared at the candy bar as if it was some evil trick. It took two whole minutes for her to pick it up and tear open the wrapper, causing Joss to giggle uncontrollably.

"Shut it,” Shaw growled.

When the bell rang, Shaw quickly gathered her things, intentionally avoiding Root's gaze. "Speed it up Joss. That place will be packed for lunch."

"Yeah yeah,” Joss said holding up her hand. "Hey Root! You doing anything for lunch?"

Never had Shaw wanted to hit Joss more. Shaw turned slightly to glare at Root, who was more than happy to have any eye contact with Shaw.

"Nothing that can't be rearranged,” she answered.

'What the hell does that mean?' Shaw thought. What possible lunch plans can she have already any way?

"Fine. Whatever.” Shaw headed out of the classroom.

\----

John, Fusco, and Harold already had a table chosen for eight. Shaw quickly took the seat between Joss and Fusco while Root sat next to Harold. 

"Root do you mind telling the story you told me earlier?” Harold beamed. He rarely looked so enthused Shaw thought. 

Root lowered her voice when recounting her previous illegal activities. It’s not like Shaw wanted to hear of Root’s hacking life, but it wasn't a bad story; what parts she could understand anyway. The jargon not a language any of them spoke outside of Harold and Root. Hacking was cool. Nerdy, but cool.

After lunch they all headed back to campus. Shaw tried to walk further ahead to avoid talking to Root, but the tall brunette’s long legs easily strode along side her.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked Shaw, cocking her head slightly to the side to look at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just don't like people who think they know me, especially when they don't.” Shaw had tried and failed to hide her frustration. 

"Well can I at least get a chance to?" Her tone made Shaw shudder in how genuine it sounded.

Shaw rolled her eyes to look at Root. "Fine. And uh..thanks for the Snickers."

Root nodded with a knowing smirk. " You're welcome Sameen."


	2. Just a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root's always up for a little girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos thus far folks.

It's been four weeks since their first game of the season and since Root moved back. 

It's strange how well she fit in with the group. Harold finally had an IT equal. John admired Roots' 68 Mustang, so did everyone at school for that matter. Joss thought she could literally do no wrong. Shaw, however, assumed it to be a clumsy bravado at best.

The more time she spent with Root, the more Shaw remembered her reasons to protect Root in their youth; One being she never felt pressured to be normal around the nerd turned hacker. 

When school ended one afternoon, Shaw and Root walked together down the busy New York sidewalk in comfortable silence. Shaw mentioned she wanted to go to her dojo after school and Root volunteered to walk with her.

“I can’t believe I actually missed the city,” Root said, “It’s so noisy.”

“You don’t expect me to believe that you spent the entire time in the small town of Bishop, Texas with rodeos and barbeques,” Shaw finally responded after some time. 

“Far from it. After my mom died, I bounced around foster homes, but a friend’s parents officially became my guardians. Hanna helped me find myself and her parents were only supportive.” Shaw watched her out the corner of her eye. The name seemed to resonate with Root in a way Shaw didn’t like. Root sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I pretty much had my own things going on. Took a lot trips abroad to see the world. The Freys weren’t thrilled about letting a fifteen-year old do that sorta thing, but I guess they figured I would do it anyway. They were right. I mean Greece, Australia, Iran. You name it and I saw it. But I emancipated when I was sixteen and decided to finish here. Honestly, on a whim.”

“Hell of a whim,” Shaw replied with a smirk.

“One that I’m really not regretting.” 

And there it was; Root’s ability to turn a phrase into the most uncomfortable confessions.

“So Iran? What part?” Shaw asked quickly trying to change the subject.

“I spent most of my time in Shiraz. Beautiful place.”

“My grandparents were from there. My dad told used to tell me about the summers he spent gathering these specials flowers for the wealthiest families. He would take most unique ones and hide them around for my mother to find while they were still courting.”

She didn’t know why she told Root that story. She’s never told anyone that before, or anything personal really.

“Sounds like a true romantic. If I remember correctly, he was a Marine too right? An officer and a gentleman.” Root’s arm brushed Shaw’s in a playful nudge. The sensation caused Shaw’s spine to tingle and she’d never been happier to see her dojo.

“So here it is. I guess I’ll see you later.” Shaw walked towards the door and didn’t turn around again, but she could feel Root's stare as she hurried away.

\----

The fifth game of the season was the following week and they were facing their biggest rivals. After one of their most challenging matches last year, the team had beat them at regionals, and killed their only chance at becoming state champions. Joss and Shaw were out for blood. 

"Hey sweetie. Ready for the big game?" Root asked dropping the Snickers onto Shaw's desk as she passed. It had become an everyday thing. 

"Why do you care?" Shaw's asked biting into it. 

Root doesn't answer and instead watched the caramel drip from Shaw's mouth. Her favorite part of the day was watching Shaw bite that Snickers and then using her tongue to lick the remnants from her lips. 

Shaw turned around to ask her again while taking another bite. 

"I--wait were you just staring at me eat?" Shaw asked coldly.

"Why Sameen, that would be weird. Why would I do a thing like that?" Root said, turning to next blank page in her notebook.

Shaw turned to face the front of the class again. "So weird."

"And besides, why not come show support for my friends? Rah rah and all that jazz," Root responded.

"Just don't add a bunch of distractions. This game is a big deal,” Shaw said under her breath to avoid Greer's wrath. 

"Sameen, are you saying I distract you?" She asked in a low, more sultry than needed, voice.

"In the worst possible way,” Shaw sneered as she turned back towards Root. 

The hacker scrunched up her nose in a play pout. 

After classes, Shaw and Joss headed to the field for drills with John. It was also a regular thing on game days. The rest of the team met them within thirty minutes as everyone felt the need to get in as much practice as possible.

The game started at five o’clock, but by six, the stands were packed and the score tied 1-1. Root had never been a sports fan, but this was a game she could get behind. Beyond the obvious reason of watching Sameen Shaw run around in shorts and sweat glistening on her tan skin, watching the skill involved was thrilling. Or maybe it was just Shaw's muscles. 

Sameen was all muscle in fact. And perfect curves. Root didn't expect that after hacking into the school's database before moving. She read Shaw's file. She was still a big fan. Sameen was a genius with an Axis II personality disorder and a member of four sports team. She had a few run-ins with the police, but was let off the hook for being a model student. To think, a girl who could get herself out of trouble just as fast as she got herself into it. 

Root was definitely a fan. 

Fusco, Root, Zoe and Harold stood as close as they could to the sidelines to cheer for their team. John was standing with the coach clenching a towel in his hands.

Shaw was coming up the line quick, darting around opponents with extreme precision. She caught sight of Joss within a moment's glance of the field. She launched the ball towards her, but not before Martine caught her ankle with a violent twist. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but Shaw would swear she heard the tendon pull before she fell. Worst of all, the referee doesn't throw a card. 

It hurt and was definitely sprained at the very least. Shaw winced through the pain, but continued forward because she just wanted to kill the blonde bitch. She hopped up before the coaches, Jon, or the referee could get to her and slammed into Martine tackling her to the ground. Shaw drove a hard jab to her face and....

Root has never been more aroused in her entire life. She could basically see the blood from Martine’s nose as it splattered onto Shaw’s face, which could only be described as primal. 

Then both teams were going at each other. When it's finally broken up, Shaw was suspended from the match.

'Duh' she thinks to herself. What she doesn't expect is to be suspended from the next three games. Shaw exploded as expected when the coach told her the news. He was smart enough to make a quick exit after letting her know. Her friends watched as Shaw thrashed everything she could get her hands on in the locker room.

Joss eventually put a hand on her shoulder when Shaw began to breath deeply. "Listen that bitch had it coming. And we still won. We won't win regionals without you and coach knows it." The group gave a sympathetic nod. 

"We'll wait for you and then take you home,” John said. He led the group out.

Shaw doesn't say anything and instead limped towards the showers. After a hot rinse a few punches to the shower wall, she headed back towards the lockers in just her towel. Root stood by her gym bag holding a king-size Snickers bar.

"Figured I should up the ante after that,” she smiled warmly.

"I'm not in the mood Root,” Shaw said rolling her eyes. “You weren’t here earlier with everyone else so why are you here now?” She was more angry now that she had inadvertently let Root know she noticed her absence, and somewhat cared about it. 

“I was busy.” Root shrugged fiddling with the Snickers. 

“Just leave,” Shaw growled.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to tell you how I hacked into Martine's school records and dropped her GPA two points. Oh and I may have accidentally leaked some nasty texts to her entire school. And maybe…I slashed her BMW tires", she said walking towards Shaw. "I mean who drives a BMV in high school? What a douche."

Shaw wished she could stop the corners of her lips from twitching upwards. She quickly grabbed her clothes and left to go change in the shower area to avoid Root’s gaze. She’s changed in front of Joss plenty of times, but Root wasn’t Joss. 

"Jesus Root. It's only been an hour. How is that even possible?"

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a genius hacker.” She cocked her head to the side with a confident smirk, just as Shaw came around the corner pulling down her black ribbed tank. 

“I guess that makes us even,” Shaw said. She grabbed the candy bar from Root, opened it slowly, and took a huge bite while they stared at each other a few inches apart. Shaw’s hair was down and wet. With the candy bar thing, this was really doing it for Root. 

A piece of caramel hung from Shaw’s bottom lip and she slowly used her tongue to lick it off. Root stared unabashedly as she bit her own bottom lip.

“Yeah. I guess that makes me your hero,” Root replied coyly. 

Shaw rolled her eyes and finished packing her gear. Root hurried to grab the gym bag before Shaw could sling it over her shoulder. “Root,” she growled. 

“Listen sweetie, either I carry it or help monkey, worse Fusco will do it.”

Shaw was really too tired to protest. “Just don’t make me look bad,” she grumbled before limping slightly towards the door. 

“I couldn’t make you look bad if I tried,” Root said as she eyed the short girl from behind. She then quickly sauntered in front of Shaw to open the door and Shaw may have noticed how she wiggled her hips.


	3. Two Can Play That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw makes the wrong choice. She has no idea how wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter kiddos. Some heterosexual sex, but I'm pretty sure you all saw this coming.

Root was surprised how nervous she was the closer time wound down to the party. It would no doubt be one of those high school shitfaced, kinda pathetic, kinda could be amusing parties. She’d hacked government sites, stole identities, and even kidnapped a few people, without blinking. But a party had her sweating bullets all afternoon. This was mostly coming from the fact that she had finally decided to put all her cards on the table. It's not like Shaw didn’t already know her intentions, but longing indefinitely wasn’t Root’s style. 

The host of the debacle was some Manhattan socialite’s son, which at least promised a ton of free booze and hopefully drugs. 

The guys decided to take the bus while Root volunteered to drive the girls. 

“What’s this song?” Zoe asked. “It’s really good.”

“ ’Do I move you?' by Nina Simone. No one could capture raw emotion like her. You can feel the desire in every word, her need was so desperate,” Root answered. 

There was something to that answer that Shaw couldn’t put her finger on. The song did inspire a certain feeling, but it was the way Root glanced at Shaw in the rearview before giving it that made the words reach within her. Now Shaw was the one staring at Root. 

“Well you did always strike me as an old soul,” Joss said as she hummed along. She noticed that Shaw had barely taken her eyes off Root the whole drive, but she decided to keep that information to herself. 

When they arrived at the residence, it dawned on them how some kids had all the luck. It was massive and included an indoor swimming pool. 

“Nice digs,” Shaw said as they all walked through the door. It seemed like the entire school was there. The haze of smoke and thick stench of stale alcohol clung to their clothes immediately.

They drew the attention of every male and possible female in the room as they entered the living room/dance floor blaring Kanye.

After a series of confusing texts between Joss and John, they finally found the guys drinking by the back patio pool area. It wasn’t long before Joss and John were whispering back and forth to each other, giggling in between the exchanges.

“Secrets don’t make friends you two,” Fusco piped up. He hit the joint again before passing to Zoe. 

“Yeah this is a party,” Zoe said, standing up from the wall to go mingle, “And I do see Grice all by his lonesome. Fusco, you’re my wingman.” She dragged him to his feet as he grumbled in protest. 

“Get ‘em girl,” Shaw called after them. Shaw had noticed Root was staring at her more than her usual invasive self and it made her a little nervous.

Root stood up and started discarding her clothes, noticing Shaw’s slight glances in her direction.

“Are you really going in there,” Joss asked. 

“Wait how did you know to wear a bathing suit?” Shaw asked in subtle disbelief.

“Of course I am. And we’ve been through this Sameen, genius hacker. And I heard that d-bag bragging to some freshman about it earlier today. Figured I’d take advantage.” She took out her hair clip and the brown curls cascaded down her shoulders. 

“I know you’re use to me saving her your ass and all, but good luck with drinking and diving. I’m not in the mood to get wet tonight,” Shaw grumbled.

Root raised her eyebrow in challenge. “Well that’s a surprise. And careful Sameen, that sounds dangerously close to caring.” Root winked in Joss’ direction. 

Her bathing suit was black, simple, but Root wearing it was anything but Shaw thought. She realized how taut and strong Root was underneath the loose tees and leather jackets. Her skin looked incredibly soft and warm. Shaw bit the inside of her lip in thought as her her eyes travelled up Root's blushed pink thighs. At least there was something still incredibly goofy about Root, Shaw thought. She still couldn’t wink.

“Do be careful Miss Groves,” Harold said tentatively.

“Harry, call me Root.” She said walking towards the pool steps. 

Root stuck her feet into the water and hummed nervously into its warmth. ‘Maybe not the best idea’ she thought to herself. There were people making out and probably some urine. But she couldn’t back out. Not with Shaw eyeing her like that. She closed her eyes and continued forward, goosebumps travelling across her skin. She dipped under and became increasingly delighted by the fact it was actually a salt-water pool. 

She was enjoying herself immensely diving and playing a little pool volleyball with some random kids. Two senior guys she recognized approached her during a lull in the game to her dismay.

Shaw tried hard to make conversation to avoid glancing out towards the pool. One guy touched Root on the shoulder and she seemed to laugh. Fake laugh, but laugh nonetheless. ‘Waste of fucking time idiots’ she thought to herself. 

Or at least she thought she thought it. From Joss’ expression she could tell it may have been more audible than she preferred.

“Hey fellas, can you give me a minute alone with Shaw?” Joss asked. 

“Yeah sure,” John said. He and Harold headed to meet Fusco dancing like a madman in the middle of a crowd. 

“So what’s going on with you?” Joss asked without hesitation.

“What?” Shaw responded.

“Okay I’ll try again. Do you like her?” 

“Who Root?” Her blank expression was unchanging.

“No the other really hot, really brilliant, kinda badass who flirts with you constantly,” Joss replied sarcastically. 

“God you’re worse than she is.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“No.”

“Then what’s with the staring?”

“I don’t stare at her.”

“Wow. Are you really that obtuse? Okay I’ll break this down for you; you at least want to fuck her. That is obvious.”

“So what? She’s hot. So are alot of people.” ‘Not Root hot’ she thought before continuing. “But she also annoys the hell out of me."

“Alright, suit yourself. I just thought I’d ask. I mean if I were available, I’d snatch that up in a second. I know someone will soon enough.” She pretended not to notice the way Shaw cringed at the words. “Listen Shaw, you two would actually make a great couple in my opinion, but that’s none of my business,” Joss said raising her eyebrow.

“You’re right. It’s not.” Shaw rolled her eyes.

Root approached them a few minute later, shivering all over. Shaw thought she looked like a wet puppy, a really sexy puppy. ‘God get ahold of yourself’ Her mind raced staring straight past the wet brunette. 

“Hey Sam, can you toss me a towel?” Root asked, gesturing to the stack of towels on the table beside Shaw. 

Shaw stood up and handed Root the towel, allowing their fingers to touch. She pretended not to notice Root’s throat bob from the contact or the tingle in her own spine. The shivering girl wrapped herself up and began drying off. She took her time getting dressed.

“Saw you making conversation with those hotties Root,” Joss teased, “and they’re both on the swim team, I think.”

Shaw clenched her jaws glaring as Joss who smiled even wider.

“Yeah I figured that when they decided to tell a really dumb swimming joke,” Root responded.

“What was it?” Joss followed.

“Why do squirrels swim on their backs?” She waited a few seconds and shook her head, not wanting to repeat something so lame. “To keep their nuts dry.”

Joss chuckled causing Root to smirk to Shaw’s displeasure.

“Your boyfriends are hilarious,” Shaw commented sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t say that. Their not really my type,” Root said eyeing Shaw closely.

“Yeah. Whatever.”

“Well Shaw if you’re going to pout, I won’t ask you to walk with me to get some chili cheese dogs. The place a few blocks up, the best in the city.” Root knew she could lure Shaw away to have the conversation she’d been dreading all day if food was involved. Know your target.

The shorter girl’s eyes twinkled with anticipation that she immediately tried mask. Joss was looking out towards the crowd trying not to pay attention, but also quietly cheering Root on. Shaw looked at Root and hoped the tightness she felt in her abdomen was from the excitement of booze and weed, and chili cheese dogs. Hoped, but far from the truth. The familiar pooling in her core was something that kept finding her in the middle of the night, leaving her warm and sticky.

And suffocating.

The spell was broken as Shaw noticed John heading back towards them, with Harold and Tomas in tow. She suddenly thought of a way to act on certain impulses in a less complicated manner.

“Ladies, you’re all looking as gorgeous as ever,” Tomas greeted them.

“Tomas,” Shaw said with a smirk behind her cup, a smirk that Root did not appreciate.

“I don’t think we’ve met officially. I’m Root.” Root stepped in between Shaw and Tomas with a handshake.

“Yeah Root we’ve met a few times. We have a class together too, but I can never deny a beautiful woman.” He took her hand and kissed it. 

“I’m sure,” Root replied wiping her hand on her jeans. Tomas hadn’t noticed the gesture. He and Shaw had locked eyes with dangerous intent. 

“Hey Shaw. Can I talk to you?” He asked.

“We were—“ Root began.

“Thought you’d never ask,” She grabbed another beer from the poolside fridge before walking away at his side. 

It hurt. Root knew Shaw didn’t do feelings, but damn if she didn’t. She wanted to leave the party and drive home immediately, but she was their ride and had promised to take them back. They were in New York after all and could just Uber or taxi home. But above all, Root was too proud to look so wounded.

Instead she put on her best fake smile and continued to socialize with her new friends. Maybe Shaw and Tomas were just talking anyway.

Shaw and Tomas were not just talking. For the past few weeks, Shaw had been incredibly antsy. Restless. Slipping her own fingers between her legs at night just wasn’t doing the trick anymore. And now in front of her stood Tomas. He had a perfect body, perfect facial hair, and admittedly not a bad guy. 

They idled through the crowd inconspicuously before sneaking up the grand stairs into a dark room. It was lit by a desktop computer that looked to be an office. As soon as the door closed Shaw jumped him, straddling his lap and swallowing his moans. He squeezed her ass as she rolled her hips into his already erect dick pressing through his jeans. She could appreciate how he was always ready and willing. 

Her shoes, pants and underwear were discarded quickly, allowing him time to undo his own jeans and discard his shirt. Shaw would have preferred him keep the shirt on, but why waste time with clothing semantics. When he tried to slip her top off however, she pushed his hands away. 

Tomas hoisted her onto him instead, and she wrapped her legs around him willingly. He propped himself back against the desk, kissing and sucking her neck passionately, as Shaw slid her center over his cock gathering wetness. He gasped as she slid onto it fully. She licked his lips before biting the lower one and he thrust into her slowly. She buried her fingernails into his shoulders and closed her eyes to the immense fullness. 

It was great until one thought. Stupid sexy nerd. She remembered the two guys talking to Root, touching her. It made Shaw growl and ride Tomas harder.

Shaw bounced into his arms as he grabbed her ass and panted her name. She quickly covered his mouth with one hand while pulling him closer with the other arm wrapped behind his neck. She wanted to imagine Root saying her name. There was something about the way her name left Root’s lips, as if it was sacred.

Tomas sped up to meet her rhythm and she finally climaxed thinking of Root in her wet bathing suit, not even an hour ago. She bit Tomas’ shoulder in frustration. This release was good, but it was nowhere close to what she really needed.

When it was over, Shaw dismounted him and dressed in silence. 

“So maybe this can become an actual thing?” He asked hopeful.

“Listen Tomas. No offense, but I don’t do relationships and I’ve adopted a strict three-time policy. I’m afraid we’ve hit our limit, but uh, still friends?” She gave him her hand as some sort of formality.

He laughed before shaking it, “You’re something else Shaw. But yeah, still friends.”

Meanwhile, Joss, John, Harold, and Root had walked to get chili cheese dogs, leaving the other members of the group on the dance floor. It was Joss’ idea. She liked Root and knew Shaw’s tryst had upset her. A little comfort food couldn’t hurt. 

“She’s stubborn,” Joss said walking beside Root. 

Root shrugged and remained quiet. 

“I think she likes you, but doesn’t know what to do with that.”

Root sighed. “Yeah…well. A lot of good that does me.”

“Granted, she’s never been in a relationship, but when she’s ready for one, I think it’ll be you,” Joss pulled Root in with her arm and Root lay her head on her shoulder.

“She knows where I stand Joss, rather she knew where I stood. Rejection is one thing, but rejected to my face, for him? That’s a brash statement. One that I’ve read loud and clear,” Root stopped and faced Joss, “I’m moving on.” She shrugged at the statement trying to appear unaffected.

“Okay this sounds good. So who’s on your hit list?” Joss beamed.

“I mean--I’m not literally on the prowl, but I have been in contact with an ex recently who meant a lot to me. She still does I guess. I don’t know, but I’ll figure it out.” She pulled Joss’ arm to catch up with the John and Harold. 

Shaw and Tomas walked back down to the party. Tomas migrated away to find his friends. Shaw texted Zoe and found them all sprawled out on a blanket on the roof smoking a joint and eating hot dogs. There were other people hanging out, but no one laughing as hard as them. Shaw was overcome with relief to see Root having a good time. 

“Someone looks exhausted,” Zoe joked making the others laugh. Root only smirked, as she didn’t find it that funny. It’s the first time, Shaw noticed, Root was avoiding eye contact with her. So maybe she had fucked up a little bit.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Shaw said void of expression.

“Yeah and how was that talk?” Fusco quipped. 

Joss tried not to notice Root’s sad gaze over the city and she had never wanted to punch Shaw more.

“You ladies ready to head back?” Joss asked as John helped her to her feet.

“Sounds good to me.” Root smiled at them. “You boys get home safe.” She stood and headed towards the fire escape to her car.

“And you’re good to drive?” Harold inquired.

“Four beers in three hours plus hotdogs, Dad,” Root responded still walking way.

Joss’ actions didn’t slip by Root and she felt that even though things had not turned out like she hoped, her new friends were something special to her; a new family even.

The car ride was tense while Zoe and Joss slept in the backseat. Root hadn’t looked at Shaw once, which churned Shaw’s gut in an unusual way. Shaw knew she had to do something about her Roo—her problem. If being with Tomas hadn’t taught her that, the conversation with Joss hadn’t done her any favors either. Root cared. She could tell. And more importantly, she could tell she had hurt her.

‘Some hero’ she thought to herself. 

They dropped off Zoe first, and then Joss was next. It was only a five-minute car ride to Shaw’s house from Joss’s place, but it stretched on forever.

“Hey Eeyore. Where’s my perky psycho? You’re creeping me out,” Shaw said. She was surprised her voice came out so unsure.

Root smiled the same smile she had used on the two guys earlier. “You’re smart to have rules Shaw. The no dating rule is a good one. The three-time sex one is hilarious at the very least. But I have a rule too,” Root said before pulling off to the side of street. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Shaw’s heart was pounding as Root reached towards her. Her fingertips brushed Shaw’s thighs as she leaned over to open the door.

“I never come in second place.” She returned upright in her seat. Before Shaw could say anything she continued, “Mind hopping out here? I wanna go left on this one way,” she said curtly. Her eyes remained forward. It irked Shaw more and more.

“Sure,” she responded, “See ya Monday.”

Root only nodded before driving off. Shaw stood on the sidewalk until the car disappeared around the corner.

\----

It had been three weeks since the house party and things were still different with Root. She still playfully bantered with everyone, Shaw included, but there were no heavy gazes and way less innuendos. She also still gave Shaw a Snickers bar everyday, but never watched her eat it. 

There were other subtle differences she noticed, such as Root texting more often. Shaw knew she was a techno nerd, and well all teenagers were glued to their phones, but it was the way Root smiled when she read or responded to these texts. It was a smile that was usually reserved for Shaw. 

One day Shaw managed to sneak up behind Root in the library as she sat for study hall. She casually glanced over the tall brunette’s shoulder to read someone’s text and Root’s response.

Baby Mama: ‘Fine. I’ll make you dinner, but you owe me dessert. :)’

Root: ‘Oh honey, that can be arranged ;)’

Shaw felt a strong sense to hurl and nearly dropped her books. The fumble caught Root’s attention. 

“You alright?” Root asked before returning to her text.

“Yeah. I’m going to head to my dojo now instead of waiting until after school.” She waited a few seconds for Root to offer to walk her as she normally would, but it never came. 

Root only nodded. “Okay see ya around Shaw.”

Shaw broke a sparring partner’s nose that day. The pent up anger and frustration exploded during the bout and she couldn’t control herself.

Root was all she could think about, and of course killing whomever Root was texting with in the library. 

Shaw couldn’t take it anymore. After school the following Friday, she ran Root down as the hacker briskly exited the building. Root had a helmet in her arms as she walked ahead of everyone. Shaw had to catch her by her backpack strap to stop her.

Root just stared and Shaw froze. There were several ways she wanted to approach this, but she couldn’t remember any of them staring into Root’s incredibly intense eyes.

Maybe she’d just tell Root she thought she was hot and they should sleep together once, maybe three times, or ten for that matter. For some reason, Shaw could easily see herself breaking that rule for Root. Maybe she’d ask when the hell did Root get a motorcycle or why Shaw wasn’t privy to such relevant and definitely attractive information?

“Hey you busy?” Shaw asked after the long pause.

“I do have plans, but what’s up?” Root replied coolly.

“Well I uh wanted to know if—“ Shaw was cut off by a girl she didn't recognize.

“Root, I’ve been waiting forever,” the girl said, pulling Root into a deep kiss. Root eventually pulled away shyly, but not before she nipped at the other girl’s top lip. Shaw watched and prayed that all the color hadn’t left her face. She also prayed she would not kill this human.

“Oh! Hey I’m Hanna,” she extended her hand to Shaw who took it with a blank stare.

“Shaw,” she replied.

“Hanna’s a good friend who’s in town for a few weeks. She’s leaving for China in January to study abroad. She’s been staying with me the past few days and for some reason I promised to take her sight seeing.” She scrunched her nose in mock distaste.

“Whatever. You love it when I lecture you on history,” Hanna teased. She slipped her hands around Root’s waist.

Shaw clenched her knuckles until there were white.

Joss, Harold, and John approached them through the flood of students leaving for the weekend. They threw around confused glances before Root introduced Hanna.

“Would you guys wanna come over to my place for dinner tonight? I’m making homemade pizza and yes beer is implied,” Root offered.

“We wouldn’t want to im—“ Harold started.

“Sure!” Shaw chimed in to Joss’ surprise. “Sounds like a whole mess of fun.” Now Joss, Harold, and John were creeped out.

“Great! I’ll text Fusco and Zoe too. See you kids later.” Root turned on her heels already sending the invite texts and headed towards her motorcycle with Hanna.

“Well they make a charming pair,” John smirked.

“They do seem to enjoy each other,” Harold added.

Shaw scoffed. A response that earned one of Joss’ famous eyebrow raises. They watched as Root sat up front, shook her hair back, and put on her helmet. She opened her bag and gave a second helmet to Hanna, who hopped on the bike eagerly as she secured her own helmet. She wasted no time snuggling up to Root. 

The bike started up and they were weaving through traffic and out of sight in seconds. Damn Root looked hot on a bike. Shaw was in deep shit. Her gut burned at the thought of Hanna’s arms around Root’s waist. She tried to erase the image of Hanna’s tongue in Root’s mouth and how openly Root accepted it. What hell did she sign up for tonight?


	4. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root makes a decision with no end in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love my loves. This is the longest chapter and there's still one or two to go. What I'm saying is enjoy!

Everyone showed up to Root’s brownstone around eight. They were amazed at the magnificence of the place, even more so that she lived alone. Root had obviously left some details out about her financial status. 

Shaw began taking in every detail she could from the moment she entered the place. It was decorated minimally, but comfortable. Root even had a fireplace that was currently blazing.

They were greeted by Hanna who seemed to play the role of dutiful housewife and entertained the group. Charming was a term that Shaw wouldn’t throw around lightly, but she couldn’t deny Hannah was it. Shaw studied her carefully and hated how polite this girl was. And not the fake polite Root does to be condescending, but genuinely nice. ‘Barf’ Shaw thought. 

Root had popped in earlier to greet everyone, but went back to the kitchen to continue preparing the pizzas. As everyone sat around the fire, smoking weed and watching Game of Thrones, Shaw slipped away to find her.

She sat on a countertop out of Root’s sight and quietly watched her work. She liked the way the tall brunette bit her lip in concentration. It happened often when Root was coding or working on a difficult math problem.

Root glanced up, momentarily stunned to see Shaw, but then relaxed into one of her signature smiles before kneading more dough. “Anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”

“You’re one to talk,” Shaw retorts bringing the whiskey glass to her lips.

“A habit I’ve been working on,” Root countered.

“Yeah. I’ve noticed.”

The hacker stopped at those words briefly before continuing the motions with her hands. Shaw’s eyes travelled down to the long slender fingers pulling and pressing, looking strong, yet gentle. 

Root looked up to catch Shaw staring again, breaking the shorter girl from her thoughts. “So you and Hanna, huh?” She asked, casually jumping from the countertop and taking in the grandiose of the kitchen. She paused to take off her hoody, revealing a thin tight fitting tank.

“It’s complicated,” Root answered truthfully. She doesn’t let her eyes linger on Shaw for too long. “We use to date. We broke up. Stayed friends over the last few years, but…I guess we sometimes fall into old habits.” A playful smirk crossed her lips as she used the rolling pin to flatten the dough.

Shaw wanted to remove that smirk from Root’s face with her lips, erasing any trace of Hanna from Root’s memory. Shaw finished her whiskey and sat the empty glass down. Eyeing the long arms flexing, she stepped closer to Root’s side to get a better view of the action, not allowing herself to admit she wanted to breathe the tall brunette in. Shaw only wanted to see how pizza was made, but if she was so close that she could feel Root’s labored breath on her face, then that was just an added bonus.

She slid her hand up the small of Root’s back and watched as the tall brunette’s breath hitched. Her eyes scanned Root slowly, lingering on her lips before finally meeting her eyes; those eyes she had been dying to drown in again for weeks. 

Root felt the warmness in Sameen’s touch and wanted more of it. The compact girl’s expression was blank, but Root saw through it. She saw so many things masked, the most surprising being longing.

But she was resilient and stepped away from Shaw coolly. “Hey can you grab me the bowl of sauce on the second shelf in the fridge?” Her voice was embarrassingly shaky.

“Sure,” Shaw responded, her voice more ragged than she realized. 

Hanna appeared a few moments later and moved in behind Root. “Hey Shaw, I was wondering where you got of to. Keeping her entertained I hope.” She winked in Shaw’s direction. Hanna then nipped at Root’s ear as if to mark her territory. 

Shaw only nodded before she sat the bowl down beside Root and joined everyone else in the common room. 

\----

The pizza was amazing. Everyone praised Root’s skills that extended to the kitchen. Shaw would have joined in on the praise had she not been stuffing her face with zeal. They lived in New York where you can find some amazing pizza, but this was different. What made it better for Shaw was that one pizza was full of spicy peppers. No one in their friend group liked spicy food except for Shaw. Hannah hadn’t tried a slice either, which meant Root had made it especially for her. And it tasted fucking awesome.

After everyone finished eating, they all gathered in the common room for drinking games. 

“So what should we play?” Zoe asked leaning against Fusco.

“How about ‘Never have I Ever’,” Hanna replied. 

Root sat in her armchair drinking a whisky-ginger, while Hanna sat between her legs on the floor. Shaw wished she didn’t have a direct view of them now, watching Root gently stroking Hanna’s hair. She had to admit, Hanna was beautiful. She was taller than Shaw, but shorter than Root. She was a curvy in the all the right places and had striking hazel eyes. Unlike Root, she had a golden tan that looked like she had seen the Texas sun.

“I’m down!” Joss said excitedly.

Since no one objected, Hanna started.

“Never have I ever been rock climbing.”

Everyone drank except Harold, but no one was too surprised. Next was John.

“Never have I ever had sex with two different people in the same week.”

His mouth dropped when Joss, Fusco, Root and Shaw drank.

Before he could say anything, Joss responded, “Broke up with my ex the same week I met you dear.” John seemed to relax after she rubbed his leg. “Never have I ever been to Texas,” she continued, smirking at Hanna and Root. They clanked their beverages together before drinking.

Fusco was next and hit the spliff while he pondered. “Never have I ever…had a vagina.”

John laughed, really wholeheartedly laughed. Zoe punched Fusco in the shoulder. 

“You can’t use that asshat,” she scoffed.

“Says who,” he rebuffed. He passed the spliff to Shaw next.

“The fucking drinking gods. I don’t know. But it has to be things that you haven’t done,” Zoe answered with a smirk, “Unless you’re saying you haven’t done vagina.”

This time everyone howled. Harold spit out his drink, making everyone laugh harder. 

Shaw was next. She thought hard before finding something that would make everyone drink. “Never have I ever been in love.”

Everyone drank. After Hanna took the bottle from her lips, she spoke, “Haven’t or can’t?”

“Come again?” Shaw asked. Her expression was still mostly blank, but her friends saw her anger flaring. 

“Nothing just asking. No need to get upset. Just wanted to ask since there’s a difference.” She smirked at Shaw and the group fell in terrified silence. Root’s eyes drifted to Shaw’s who was glaring in her direction.

The silence weighed on before Shaw finally spoke. “Before I break something…or someone, I should go.” Shaw got to her feet and grabbed her hoody and overcoat before walking out.

Root stood up and contemplated going after her.

“We’re her ride so we better go,” Joss said standing up and gathering her things. “Thanks for dinner Root and it was great to meet you Hanna.” She hugged Root and Hannah before she left with John.

After another round of drinks, the others left as well. 

When Root said her final goodbyes, she slammed the door shut and frowned at Hanna.

“What? Please tell me you’re not mad honey. It was only a joke.” Hanna shrugged and tried to pull Root closer.

“I told you about that in confidence. Not to throw in her face while playing a goddamn drinking game!” Root pushed her away.

“I—I’m sorry Root. I guess I get a little protective over you.” Root glared. “Okay, and a little possessive. You know I’m not that person, but you—sometimes make me feel crazy. I know that’s not an excuse and I’m sorry honey.” She tried pulling Root close again and this time Root let her. 

Hanna’s lips were soft against her own. Their kiss deepened as Hanna pressed their bodies together. She nipped and kissed down Root’s neck passionately, slowly walking Root backwards into the bedroom. When Root's calfs hit the bed, Hannah followed on top of her.

Root reached up and removed Hanna’s shirt and bra with nimble fingers, revealing her full breasts and lavishing in the softness of them. Hanna moaned as Root gave them full attention with her hands, tongue, and teeth. In turn, Hannah removed Root’s shirt before removing her own pants. She slipped her thigh between Root’s earning her a low whimper. Hanna kissed a trail down the hacker’s torso to her panties, and immediately hooked her fingers in the lace band to slide them off. Two hands stilled her movements.

Hannah looked up to see Root staring into her eyes. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Hannah crawled back up and lay on her back beside Root. “You’re still in love with her.” She sighed keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

“I’m so sorry Hanna. I didn’t want—it’s not okay to do this to you. I love you too much to use you in this way.” She turned on her side to see Hanna's expression and reached for her hand. “You’re my best friend.” 

Hanna took Root's hand fully in hers and raised it to her mouth to plant a soft kiss. “Stop apologizing. I could tell immediately in front of your school. She made you giddy and nervous.” She stroked a curl behind Root’s ear. 

Root released a sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I use to make you giddy and nervous. I know what we had was...is special, but it’s not the same. I’m glad you found someone that completes you in a way that I couldn’t, with all your weirdness and need for mayhem,” Hanna wiped the tearstain away, hoping to prevent others.

Root cuddled into her shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Don’t thank me yet. Does small, dark, and angry know how you feel? If she doesn’t, then you’ve had to at least realized she has a thing for you, right?”

“I wouldn’t say that. She made her choice and ended up fucking some dumb swimmer.”

“Was he hot?”

Root punched Hanna in the side causing her to laugh.

“I don’t come second to anyone. Call it pride, but I’m not the longing sap.”

“Root, high school kids fuck each other. Its all those hormones we have running amuck. If what you've told me about Shaw is true, maybe she didn’t equate her little fling to anything. And maybe she didn’t choose you because it would mean something.”

“Nice thought,” Root yawned as she closed her eyes.

“Well I guess only time will tell.” Hanna stroked Root’s hair until she fail asleep.

\----

The Monday after Root’s pizza gathering, Shaw didn’t show up for class. She had sent a text to Joss letting her know she wasn’t feeling well and asked her to drop by with notes after school.

During Greer’s class, Root was hesitant to ask Joss of Shaw’s whereabouts, but Joss could tell she wanted to by Root’s frequent glances to Shaw’s empty desk.

“She’s sick, I think, or playing at the shooting range for all I know. But she did ask me to drop by with class notes later,” she whispered to Root. 

Root nodded and smiled lightly. Joss realized she could do them both a favor.

“Actually I just remembered John and I have plans after school. Do you think you could drop them off for me?”

“Yeah, of course. But I don’t think she’ll like that very much.”

The bell rang and Joss passed her the exam prep notes from their literature class. “I think she needs it to be you, even if she doesn’t realize it yet.” Joss smiled at Root knowingly before they left the classroom.

When school was over, Root was nervous as she weaved through the streets on her motorcycle. It was early December and she knew this was the last time she should drive it for the year, as freezing air cut through her thick leather jacket and scarf. The hacker didn’t know where to begin with Shaw, but she knew they had to start somewhere.

\----

Shaw didn’t have the patience to deal with anyone on Monday. She came downstairs that morning and told her mother she wasn’t feeling well. Her mother knew Sameen was a good student, so a day off every now and again didn’t alarm her. Though Shaw didn’t do feelings, her mother could tell when something was wrong.

“You want to talk about it?” She asked her daughter while making her a chicken salad sandwich for lunch. 

“Not really.” Shaw accepted the sandwich, veggies, and chips on the plate. They sat in silence, but Shaw only pushed the food around distracted.

“In all your seventeen years, you have never not devoured food immediately. Spill it Sameen.” Her tone was firm. 

Shaw groaned. She knew her mother wasn’t giving in this time. 

“It’s this person at school. I think I—I don’t know.” She banged her fist onto the countertop.

Her mother didn’t flinch. She only smiled and placed her hand over Sam’s fist.

“You like them and you don’t know what to do with that because…well you’ve never had to…feel this way.”

Shaw nodded.

“Well it doesn’t feel great sometimes. But as long as you’re honest, it can be better than you ever imagined. The best ones are worth the effort. You know your father had to woo me from many suitors, but the thing I never told him was, he had already won my heart.” She smiled through the tears forming in her eyes. “I just liked him sweating it out.”

Sameen smirked at her mother before biting into her chicken sandwich. “Yeah, gross.” Her mother chuckled.

Later in the afternoon, they sat on the couch watching a game show. They liked to see who would get the most answers right and loser would make dinner. The doorbell rang and Shaw got up to answer it. She opened the door and there stood Tomas.

“Hey Shaw. I just wanted to drop by and give you the chem notes.” He handed her the pages. 

“Uh thanks. You didn’t have to,” she said. She was about to close the door when he put up his hand up to stop her. 

“Actually there’s another reason I stopped by. I know this is dumb and you are definitely not the type to want to, but winter formal is next week. I mean I’m only going because my mom wants a nice looking girl in a picture with me before I graduate. So would you mind going as my friend?” He pleaded.

Shaw could basically hear her mother’s ears perk up as the volume lowered on the television. Her mother in fact wanted the same thing and since this was the best way to appease her, she agreed.

“Sure. Just don’t get a corsage or any of that bs.” She closed the door in Tomas’ face and plopped down on the couch next to her mother.

“So was that—“ Her mother began.

“No. And don’t”

It was only a minute later before the doorbell rang again and this time Shaw’s mother literally leapt to get it. 

“Hello, can I help you?” 

Shaw imagined Tomas having some other dire request that her mother couldn’t wait to get in on, but was surprised to hear the voice that responded.

“Hi Mrs. Shaw. Is Sameen home?” Root asked.

“Yes she is—Oh my god! Is that you little Samantha? Look at you all grown up! And a knockout to boot!” She exclaimed, pulling Root in for a hug.

“Yes ma’am and you look pretty amazing yourself,” Root responded in kind. 

“Please come in, come in.” She practically dragged Root into the living room where Shaw was standing next to the couch. “Sam you didn’t tell me Samantha went to school with you! How are you dear? What brought—“

“Mom, would you mind giving us a minute?” Shaw asked rubbing her forehead. 

Her mother looked between the two of them in question. “Of course, but Samantha we will catch up.” She tapped Root on the nose with her index finger. Shaw groaned.

“I can wait Mrs. Shaw.” Root smiled back. 

Once Shaw’s mother left the room, they both stared at each other with a mixture of frustration and amusement. 

“Heard you were under the weather?” Root fiddled with helmet as she took in her surroundings. “But you’re looking healthier than ever.”

Shaw followed her intently. “Gotta pass the time somehow,” she said staring down at her clasped hands in front of her. 

“About the dinner at my place, I don’t know what—“

“But you do, don’t you? Your girlfriend’s an asshole,” Shaw said bluntly.

“Really Shaw, because you’re a shining example of courtesy,” Root huffed in Hanna’s defense.

“Oh. Now I get it. What? You two sit up all night talking about my manners?” Shaw growled.

“Not everything is about you!”

“You sure seem to make it that way.”

“Fuck you Shaw.” Root’s voice wavered. She turned her head to hide from Shaw’s gaze. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know there’s something wrong with me. I know I don’t feel things like other people, or anything for that matter,” Shaw began to get closer to Root with her fists clenched. “I know I like getting angry because it’s the easiest. And I know when I’ve hurt someone, someone I would always rather protect.”

Root gazed back at her.

“And I know when I’m going to disappoint someone.” When Shaw finished, she unclenched her fists and looked towards the floor. 

Root moved forward at Shaw’s vacant confession, but then her phone rang in her jacket pocket, breaking the dizzying spell of honesty.

Not knowing how to proceed, Root handed Shaw the notes. “Joss and John had plans so she asked me to drop these off to you.” She walked towards the shorter girl and handed her the notes. 

“Looks like I’m popular today. Two personal drop offs.”

Root raised an eyebrow in question.

“Tomas came by earlier to drop off chem stuff. And to ask me if I would go to winter formal with him.”

“And?” Root’s hands twitched nervously out of sight.

“I said yes,” Shaw felt the need to explain further for some reason, “But only because I promised my mother I’d attend some fanciful high school affair before she died. It was that or prom, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to prom.”

Root seemed to visibly deflate in front of her as if she had just heard all she needed to hear. Shaw thought she had only proven herself right. She would only disappoint Root.

Little did Shaw realize, Root’s deflation was also a sigh of relief. She knew Shaw would do anything for her mother. She had no right to try and change her. But most importantly, Shaw tried to explain herself to protect Root’s feelings.

Although the hacker was still pissed it was happening, she could accept it.

“Well getting all dolled up can be fun I guess,” she responded coolly, “I’ll see you around.”

“Root?” Shaw shifted her weight from one foot to the other as the hacker still faced the door. “I don’t-“

“It’s okay Sameen. You don’t owe me anything. Or I you.” Root turned to face Shaw. There was something burning within the little firecracker. She saw it and it was just too much, even for her this time. “Let’s just keep being each other’s heroes.”

Shaw nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” She stared at the door even after Root left. Her mother entered soon after.

“It’s her isn’t it?”

Sameen released the breath she had been holding. “Yes,” she answered, still looking at the door.


	5. Part 1 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons learned and did someone say super romantic gesture?

Joss was patient in not inquiring about Root’s appearance at the Shaws’ residence. It wasn’t until after Shaw’s first game back later in the week that she decided to probe for details. Besides, she was less likely to hit an unresponsive brick wall since they had won the game and Shaw was in a seemingly positive mood.

Their teammates extended kudos to Shaw repeatedly for her two goals. She simply replied with nods or mumbled gratitude. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop by with the notes Monday. Root was free so I asked her,” Joss said continuing to change into her clothes.

Shaw scoffed. “Yeah I got that. What was it you and John had to do again?”

“Promised his mom I’d help out with inventory at her shop,” Joss answered.

Shaw glared. “It was fine.”

“Fine as in I didn’t kill her or fine as in we had sex?” 

“The first I guess.” Shaw slammed her locker shut, causing Joss to turn in her direction. “What did you expect? No Joss, we didn’t fuck. We didn’t hold hands or kiss or whatever the hell you thought would happen. I hurt her feelings and then she left.” Her bitter tone had disappeared by the last statement. 

“I’m sorry Shaw. I guess I just thought you two needed to talk about some things after what happened at Root's place,” she replied sincerely.

Shaw shook her head. “I mean I think we at least tried to clear the air. Maybe we'll stay friends,” she sighed before continuing, “And then I told her I was going to winter formal with Tomas.”

“You did what now?”

“Oh right. I’m going to winter formal with Tomas. But I don’t see why it matters since Root’s with Hanna. Also, I don’t really care for Hanna.”

“I gathered,” Joss smirked. “But I didn’t think you would go to winter formal unless you were being held at gunpoint. And even then, you would take your chances with the bullet.”

Shaw grinned and rolled her eyes. “We’re only going as friends because I promised my mom I would. And I guess it won’t be too bad if you guys are there.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Joss said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, “Did you at least tell her how you felt?”

Shaw groaned.

“It’s not too late Shaw.”

“Can you give it a rest Joss? I know...I know you like to look out for me, but I’m fine. Root’s with Hanna now and even if I felt something for her…well, there’s nothing I can do about that now. As her sorta friend, I have to respect her relationship.”

Joss’ firm expression softened at Shaw’s affirmation. “Then I’ll let it go.” She put her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulder, causing Shaw to stiffen before walking out the door. “Better get use to these side hugs, now that I know you're going all soft.”

Shaw nudged her away, but only half-heartedly.

Unbeknownst to Shaw, Joss decided to not let it go. Call it intuition, but she knew something good when she saw it. This was the reason she cornered Root a few days later, after Shaw hurried to the cafeteria when Greer’s classed ended.

“Hey, so you’re coming to winter formal, right?” Joss asked.

Root winced slightly at the thought of watching Shaw and Tomas. “Uh no. Not really my scene.” 

“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad, and even if it is, we’ll be there.”

Root only shook her head.

“Listen Root, I know this may sound selfish, and I haven’t known you long, but your friendship means a lot to me, to all of us.” She tried not to look desperate. “And things with Shaw are weird, I get that, but going to this shitty lame social function with people who care about you might not be so bad. Hanna would probably love a chance to show you off and I guess…I wanted you to be apart of this group’s lame ass school memories, tired dances and all.”

The hacker couldn’t help the warmness creeping in at the thought of having found true friends outside of Hanna. She sighed and smiled at Joss. “Jesus how can John ever say no to you?”

“He doesn’t.”

“Fine. I’ll think it over.”

“That’s all I ask. Now what are you wearing?” 

Root rolled her eyes as she followed Joss to the cafeteria.

\----

On the night of winter formal, Shaw rode with Fusco, Zoe, and Harold to the event, having told Tomas she would meet him there. John had planned a romantic carriage ride for Joss. Even if it was over the top, John had style. 

Tomas eagerly awaited her arrival in the front of the building with a few of his friends. When she arrived, Tomas gave her his arm and they headed into the gymnasium. Couples took photos in front of a cheesy winter-land backdrop as they entered, so he offered to take her coat as soon as they were inside. 

Shaw knew she was attractive, but tonight no one could help staring. Her dress was black with a V line. It stopped about two inches above her knees and hugged her curves. Her heels were black and gave her an additional four inches in height. She hated wearing heels, but liked the height advantage. Her hair was all down, a big change from her usual low ponytails, and she wore subtle makeup. Her mother had given her an exotic flower to pin behind her ear. Flowers weren’t her things, but it worked well with her look.

Tomas and his friend’s tongues lolled out of their mouths, but quickly retreated when she glared at them. 

As soon as the picture was snapped, Shaw unhooked herself from Tomas.

“Tell your Mom, she’s welcome. You get two dances tops. And your hands better be high.” She walked away from him. He could only smile and make his way to his friends who all immediately high fived him. “Fucking boys,” she muttered.

Shaw met her friends who were standing and laughing at Fusco’s re-enactment of his latest date. 

“Damn boo! Let me find out,” Joss said grabbing Shaw’s hand and twirling her about. 

“You ain’t looking too bad yourself lady,” Shaw commented. John nodded in agreement. 

Joss’s red strapless gown gave her Hollywood glamour. Her hair was up in a bun and her makeup edged malice. Damn, John was a lucky boy.

Joss slipped Shaw one of the flasks they snuck in.

“Now it’s a party,” Shaw said before she took a long swig. 

Grice eventually got the courage to ask Zoe to dance and she chuckled triumphantly as she got led away to the dance floor. They all danced a little and Shaw allowed Tomas his first song. It was fast so definitely more fun than the slow dance would be.

About an hour into the formal, they had finished most of the flasks. Shaw tried to think about anything else, but her mind kept replaying the same track. ‘Yeah. Okay.’ She berated herself. Why not, 'Hey I think I have feelings for you and I’m a sociopath so it’s mad weird. Wanna bone now?’ It seemed so simple.

Joss, after picking up on her friend’s mood, sat in the chair next to her. Before she could say anything, her eyes caught sight of something behind Shaw that made her beam.

Shaw turned to see Root standing at the entrance. And god Root was everything. Shaw tried to swallow, but a lump caught in her throat. She couldn’t look away, even if she wanted to. 

Root took off her leather jacket to reveal a blue A-line dress that dipped low. It stopped at her knees, but the fabric clung to her skin highlighting all the all feminine details. She also wore black heels and with Root’s legs, she seemed to reach the stars. Her lipstick was red and her eyes dark. Her hair as always, could only be described as flawless.

“That’s it. I’m leaving John. Look at her. Jesus. And she has a brownstone. If you don’t do something about this, then I will,” Joss mocked. 

Shaw was too entranced to even dignify Joss’s remarks with a response. They both rose to their feet as Root approached them. 

“Hey ladies. Long time no gunfire,” Root said.

Joss swept her up in a hug. “I was just telling Shaw that John and I are done after seeing you in this dress. I think he’ll accept us running away together.”

Root put her arms around Joss’ neck and chuckled, “Any time, Any place. But let’s face it, John would burn down the world to find you.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me.” She pulled out her iPhone and took a selfie with Root.

Joss pulled Shaw in next to Root so that she could be in the next picture. Sameen wanted to stop inhaling the tall brunette’s scent, especially since it seemed to cause her breathing to become more of a pant. It was intoxicating. After the picture, they immediately moved apart which made Joss roll her eyes. 

“Hey you look—“ Shaw started. “Good job.”

“You look beautiful Sameen.” Root’s eyes roved her body so slowly, it made Shaw unconsciously bite her lip. 

“Where’s Hanna?” Shaw asked, immediately regretting it. 

“She had to leave town earlier than expected.”

The silence hung in the air between them and time seemed to slow. They had barely realized Joss left them alone.

“Shame. Things go pear-shaped?”

Root rolled her eyes with a smirk. “It’s complicated.”

“Seems to be a lot of that going around.” Shaw took out the flask and handed it to Root.

“No thanks. I brought my own.” Root slipped her hand slowly up her thigh to reveal a flask and thigh holster. Shaw could feel her skin burning, each nerve ending firing at the view of the hacker’s thigh. Root lowered her dress and took a drink from the flask before handing it to Shaw. 

That sat in the same awkward silence that had surrounded them since the house party. As they passed the flask back and forth, their gazes became more intense. Their body language screamed let's get out of here to anyone who cared to notice. 

“So,” Root began, “Where’s Tomas?”

Shaw had barely been able to think of anything else besides how stifling it was to be around Root. The warmth of her own body spread wildly, her skin obviously flushed. 

“Who? Oh right. He’s uh-“ As if his ears were burning, Tomas came up to Shaw just as a slow song began.

“Can I cash in my second dance token now?” He asked. He turned to Root and eyed her appreciatively. “Root you are a vision.”

“Thanks.” Root looked towards the dance floor. “You kids have fun.”

Tomas pulled out Shaw’s chair, to her disgust. She wanted to handcuff herself to the table and never leave Root, but couldn't find the words to protest. Root liked the song, but could only watch Shaw and Tomas dance together a few moments before she stood up to leave. She thought she could get use to seeing Shaw with other people in order to salvage any chance of a normal friendship, but today wasn’t that day. She’d only come because Joss asked her. With her arms folded, she made her way across the dancefloor slowly and then disappeared through the double doors.

Shaw watched her leave. It took her a whole thirty seconds to disconnect from Tomas and go after Root. She knew he’d get over it. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she knew it was right. It’s what she wanted. She eventually found Root’s Mustang, but no Root. Shaw realized the other girl probably took an Uber or taxi home after drinking. But she still had to let Root know she kinda cared. 

Root hadn’t taken a taxi home. She had stopped to use the restroom before leaving. She walked out to her car and slid into driver’s seat. She saw something white above her head. Tucked in the visor above was a flower, the same flower she saw behind Sameen’s ear earlier. 

Her smile was bright as she took it in her hands. She barely noticed the small figured woman in front of her car. Shaw walked to Root’s door and opened it, allowing the tall brunette to step out and look into her eyes. 

And there it was again. Shaw felt like she was drowning. Root reached out and touched her face gently and that was all Shaw needed to close the distance and crash their lips together. They grabbed onto each other desperately. Shaw weaved both hands around Root’s neck, while Root’s hands found solace on her waist. Their mouths moved together like they’ve been doing this for years. Their tongues fought and danced at the same time. Root moaned as Shaw scraped her lower lip with her teeth. Her hands had abandoned Shaw’s waist and were massaging her toned ass, pressing them closer together against Root’s car.

They finally broke for air, resting their foreheads together.

“Wanna get outta here?” Shaw asked, her voice low and raspy.

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

The car ride was brutal. Root had both hands of the wheel, but Shaw couldn’t contain whatever they had unleashed. She stroked Root’s thighs as she bit on her ear lobe causing Root to groan, “Fucckkk.”

After fifteen minutes of torture, they were crashing through Root’s front door, immediately discarding their coats. Root kicked off her heels before she pressed Shaw against the wall a few feet beyond the door. They gazed at each other, panting like they had just run a race, each daring the other to make the next move. 

Shaw thought about Root’s mouth fixations and knew Root was going to enjoy marking her, only imagining the pattern of bites she’d receive.

Root kissed her, slowly raking her fingertips up Shaw’s thighs, taking the dress with them. She moved lower to kiss and suck at Shaw’s pulse point. She slid her thigh in between, making sweet contact with Shaw’s center and giving the shorter woman opportunity to do the same. 

Shaw whimpered as she lifted her head to the side letting Root leave her mark, biting her hard enough to draw blood. Their hips moved together causing blissful friction. One of Root’s hands kneaded Shaw’s breast while the other squeezed her ass. Shaw’s nails dug into Root’s waist pulling her impossibly closer. 

They moved frantically against each other. It only took a few moments for them to climax, their mouths hanging open, swallowing each other’s essence. 

Shaw was first to regain some control over her body. She roughly grabbed Root’s upper arms before slamming her into the opposite side of the wall. Her fingertips travelled along Root’s collarbones before reaching the dress’s neckline and ripping it from Root’s body.

“Oops.” She hummed against Root’s ear.

“I’ve been meaning to replace it anyway,” Root said, greatly affected by Shaw’s show of strength. 

Underneath Root’s dress was red lingerie that matched the red lipstick smeared on both their of their mouths. Shaw’s eyes were pulled to the other shade of red on Root’s lips. It was blood. A gush of pleasure ran through her core and she bit the same spot making Root whimper against her. 

Shaw wasted no more time, stripping Root of her bra. She ran her tongue along the goosebumps covered chest before sucking and nipping at the skin. Root hands tangled in Sameen’s rich dark tresses, moving into the wonderful workings. 

Shaw finally discarded her heels before kissing and sucking down Root’s torso, skipping her breasts, making Root sigh wantonly. She pressed her nose to Root’s pubic bone through the thin fabric, opening her mouth and grazing her teeth across her heated center. The tall brunette gasped and Shaw moaned at the wetness soaking through the panties before yanking them down Root's long legs. 

She pressed her forearm across Root’s waist and nudged her thighs wider. She flattened her tongue and licked the entire length of Root’s pussy, causing the hacker's knees to buckle. She slowly worked her tongue around Root’s clit, circling it lightly before sucking it hard, then flicking it lightly. Over and over her tongue created a dangerous pattern. Shaw winced in pleasure when she felt Root’s fingernails dig into her scalp, grinding into Shaw’s mouth wildly.

Shaw slipped two fingers in without hesitation. 

“Oh fuck Sameen,” Root moaned. Shaw went slow in her actions as she kissed her way back up Root’s torso, teasing Root’s nipple with her tongue and teeth as she stroked her deeper

Root tried to make up for Shaw’s torturous pace by bucking up against her hand, but when Shaw stilled her actions, Root couldn't help pouting, causing the other girl to grin devilishly. Root wasn’t disappointed long when Shaw’s free hand wrapped around her throat. She looked into Root’s eyes as if asking for permission. Root nodded and closed her eyes as Shaw’s grip tightened while the other hand sped up.

Her palm grazed Root’s clit, her fingers stroked her g-spot, and her mouth teased her breasts, while the other hand choked her. It was so much, too much, and Root felt like she was coming out of her skin. When her eyes became too hazy, Shaw released the pressure just a bit before leaning into Root’s ear. 

“You’re mine Root,” she growled, “Don’t close your eyes. If you do, I’ll stop.” Root’s walls clenched around Shaw’s fingers uncontrollably at the threat. Then Shaw kissed her deeply as if sealing her possession. 

Shaw’s grip tightened again as Root nodded through her lustful daze. Her eyes watered from the lack of oxygen and Shaw’s fingers were relentless. She slid another digit in and increased her speed. 

“Take it Sameen. It’s yours.” Root choked out in the most pornographic manner. She came with an almost silent wail, a tear streaking her face. Shaw felt herself pooling as she watched Root ride out her orgasm. She licked the tear off Root’s face and continued to stare as she slid her fingers out. 

Root buried her head into Shaw’s shoulder a minute to catch her breath. Her legs were wobbly, and after coming back down, she cupped the small brunette’s cheeks and kissed her gently. It took little time for their kiss to become more heated and Shaw’s tongue finding Root’s mouth slick and warm. They headed towards the bedroom. Root stopped to flick a switch on the wall as they crossed the threshold and a song started playing, the same one Shaw remembered from the drive to the house party.

At the foot of the bed, Root reached around to slowly unzip Shaw’s dress and it pooled to the floor. She didn’t hesitate in unclasping Shaw’s black bra, taking in her perfect breasts and hardened nipples. The sucking and biting trailed down Shaw’s neck and she hissed, moving into Root’s ministrations. She worked her way down until she reached Shaw’s breasts, completely enveloping one nipple with her lips and tongue, while one hand pinched the other nipple harshly. 

When Shaw’s hands went to Root’s shoulders to bring her closer, Root pulled away and grabbed her forearms. She leaned into Shaw’s ear and whispered, “It’s my turn now,” she brought one hand down to cup’s Shaw’s sex through the wet fabric, “You’re mine and if you touch me without my permission, I’ll stop.” At the last word she bit Shaw’s earlobe hard, while squeezing her center. Shaw gasped with desire. 

Root smirked before she dropped to her knees, palms moving down Shaw’s torso. They locked eyes as she slid the panties down Shaw’s toned legs. Her pussy was wet with need and Root sucked in her own bottom lip at the sight. 

Shaw clenched her fist in anticipation when she felt Root’s hands slide up the back of her thighs, pulling her closer. Root’s mouth was better than she could have ever imagined. It was almost frantic in the way she sucked, licked, and nibbled between Shaw’s dripping folds. Shaw moaned loudly, despite herself, and gripped her own breasts in distress.

When Root felt her getting closer she stopped, looking up at Shaw who wore a look of extreme frustration and arousal. 

“Turn around,” Root said, voice unbelievably calm. As soon as she did, Root grabbed her ass cheeks, biting and sucking them hard, ensuring to mark Shaw’s backside just as much as she marked her front. When she had her fill of Shaw’s perfect ass, she slapped it hard. She slapped it over and over again until it was red and burning. Shaw was practically on the verge of climax from this treatment alone. 

Root then pushed Shaw onto the bed facedown. She spread the marked cheeks before sliding her tongue in from behind, roughly tongue fucking her. Shaw moved against the wonderful wet pressure and had given up on holding back her sounds of pleasure, pleading Root for more. 

She moved up again, kissing and clawing her nails up Shaw’s back until she reached her shoulders, biting down hard as she slipped two fingers in.

“Fuck yeah, j-just like that,” Shaw whimpered. 

Root wrapped her free arm around Shaw’s neck in an almost choke hold while she continued to suck her neck and thrust into her without abandon. Their rhythm was perfect. Root was grinding down into her action, rubbing her clit against Shaw’s toned ass. Root slipped a third digit in and picked up her pace. 

Shaw felt like she was going to explode as Root struck her g-spot over and over again, and clit pressed into the mattress creating a wicked pressure of it’s own. She felt so consumed. She bucked against the hacker's hand as if she was a puppet, her strings being pulled by Root.

“Sameen, you feel so good,” Root moaned in her ear driving herself into the girl harder and deeper.

Shaw fully arched into Root before coming with an embarrassing cry. The force of the explosion between Shaw’s legs pushed Root over her own edge. The hacker’s fingers still moved insider her slowly, helping Shaw ride out the mind-blowing orgasm. The shorter girl wanted to hide her face, coming down and feeling the wetness dripping from her thighs. Root smirked against her neck, further proving what she already knew. Shaw had squirted or female ejaculated to be more politically correct.

Root removed her hand from Shaw’s center, causing the other girl to shiver. She rolled onto her back allowing Shaw some space. She lazily licked her fingers watching the haze linger in Shaw’s eyes. The shorter girl rolled over to look at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath.

“I’ve never –that’s never happened before,” Shaw said not meeting the big brown eyes boring into the side of her face.

“Yeah?” Root said eyes roving over Shaw’s body again, “Well I’ve never caused that to happen before. But I—“ She was cut off by Shaw’s glare knowing what it would mean.

“I loved watching it happen. You shouldn’t be embarrassed,” Root said, rolling onto her side. 

“Who said I was embarrassed?” Shaw asked pointedly.

This time it was Root who rolled her eyes with a smirk. All she wanted to do was touch Shaw, but Root was afraid it would still scare her off, which made it all the more shocking when she felt Shaw’s hand slide into hers.

“So…what happens now?” Root asked, her voice shaking.

“I didn’t think that far ahead. I really didn’t think beyond slipping a flower into your car. I guess everything else was a pleasant surprise,” she responded, rolling over to face Root.

They moved up the bed and got under the covers. Root slid closer until she was nuzzled against Shaw’s neck. They were both exhausted and sated. 

“I don’t cuddle so don’t get used to this,” Shaw murmured as she drifted off.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Root closed her eyes to the best night’s sleep she’d ever had. 

\----

“So…” Shaw began as she fiddled with her coffee cup, sitting at Root’s kitchen island the next morning, "How do these things usually get discussed?"

Root was busy making pancakes and bacon. After pouring more batter onto the griddle, she grabbed her coffee cup and settled next to Shaw.

“Let’s start simple I guess. We are attracted to each other.”

“Definitely,” Shaw said smirking behind her cup to Root’s surprise.

“But you don’t do relationships.”

“No. Well never before.”

Root’s ears perk up at the glimmer of hope. 

“Calm down nerd. That doesn’t mean we should start updating statuses anytime soon.”

Root’s grin only widened. “That’s fair. Are we exclusive?”

Shaw flinched at the connotation. “I don’t know. I mean if you want. You didn’t seem to like me with Tomas and I basically want to kill anyone who touches you anyway. So for now, only each other. Is that good enough for you Root?” She rolled her eyes, avoiding the tall brunette's tearful gaze.

“Yes Sameen. That’s good enough for me.” Root reached over and placed a hand on her thigh before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Sameen pulled her in closer. It was Root who broke the kiss to flip the pancakes. Shaw groaned, but would have much preferred an unburnt breakfast.

“Should we tell anyone? Our friends I mean?” Root asked because although she wanted to scream it from the rooftop, she thought Joss deserved to know at the very least, but didn't want to move too quickly if Shaw wasn't ready.

Shaw shrugged. “I don’t really care for other people to know my business, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt for our friends to know.”

Root sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Shaw.

“Keep being this sweet Sameen and I may have to trap you here all weekend. I do have some steaks in the freezer.” Root eyes her full of mirth.

“I never said I was busy this weekend,” she replied, meeting Root’s gaze.

\----

PART 1 EPILOGUE

“Wait, wait, wait! So you two are together now?” Lionel asked looking between Root and Shaw.

Shaw groaned. “Yes Lionel. Can we please move forward?”

“Called it. Pay up you two,” Joss said smiling at John and Fusco.

“You bet on us getting together?” Root asked affronted.

“Please girl. Of course I did. Technically Zoe, Harold, and I did,” Joss answered. Harold and Zoe pretended to focus on a sign up sheet in the hall to avoid Shaw’s glare.

“Yeah Fusco and I assumed you’d kill each other first,” John added with a satisfied smirk.

It was the last day before winter break and they were all looking forward to the vacation.

“Well it’s nice to know you all have such a stake in our relationship.” Shaw pulled Root along as they continued to walk towards the school exit. She pretended not to notice Root’s look of surprise at the term relationship. “Shut it Root. Not what I meant.”

Root thought it wise to remain quiet as she basked in the small victory.

“So uh…my mom wanted to know if you’re going to Texas for the holidays. Not that uh you wouldn’t have anywhere to go, but she offered-“

“Yes,” Root replied.

Shaw was relieved. Asking Root to hang out with her mother wasn't something she would do normally, but she had been curious about Root’s holiday plans. It was her mother who made the suggestion in the end. Shaw didn’t care for holidays herself, however the thought of Root being alone when she didn’t have to be bothered her.

“Well you’re just full of surprises,” Joss said to Shaw, strolling up beside them.

Root squeezed her hand a little tighter. “Yeah, can’t say I’m not enjoying them.” 

\----

Shaw’s mom was checking the roast in the oven on Christmas day, leaving the two girls setting the table. They made it two minutes before Shaw was pushing Root into the wall of the hallway and taking the hacker’s bottom lip between her teeth. It seemed they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for longer than a minute once they were alone. Root pulled the belt loops on Shaw’s jeans until she could feel the heat from Shaw’s center on her thigh. The small girl moaned as she moved down Root’s jawline with her tongue and lips.

“Sam,” Root says breathing heavily and hesitant in her own conviction, “your mom could catch us.” She holds Shaw’s forearms.

“Did you see all those goddamn bells on that sweater? I can hear her from here,” Shaw replies trying to regain control.

Root laughed. “It’s adorable that you can’t get enough of me, but if you keep going at me like this, your mom may not like me as much.”

Shaw sighed and backed away. Moments later they heard her mom heading into the dining room.

“Hey girls, the roast is ready,” she called.

They come around the corner and sit at their places. 

“Saman-, sorry Root, I’m glad you decided to join us.”

“I am too Mrs. Shaw.” She smiled warmly.

“Now I can ask how you finally wore Sameen down.” She winked and Shaw groaned as she started to spoon food onto her plate.

“I didn’t actually. It was all Sam. She hid a flower in my car and I guess I swooned,” Root explained. She glanced a Shaw who pretended to not hear and instead focused on eating. 

Shaw didn’t have to see her mother’s expression to know what was coming next. She felt her mother’s hand on her wrist before looking up to see the knowing smile on her face.

“Just when I thought she couldn’t take after her father more,” Mrs. Shaw replied simply.

“I guess we have a type,” Root responded feeling the warmth spread in her chest.

“I guess so,” Shaw said, “Now can I eat in peace or are you two gonna pester me all day?”


	6. Part 2: And As We Grow Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set three and a half years after Heroes, everyone's doing college things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed doing this AU. So I definitely wanted to explore a relationship that started with Shoot in high school, but what happens after that. Do they last? We'll find out in Part 2 and 3 of this series.

Root and Harold settled into a large table at their group's favorite burger joint from high school, waiting for the others to arrive. They’ve driven from MIT to New York for Zoe’s birthday/going away celebration. They were both only in their 3rd year at the prestigious institution, but were already seniors. 

‘Nerds,’ Shaw scoffed on the phone to Root after she’d told her sorta girlfriend. Root could still hear the proud smirk in her voice.

Harold was rambling on about the new code he was working on for their joint thesis on ethical implications of artificial intelligence. Not that Root would consider it rambling as it was just as enthralling to her. While they often got into heated debates during their Thursday night coding sessions, which included three new friends, Daniel, Jason, and Daizo, she and Harold were more kindred in their passion than anyone she’d ever met. 

Laughter erupts through the entrance as their friends arrive, causing Root to stop listening and perk up in their direction. Sameen’s default expression of forced smile and permanent scowl still gives Root butterflies as she stands up to greet them. 

They all exchange hugs and genuine affection before sitting around the table. It’s not like Boston and New York are terribly far apart, but with rigorous curriculums at reputable universities, there wasn’t much time for outside socializing. For the most part, they communicated through their group’s email and text conversations. Well, except for Root and Shaw.

It had been nearly three and half years since they started exclusively sleeping together. OK. And sometimes they shared meals. OK. And maybe they would spend most of their extended free time together, but Shaw always made it perfectly clear Root was not her girlfriend. 

“Zoe, I can’t believe you’re interning at the UN. Graduate students are probably lining up to take you out for that spot,” Joss says. 

“Oh they can try. I’ve worked hard and made the right connections. What can I say?” Zoe replied with a subtle smirk. 

“Well I for one will miss you, but surely you will be great,” Harold added.

Zoe playfully nudges him in the side. 

“You all know we still have the group email, which I will be checking so don’t stop writing.” She pointed her stare at Shaw.

“What?” Shaw asked around a mouth full of greasy beef.

“If anyone has a habit of just dropping out of a convo, its you sweetie,” Root offered, reaching across the table to brush crumbs off the smaller woman’s mouth. Shaw had gotten no less uncomfortable with Root’s physical touches in public. Handing holding every once in a while was fine, but the hacker never gave up finding any reason for skin on skin contact. 

Shaw huffed. “Don’t worry Zoe. If I murder Root, I’ll email the pictures.” They all laugh and never seem to be tire of the couple’s dynamic. Shaw’s gruffness and Root’s ability to comfort her like a fussy toddler. 

“So what do want to do this weekend birthday girl?” Fusco asked. He and John attended Fordham while Zoe, Joss and Shaw went to Columbia. 

Zoe fake contemplates. “I was thinking we could go see Hamilton and dinner I guess. Okay and dancing.”

Shaw groans. “Aren’t those tickets like a billion dollars? Some of us have medical school to pay for.”

“Don’t worry. I know a guy,” Zoe reassured.

“And besides Sam, you know I’m a generous sugar mama,” Root added with a suggestive non-wink. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Zoe, please take me with you.”

“Come on Shaw. We all know you’ll miss rolling your eyes this much,” John chuckles.  
\----  
After burgers, they went into lower Manhattan for drinks at Zoe’s favorite nightclub. When Harold got so drunk that he passed out on top of the table, they all decided the night should conclude. 

Shaw laughed at John’s disapproval when Joss took out her iPhone to snap a picture of Harold’s face. 

“What? I’m sending it to Grace,” Joss says as if it was completely logical.

“She’s right big lug. Grace wants to know if Harry has a healthy social life. She worries you know,” Root added. She had lazily been trailing her fingers up and down Shaw’s thigh as they sat beside each other in the booth. 

At first it was like a soft hum lightly tracing and retracing a path, but now Shaw was beginning to fidget, especially when Root decided to dig her nails into her thigh instead. Shaw cursed herself for wearing such tight jeans.

“Alright party people, dinner and drinks tomorrow before or after the show?” Zoe asks.

“After,” Shaw answered, pushing Root out of the booth and following behind. She figured she could eat a pre-dinner before the show. 

“Perfect. I know just the fancy steakhouse. I had a thing with the chef once so it’s on me,” Zoe shrugged.

Joss laughs with a slight frown. “Damn girl. I’m really going to miss you.” John squeezed her shoulder seeing the tears in his girlfriend’s eyes. Zoe pulls her in for a big hug. 

“Joss you promised me you wouldn’t drunk cry until tomorrow,” Zoe sobs.

Shaw cautiously patted them both on the arms. “There, there.” Before she could step back, Joss pulled her in too. She remains completely rigid until the group hug is over.

She looked back to see Root who has a tearful gaze. 

“No, don’t you start too,” she tells Root. She grabs the hacker’s hand and leads them outside, both of them yelling good-byes as they depart.  
\----  
They took an Uber to Shaw’s mom’s place since Root had given up her brownstone in New York. It was habitual since Ms. Shaw had offered her a place to stay for any school breaks if she didn’t go visit the Freys in Texas or take an exotic trip. On the last two visits, Shaw had even come along. 

Shaw tried to be as quiet as possible unlocking the door before the alarm went off. Her mom kept the hall light on so they didn’t have to worry about running into oversized furniture in the dark. 

Root leaned against the banister of the stairs observing Shaw, eyes searching and devouring. It wasn’t ideal to have sex in her childhood home, especially with her mom being two rooms down the hall, but Shaw had been making it work this long. The challenge to be quiet had become more of a game to them.

Taking Shaw by the hand, they ascend the stairs. Once inside Shaw’s bedroom, that was somehow less bare since Shaw moved out, they stare at each other from a few feet apart as they undress. Sameen closed the distance between them and slid her hand down Root’s torso, skin so soft and warm to the touch. She kissed the pale slender neck causing the other woman to shiver.

“I’ll never tire of this,” Shaw whispers the promise into her ear.

Root knows that for Shaw, this is as close to a declaration of love that she’s ever going to get. She cups Sameen’s face and kisses her deeply, trying to convey what the future doctor already knows. Her tongue traces Sameen’s lips. It’s all so rare and intimate. 

She remembers the first time they had one of these rare tender sex sessions. It was after their first year of college and Root was going to Europe for the summer. Shaw had taken them on what was considered their first date to get pizza and then an arcade since Root loved video games. Root had concluded it was both romantic and cheesy, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Later they arrived at her brownstone to find lit candles surrounding a lonely blanket fort in the center of the living room, the furniture having been sold off before the selling of the property.

Root took any intimacy Shaw offered, but these rare moments she savored. Her sorta girlfriend took her time covering her body in soft lips and teasing bites. 

“Tell me what you want,” Shaw says, pushing Root down onto the bed and straddling her lap. 

Root sucks on Shaw’s pulse with languid movements causing the woman above to roll her hips.

“I want you to grab the feeldoe from my dufflebag and then I want to fuck you.” Root emphasizes her point my digging her nails into Sameens ass. Shaw bites back a moan before slipping off Root’s lap and padding towards their luggage. She unzips the bag and grabs Root’s favorite toy. She plays with it in her fingers to ensure it was cleaned properly before handing it over to Root. “Get on the bed.”

Shaw lies down and strokes her clit, eyes half lidded and devouring Root’s actions. Root rests at the foot of the bed on her knees, rubbing her own circles between her legs. Shaw sucks her bottom lip between her teeth as Root enters herself with one, then two fingers. Her breathing is getting shallower and Shaw rubs frantically, eyes never leaving Root’s hands. Root withdraws her fingers and makes her way over to Sameen. She rubs her previously used digits over Shaw’s lips causing the woman lying down to suck them into her mouth, using her tongue to lick them clean. She tries to restrain the moan from tasting Root. It’s not as if they didn’t see each other at least twice a month anyway, but everything about Root was addicting.

“Grip the headboard,” Root instructs while tracing the feeldoe down Shaw’s torso to her center. She chuckles at Shaw’s dilated pupils and look of desperation. 

Root slides one end of the toy inside herself gently. Shaw really wants to release that headboard and squeeze Root’s hard nipples, but she’ll let Root have her way…this time. The hacker reaches for Shaw’s breasts instead, alternating between massaging and teasing the taut brown nipples as she rubs the feeldoe up and down Shaw’s sex with her hips. She pushes Shaw’s legs wider before settling between them.

“Root, please,” the small woman whimpered, trying to use her strong legs to pull the tall woman closer. Root could never deny a request like that. She enters Shaw with a firm thrust, lowering herself to press firmly against Shaw’s body. Resting her elbows on either side of Sameen’s head, their tongues match the thrusts of Root’s languid pace, driving in hard and withdrawing gently. 

Sameen’s knuckles whiten, legs wrapped tightly around Root’s slender hips. 

“Fuck that feels so good,” Shaw breathes into Root’s mouth, gasping when Root responds by moving harder against her.

‘Damn.’ Root thinks. She had wanted to draw this out, but she knows she can’t resist the feel of Shaw writhing beneath her, nails digging into her waist.

Breaking what little restraint she had, Root speeds up, chasing Shaw’s very close orgasm. Her only hope is that her own climax doesn’t swallow her first. Their attempts to be quiet fail as Shaw basically cries incoherent words of ecstasy when climaxes. Root has to bite Shaw’s neck when she comes, moaning ‘I love you’ into the sweat dampened skin.

Shaw tenses, but doesn’t move away. It’s not like she didn’t know, but hearing the words is slightly different. After sliding the toy out and dropping it on the floor, they stare up at the ceiling in silence. 

“Sorry about that. Drunken orgasm and all,” Root lied.

Shaw nodded. Root releases a breath when the smaller woman moved closer to her, cuddling against her neck. 

“You don’t think my mom heard us do you?” Sam asked before falling asleep.

“She didn’t hear me, but you my dear were a bit vocal.”   
\----  
The next morning Root found the bed empty to no surprise. Shaw was always up early to go running or to eat breakfast. 

Root sat up and pulled on her pajamas before leaving the room. She found Shaw and her mother downstairs making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. 

“Morning sleepy head,” Mrs. Shaw calls to Root from behind the stove. She reduces the heat and walks over to give Root a hug and peck on the forehead.

“Morning Mrs. Shaw. Breakfast smells great and thanks so much for letting me stay again.”

“Any time my dear. Did you sleep well?” She headed back towards the stove.

“Absolutely.” 

Shaw eyes her and suppresses a smirk from forming at her lips.

“Good, because if what I heard last night was any indication, my daughter got a great night’s sleep as well.” She gave them the ‘I know what you did and next time be quieter because it’s 3:30 in the morning' look.

Shaw choked on her coffee at her mother’s words while Root’s face turned beet red.


	7. Commitments and Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get strained with our favorite couple, but who is really to blame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts where the last chapter ends, about 3 years after high school. The second part of the chapter throws us another 4 years in the future, while they're in grad school.

Everyone sported bloodshot eyes and migraines on Sunday morning as they dropped Zoe off at the airport. The previous night was the perfect blend of adventure, culture, and typical drunken debauchery. Hangovers aside, saying goodbye was a bummer for them all.

After the tearful affair, Root treated a very crank Shaw to breakfast at Shaw’s favorite diner, before she and Harold headed back to Cambridge. Eating being Shaw’s favorite past time worked well with Root’s favorite past time, which happened to be watching Shaw eat.

“Stop staring you psycho. I’m trying to enjoy my food,” Shaw groans, failing to wipe the syrup from her lips. She rolled her eyes at Root who continued to gaze.

“Hmm. What was that? I was super distracted.” Root chuckled before returning her attention back to the pancakes in front of her. “Besides I don’t get the pleasure to watch the show as much as I use to.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” 

Root placed the fork down and sat back, eyes challenging Shaw.

“It’s no one’s fault we’re both incredibly brilliant and incredibly driven in our fields. Some people would say that’s good thing. The drawback? We can both get extremely focused.”

Shaw scoffed and placed her fork down mirroring Root. The other woman tenses having known Sameen Shaw rarely laid down an eating utensil until completing the task at hand.

“Interesting. I somehow manage Pre-Med at Colombia and part-time at the club, while also making the commitment to take a train, or bus, to MIT once a month to hang out with a bunch of computer nerds. Wait--make that twice a month for the last two months since you can’t leave campus all of a sudden.”

“Commitment?” Root laughs. “Shaw you can’t even admit I’m your girlfriend.”

Shaw glanced around quickly to ensure no one heard, making Root shake her head exasperated.

“You’re not. I don’t do relationships,” Shaw replied, expression blank.

“Not this again.”

“Why does a label matter anyway? You never struck me as the type to 'need validation'.”

“Trust me, I don’t, but it would be nice if I didn’t have to introduce you as my three years and counting fuck buddy.”

Shaw smirked. “Actually not a bad title. We fuck and we’re buddies. Wow MIT was right. You are a genius.”

“Fuck you.” Root tries to stop the smile from forming at her lips. 

“Well said. Want to get out of here?” Root nodded and laid a few bills on the table before following Shaw.

Root hooks her arm into Sameen’s as they walk down the sidewalk. “Sweetie, it’s senior year for me. Once I’m done, you’ll have me all to yourself. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” 

\---

4 Years Later

Root settled into the desk chair and powered up both her PCs. She rubbed her freezing hands together and blew her own warm breath into them.

"Jason you could turn on the heat you know?" Root grumbled peering at the three guys across the table. "I know you're a graduate student with all consuming debt, but be reasonable."

"There's more than one way to warm up." Daniel says throwing a wink at Root, who returns it with a look of disgust.

"Don't be gross Dan," she scolded.

He laughs and throws a ball of paper at her. "See flirting makes people super uncomfortable. I actually recorded your reaction to send to Shaw."

She glared at him launching the paper back in his direction. "Not cool." 

"Come on Root. To be fair, Shaw prefers us to keep an eye on you. And she implored us to antagonize you as much as possible, since its your favorite past time to do to her," Daizo explained. 

"Et tu Daizo?" Root asked.

"Okay gang, time to focus. If we can't get this algorithm working, Harold will kill us, or send a sternly worded email which is worse somehow," Jason chimed in.

Jason tried to not look annoyed. As Daniel and Daizo liked to jokingly flirt with the attractive hacker, Jason had an actual crush on her. Root let him down gently during their undergrad year, but it was obvious he still harbored feelings for her.

After Harold and Root completed their well-received thesis two and a half years ago, they were offered grants to work for a computational engineering company in Sweden. Harold accepted and left a year and a half ago, but Root busied herself with a side project regarding she and Harold's original thesis. Daizo, Daniel, and Jason came on board to help with the endless coding needed to further the AI study while Harold would mostly teleconference in.

"Fair, no one conveys disdain through email like Harry," Root responded, settling in for a long session.

A few hours passed and they took a break, walking to a nearby twenty-four hour diner to grab some food. 

"Speaking of Shaw, when are you heading to New York? I thought this Friday was your weekend to visit her?" Jason asked while they stood in line to order.

"She's actually coming here this weekend. She should be here early tomorrow morning actually," Root answered.

"I bet she's thrilled to be coming to Boston for like the tenth time in a row," Daniel joked.

Root shrugged. "Not particularly, but I always make it up to her." Root winked and as always, it failed.

"TMI," Daniel offered.

While eating, Root received a text from Shaw.

Firecracker: FWD: Here’s your proof Shaw. (vid) So turns out you don’t like flirting. Ha. 

Root: Only from people I want to flirt with ;)

Root: so when are you heading my way?

Firecracker: I told you last weekend I couldn't make it. I just started rounds remember? 

Root: oh shit! that's right! I'm sorry sweetie. It completely slipped my mind.

Firecracker: figures

Root: I promise to make it up to you

Firecracker: You say that a lot. I swear I saw you more when you weren't my girlfriend.

Root: the guys say hello. 

Root: whoa! what do you mean?

Firecracker: What I said. heading to the gym before studying.

Root: Sam I'm really sorry.

Firecracker: Yeah yeah. Whatever nerd

Root sighs and stuffs her cellphone into the pocket of her peacoat. She'll definitely be sending Sameen a sexy picture later.

\----

The next day, Shaw sat in the prized corner of the library, scowling at anyone who came within 500 feet.

She started her first rounds being a 3rd medical student and was admittedly the best in the class. To keep up her pristine record meant constant studying and less concern for seeing Root. Well...almost. 

Joss finds her and whispers, "I think you're scaring the newbies. She sets her laptop on the table.

"They should know better." Shaw shrugged.

Joss chuckled and sits diagonal from her. She scrolls through her texts from John, whose serving in the Marine corps having been recruited right after graduating.

"Weren’t you supposed to go see Root this weekend?" She asked.

Shaw rolled her eyes. "Yep. Change of plans. Busy with this whole med school thing and all."

"Well she should get her bony ass here," Joss joked, "I miss her and you're grumpier when she's not around."

"I'm grumpier when I dont get laid."

"You and me both." They both snort at their mutual improvised celibacy.

Returning back to their respective studies, Shaw connects her cellphone to ear buds. A few minutes passed and it buzzed in her ear. It was another nude text from Root, the fourth since last night.

Shaw grumbled under her breath, frustrated at not being able to do anything about her girlfriend's incessant teasing and her growing horniness. She enabled the do not disturb feature to prevent any more unwanted, and still kinda wanted, texts from Root.

A woman setting up at a table a few rows down caught Shaw's attention and they exchange a casual nod. 

Kelli was attractive and happened to be in Shaw's program, not to mention she also resided in the same apartment building. They ran into each other often enough to build mutual respect from a distance.

Joss noticed Shaw’s first acknowledgement of Kelli and Shaw's several other subsequent glances in the petite Asian's direction.

"Okay sailor, who's the chick you're checking out?" Joss asked, tone harsher than she expected.

"What? Nothing. She's an acquaintance," Shaw responded a little too defensively.

"What type of acquaintance?"

"The type that's in my med class and lives in my building." Shaw snorts.

"Shaw, don’t make me tell Root you’re hot for hottie over there. I'm bound by friendship to you both, so just don't do anything stupid,” Joss huffed returning back to her book. 

Shaw shook her head in annoyance. Of course she would never hurt her favorite psycho nerd. Feelings were still somewhat foreign to her, but Shaw had become an expert at Root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments everyone!


	8. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root finally visits and gets the lowdown on a new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still enjoying this story. I'm really pleased about where it's going from here.

A few weeks passed since Root sent all the risqué texts the petite Sameen could handle and she decided to visit her girlfriend in New York. She arrived at Sameen's apartment on Friday and prepared dinner while Sameen finished at the hospital. Beaming with excitement over her project and seeing Sameen, Root worked thoughtfully in preparation for their evening.

She diced the onions and sautéed them in a spiced butter before adding the steaks to the pan. The alluring aroma filled the small apartment, which would no doubt delight Sameen. Root heard the key enter the lock as she set the timer for the baked potatoes. 

Upon coming in, Sameen dropped her backpack by the door and entered the kitchen to find Root busy making a salad. The tall brunette looked over her shoulder and gave the shorter woman a wink. Sameen scoffed, but walked over to wrap her arms around Root's waist. The hacker shivered feeling Sam's warm lips on the back of her neck.

"Kiss kiss to you too," Root said turning around to place a kiss upon Sam's full lips.

The other woman eagerly returned the regard my pulling Root closer and sliding her hands down the sides of Root's thin V-neck tee. They finally broke apart when the timer for broiling the potatoes went off. 

"Don't think this meal makes up for your absence or those fucking tease me texts,” Shaw informed. 

“Maybe not the meal, but dessert may change your mind.” 

Root plated dinner as she updated Sameen on her project with Harold. Shaw listened as the hacker rambled on in coding jargon. She didn’t particularly care about the subject matter, but she would be lying to herself if the glint in Root’s eyes as she talked didn’t warm her chest.

Delicious barely described the taste of Root’s cooking. After weeks of hospital cafeteria food and protein bars, a gourmet steak dinner did in fact mend Shaw’s previous mood towards Root’s lack of visits.

When they finished eating, Root asked Sam about her rotations as she retrieved a strawberry cheesecake from the refrigerator.

“It’s fun I guess. And it sucks too. I lost my first patient a few days ago,” Sameen answered with a blank expression as her eyes zeroed in on the dessert Root was slicing.

The hacker paused at the revelation and looked at her girlfriend with apologetic eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Sam. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shaw shrugs and accepts the small plate handed to her. 

“My attending said there was nothing I could do,” Shaw mumbled around the food. “I have to do a stupid psyche evaluation because of it.”

Root nods. “I still wish I was there for you.”

“It was no biggie. I got wasted with Joss and Kelly later. It was soon forgotten.”

“Well that sounds like fun. Kelly’s the doctor friend right?” Root tried her best to feign disinterest, but Kelly had been a topic that interested her. Sameen rarely mentioned new people for the simple fact she didn’t like meeting new people. Kelly was mentioned on the phone before as being a sparring partner at the gym and Root tried really hard to not let her vulnerability show. After all it had been nearly 8 years since the Tomas incident.

“Yeah. She’s number two in our class.”

Root nodded, picking the fork through the strawberry topping and Shaw studied her from across the table.

“She actually wanted to meet you. Since we are all going out tomorrow after my shift, I’ll invite her, if that’s okay with you?”

Root couldn’t pass up the opportunity to meet this woman. 

“Of course.”

Shaw smiled at Root. “And don’t worry, she has nothing on you.”

Root returned a seductive smirk. “You say the sweetest things.”

The tall brunette stood and approached Sameen, letting her fingertips trail across the small dining room table. “I still have to make some things up to you.”

Sameen quirked an eyebrow as she slid her chair back. Root straddled her lap and brought one hand up to tilt Sameen’s head back, exposing strong neck muscles. She raked blunt nails down Sameen’s chest, grazing a hardened nipple as her lips trailed light kisses down soft flesh. Root groaned as she bit and sucked with more vigor. 

Sameen’s nails dug into the hacker’s waist as the sensations became charged. She moaned when Root suddenly captured her lips and introduced her eager tongue. Root’s hips rolled harder, seeking friction through their tight jeans. Sameen stood up and Root’s legs instinctively wrapped around her waist. The shorter woman threw Root onto the table, sending dinnerware crashing to the floor. 

Their breathing was frantic. Clothes flew in all directions until they were able grope, caress, and satisfy each other over and over again.

\----

The next evening, Joss and Root sat a nearby bar drinking cocktails awaiting Shaw and Kelly to arrive. 

“Zoe’s pretty jealous of us right now. Let’s send her a snap,” Joss said as she took a quick photo with her cheek pressed to Root’s.

“I miss her,” Root sighed.

“Yeah me too. But she’ll be back in a few months.” 

“So how’s the big lug? He proposed yet?” 

Joss chuckled. “Yeah right. When that man is finally ready to settle down, I’ll be an old hag. But who knows, this time next year, I’m going to be a big shot attorney and he can finally be my trophy wife.”

“I can see John filling out an apron,” Root quipped.

“He actually has one you know?”

“I’m honestly not shocked.” Root looked around as if making sure the other two hadn’t arrived yet. “So tell me more about Kelly.”

Joss smirked. “She’s hot.”

Root rolled her eyes. “Helpful.”

“But she’s really cool. Her and Shaw aren’t like that. Trust me. Shaw only has eyes for you.”

Just as in high school, Root’s relief is granted by the sage understanding of Joss Carter. 

“Thanks for looking out Joss,” Root said genuinely affected.

The night actually turned out to be quite enjoyable for them all. Root was initially put off by Kelly’s beauty, but she came to realize after a few short minutes that Kelly’s intentions were pure. They took too many shots and seemed to get along famously. The former Chinese gymnast was on a student Visa and had some background in coding. Shaw even joked later to Root that perhaps she herself should be jealous.

That night when they got home, Root made sure that Sameen knew that she only had eyes for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really important. The next chapter will be full of all sorts of angst. So many not happy things will occur so be warned. 
> 
> New Chapter of Living Masks should be up tomorrow or Monday.


	9. Maybe Not Perfect at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies feel all the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please don't hate me after this chapter...

Life was actually kinda perfect for Sameen Shaw. She had good friends. She was still ranked number one in her program. Then there was Root, her forever absent hacker girlfriend, whose recent cancellations took life from perfect to only kinda perfect.

Or maybe not perfect at all.

Shaw understood. She did. Root's work on the Machine was her life, her purpose. If Sameen Shaw understood one thing it was having a purpose. That's why she became a doctor after all. Ever since her father's death, the calling to save lives drove her ambitions. It wasn't to be the hero or for the money, which weren't bad perks, but to simply try to preserve life. Having the most proficient medical skills also couldn't hurt. 

So when it came to work Shaw was the good girlfriend whom was steadfast with Root in all her pursuits. This is how she decided to cope with Root's frequent business travels anyway. 

But Shaw doesn't remember when she became someone who needed to cope and the realization was a kick in face.

And said kick in the face was the day she was dismissed from her residency. 

It had never occurred to the brilliant, skilled, and overall superb doctor, now ex-doctor, that she wouldn't complete her life's ambition. As she sat in front of her attending, a member of the medical licensing board, and the psychiatrist whom performed her psyche evaluation, her first thought was to impale them with the ink pen in the front pocket of her white jacket. 

Shaw had known it wasn't standard to have a psyche evaluation after a patient's death, but figured it was a way to be reprimanded for informing the deceased 's family of the death while eating a protein bar. 

"Doctor Shaw, you’re technically brilliant, but you had to have known your diagnosis since your first year of medical school," her attending explained.

She did. She had known since she was eight actually. Not feeling anything when your father died raised a lot of red flags. 

"I know it may seem like this can be overlooked, but a doctor must not only think logically. Emotions, your ability to sympathize, to empathize, is just as integral to this profession," the psychiatrist added.

"Sympathy doesn't save lives, medical knowledge does," Shaw replied. Her expression was still blank, reinforcing everything they were saying.

"Be that as it may, we have to dismiss you from the association and hospital Doctor Shaw."

She stood up, gave the three people a curt nod, and left the room. Her brain went on autopilot. 

She walked through the hospital hallways for the last time and made her way to the locker room. She took her white coat and threw it in the trash with her scrubs closely following. 

Dressed in her tank, hoody, and skinny jeans, Shaw couldn't bring herself to move, but instead stared at her locker. She didn't know how many times her fists struck the metal case, but by the time she was done, it was off the hinges.

In her fury, she didn't notice someone enterin the room.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked. "I heard what happened."

She doesn't turn around. Shaw doesn't want pity.

"Good news travels fast I hear. Guess this makes you number one now."

"Shaw I didn't mean--" Kelly began.

"I have to go."

Shaw slung her backpack over her shoulder and stalked past Kelly and out the door. She had made it into the elevator before her former colleague could sprint to catch up with her.

"At least wrap your knuckles," Kelly said, throwing a roll of gauze through the elevator doors before they closed. "You shouldn't be alone now."

Then the elevators doors closed and she was alone.

Shaw hated to admit Kelly was right. Maybe she didn't need emotional support like other people, but a drinking buddy would do.

Shaw's mom being her mom wasn't the best candidate. Moreover she couldn't take the disappointment and pity that would be easily read on her mother's face. Joss and John were on vacation in Mexico.

But then there was Root. The hacker was already planning to visit for the weekend and would arrive later that night. They were going on a special trip planned Root. Her girlfriend knew her inside and out and would no doubt be supportive and unyielding in her love. Though Shaw couldn't reciprocate, the mere thought was comforting. 

After picking up sandwiches from her favorite deli, Shaw arrived at her apartment. She demolished them in minutes before wiping the grease from her fingers and picking up her phone to call Root. 

\----

Root winced as she watched another server go offline. 

She and Daizo were trying to resolve a huge failure for their data farm in Germany. Every hour of server outage cost them nearly two hundred grand in revenue. Needless to say, getting those recovered was top priority.

Sameen would no doubt be disappointed that Root needed to cancel their plans, but she would understand. She always did. 

"Speak of the devil," Root mumbled reluctant to stop her keyboard clicks. She reached over to pick up her vibrating cellphone.

"Daizo get Jason on the phone and tell him to send another on site repor. Then conference in Harry and let him know the scope of things. I need to take this."

She hits the 'Answer' button.

"Hey sweetie, I was just about to call you."

"Hey. I just wanted--"

"So I know this will piss you off, but there's a costly server outage in Germany and I'll need to postpone out trip, but just for a little while," Root explained.

Silence.

"Sam please don't be mad. It's costing us a fortune and I promise to make it up to you."

Silence

"Sameen?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I'll talk to your later,” the voice finally responds.

The call ended and Root deflated. She hated this and it wasn't fair to Sameen. At least her surprise announcement would more than make up for it later. Her doctor/girlfriend would be delighted to hear Root would be taking a less active role in working with the completed machine, which would also allow her to live in New York full time. 

"Just a little longer sweetie," she muttered to herself before her fingers began flying over the keyboard again.

\----

Shaw didn't know how long she sat staring out the apartment window. Her cellphone lay shattered on the floor. She finished the remaining of her fifth of whiskey, only about two or three shots. She wanted more, but didn't want to go out for another bottle.

Root wasn't coming. It shouldn't surprise her, but it still felt wrong. Shaw was pissed at herself for wanting, no needing Root. She wasn't dependent. Feeling her resolve slipping further with the setting sun, she stood to grab her keys and headed for the door.

As she opened the door, a familiar figure stood with a raised fist in the air.

Kelly lifted the pizza box and bottle of whiskey.

"Thought you could use a little cheering up. I got half meat lovers for you and half vegetarian for Root," Kelly chirped. 

Shaw stared for a moment before standing aside to allow Kelly to walk through.

"Root's not here," she finally replied, "But thanks."

Shaw grabbed the pizza box from her former colleague, their fingers brushing during the process. The toned Asian doctor discarded her black leather jacket and took a seat at the far end of the sofa. Shaw brought two glasses from the kitchen to set on the coffee table in front of them.

"So how you holding up?" Kelly asked. She filled both their glasses and then took a slice of vegetarian. 

Shaw shrugged and began devouring a meat lovers slice. 

They ate in silence and it’s comfortable, except for Kelly's not so subtle glances at the woman next to her.

\----

It was five, maybe ten, minutes later that Root’s phone began vibrating with text messages. They were all from Joss. 

‘Hey Root, is she okay?’

‘Tell her I’m sorry I just got her texts. Service suckkkksss in Mexico’

‘Give her a big hug for me. She’ll get all the homemade lasagnas she wants once John and I get back’

‘I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY FUCKING DID THIS TO HER!!!’

‘I hope you guys are having fuck the medical board sex right now ;*’

Her face was full of confusion reading through Joss’ texts. Harold was online, which gave Root a much needed break. They had nearly resolved the issues and gotten every server back online.

‘Joss, are you having a stroke?’ Root finally responded.

‘Maybe—how can you be so calm about all this??!’

‘About what?’

‘The board dismissing Shaw from medical school! She sent me a text….she didn’t tell you?!’

The phone nearly slipped from Root’s fingers. Had she really been so selfish? Sameen had actually called her, not sent a text, which was weird in itself. Her girlfriend was trying to confide in her, about one of the biggest disappointments of her life no less. And what had Root done? Cancelled their trip that had been planned for months and dismissed her call.

Root felt sick. Her fingers trembled as she replied.

‘I fucked up Joss. I’m leaving to see her now.”

She began calling Sameen. After the seventh attempt, Root stuffed the cellphone into her pocket. 

“Daizo, you guys are on you own. I have to go see Sameen,” she informed. She stuffed her clothes without care into an overnight bag.

“Okay, but are you sure? This could go bad again.”

“I’m sure you kids can handle whatever comes up. Harry’s only a call away.”

“Okay Mom,” Daizo joked.

“By the way, do you remember the pop-up rescue shelter we saw a few weeks ago with the Malinois puppies? Do you remember the shelter’s name? I wanted to stop by before getting on the road.”

\----

Pizza turned into a lot of whiskey. A lot of whiskey turned into swapping on high school soccer stories and more whiskey. By the end of the fifth, the two doctors were having a headstand contest facing each other. 

Shaw’s face was just as red as Kelly’s, but she wasn’t trembling nearly as much. The Asian former gymnast collapsed, leaving her Persian colleague still erect in the air with a smug smile on her face.

“Fine you win,” Kelly conceded as she raised her glass.

Shaw grunted in approval, finally folding her body to the floor.

“You never said what you wanted if you won.” Shaw’s eyes moved to Kelly’s whose voice lowered at least two octaves in that statement. 

Kelly’s eyes dropped to Shaw’s lips who seemed to be breathing heavier, or maybe it was Kelly’s hope that Shaw was just as affected.

Shaw’s mind was incredibly fuzzy. She wanted so bad to cling to the woman in front of her, even if just to forget the woman who abandoned her.

So cling she did. Shaw pushed Kelly down to the carpet in a brutal kiss. Kelly moaned and pulled the shorter woman against her center. 

It wasn’t a kiss of love or even desire for Sameen. It was comfort in the one of the most logical form to the former doctor. 

Shaw pulled her former colleague’s shirt over her head and discarded her pants. She kissed down Kelly’s toned abdomen before slipping her hand into damp cotton undies. 

“Shaw,” Kelly gasped, “you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Shaw didn’t want to be touched. She needed to feel in control. She shook her head and plunged two fingers into Kelly’s warm entrance. The woman beneath her cried out from the intrusion. Her pace was swift and fierce, only leading to Kelly’s louder pleas, which drowned out the sound of the door opening.

The sound of the door clicking shut made Shaw still her hand. She turned her head to find large brown ones boring into her. Root stood in anguish holding a dog carrier and a cheesecake. 

Shaw jumped up and shook her had at Root. The cheesecake falling to the floor was her only response.

“Root I can—“ but the hacker cut her off by putting up her hand. Shaw had seen so many of her girlfriend’s looks, but this one may have scared a her if she were a normal person. There was pain, so much of it. Betrayal was also present, but the resignation on Root's face echoed the most. 

“Don’t,” Root whispered. She sat down the dog carrier and took off her backpack. She pulled out a Pet Smart bag.

Kelly used the distraction to pull on her pants and escaped through the door. Shaw had barely noticed as her gaze fixed on the woman before her. She kept looking between the carrier and Root.

“Please Root. Just let me explain. We're really drunk and –“

“He’s had all his shots. He doesn’t have a name yet, but I figured you would want the honor.” Root choked back a sob. “All the information you need is inside the bag. There’s some food, pee pads, and toys in there as well.”

“Root?” Shaw didn’t recognize the shakiness in her own voice. “It didn’t mean anything. I swear.”

The hacker didn’t look up from the crate. She undid the latch and out hobbled a Belgian Malnois puppy of no more than 5 weeks. 

“He needed a home and I thought you could use a friend. However, I see that you have no trouble finding those.” When Root finally does look up, tears are streaming down her face. “But he needs someone and, well anyway….”

Root stood up and zipped her backpack. She kissed the puppy and then walked towards the door. Shaw was on her heels in seconds and grabbed her arm. Root snatched it away and the look of disgust on her face chilled the shorter woman.

“I know I fucked up, but please Root. Just please,” she begged.

“Take care of him.” And then Root left.

Shaw watched her go and had never felt so broken, so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate me after this chapter. Just had to get Bear in here somehow. Next chapter is the Part 2 Finale :( , but don't worry Part 3 won't be too far off and this story will be a happy ending. A good one!!!


	10. Part 2 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women have an overdue talk and a sad resolution. And Joss Carter is a saint per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life is hectic! When I did get a moment, I had to get all angsty for this chapter. My girlfriend is pissed because I'm pissed. Writing angst makes me angsty....what can I say. 
> 
> So you guys get a chapter.  
> I don't get sex tonight.

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

Joss pulled herself from the couch, knowing it was the same person it’s been for the eighth time in two weeks.

She opened the door to find Shaw, who looked to have seen better days. Shaw appeared smaller as the oversized hoodie swallowed her form. The smell of alcohol radiated from her pores. Dark circles under her eyes painted the former doctor’s usually alert face.

Joss sighed and stepped forward to hug her friend, trying and failing to suppress pitying looks that would no doubt invoke Shaw’s overflowing anger.

To no one’s surprise, the smaller woman didn’t return the gesture, standing still with fists clenched by her sides. Joss stepped back, resolutely blocking the doorway.

Shaw scoffed and gave an amused chuckle.

“I know she’s here.” Her words somewhat slur together. “I have to talk to her.”

“She’s not here.”

“Bullshit, Joss!”

The attorney put up her hands in surrender and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

“Shaw, I don’t know what to do. You’re my best friend. I love Root too and she’s having a really hard time…” Joss explained. Root had called her pretty much immediately after finding Shaw and Kelly. As soon as she and John got back from Mexico two days later, the hacker took refuge in their guest bedroom, crying and sleeping and not much else. Between cases at work, having a relationship with John, spending time with Root, and going over to spend time with Shaw, Joss was drained. Since Zoe was back in town, she was relieved to have help with the huge fallout.

It really was the worst-case scenario for their whole group.

“That’s why I need to see her. She has to understand.” Shaw’s voice is broken and desperate, the sound nearly breaking Joss. 

But she shook her head. “I know. The thing is Root does understand—it’s just—she’s just not ready to see you. You have to give her some time Sam. She’ll come around eventually, but just let her sort through this part. The same goes for you.”

Shaw slammed her first into the wall. Joss is only slightly startled. 

“Look at you Shaw. You reek of liquor and god knows what else. You’re not answering anyone’s calls besides my own, and that’s only because I’m guilty of enabling your drinking.” She sighed and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Let her work through this first, okay?”

“I just want to fix it,” Shaw whispered.

“I know, but right now you need to go home. Get some sleep and I’ll call you in the morning. We’ll grab some breakfast.”

Shaw figured the point was lost and left. 

Joss decided not to watch her leave and immediately went inside her home. A pale and willowed figure sat rigid on the couch, fingers twisting in the fringe of a blanket spread across her lap. 

Root doesn’t look up at her.

“How was she?” Root cleared her throat, raw and scratchy from stifled whimpers over countless days.

Joss shrugged and crossed her arms. “About as good as you look.”

“Ouch.”

“I’ve never been the lying type.”

“You’re a lawyer.”

“A mere pit stop to my judgeship.”

Root raised her head, her eyes puffy and tired. “Well Your Honor, I wanted to say thank you. It’s all so fucked up and everyone is in the middle, you more than anyone else and I hate it.”

Joss crossed the living space and sat beside her hollowed friend on the couch. “I’ll be there for both of you. You know that. That’s why I think you should talk-“

“I’m leaving town for a while Joss. Actually, I’ll be leaving the country.”

“What? For how long?”

“I haven’t thought about it. A few weeks, a few months? A little distance from this place might be good for me and Shaw.”

“Root, running won’t solve anything.” 

“Running from what? A relationship that shouldn’t have been in the first place?” Root ran long fingers through her hair in frustration.

“You don’t really believe that do you?”

“Not at first, no. It's just so hard with us. Even when it’s simple, it’s so goddamned hard. I feel too much for her and just when she starts to let me in more, something happens and it all falls apart.”

Joss sighed in resignation.

“I know Sam isn’t to blame, not fully, but it doesn’t change what happened. It doesn’t change that I’m leaving,” Root said as tears began falling again.

Joss slid an arm around her tall friend’s shoulders and hugged her, tears now forming in her own eyes. “Okay, but you better stay in touch or I’ll hunt you down myself.”

“Yes ma'am.”

\----

Routines were useful. Having somewhere to be or something to do left little time for the mind to wonder.

Without something, all Shaw could do was think about her.

It had been four days since she last stopped Joss’s apartment to see Root and had been denied yet again. After slinking back to the apartment and relieving Lionel from taking care of Bear, her new pup, she decided to switch gears and figure out her life. 

So her routine was simple. She’d wake up, eat a protein bar, play with or attempt to train Bear, work out for hours, eat lunch, spend more time with Bear, avoid calls from her mother or friends, maybe go to the gun range, more time with Bear, start drinking an obscene amount at an hour after five pm, dinner with Bear, more drinking, pass out. Most times, there were offers from other bar goers for some more fun, but she found herself not in the mood quite frequently.

The routine wasn’t pretty, sad even, but it was what felt okay at the time. 

However, on the fourth day, she returned from the gun range to find Root sitting on her couch, nuzzling Bear. The hacker met her eyes as soon as the door clicked shut. 

Shaw hated how relieved she felt at the sight of beautiful brown eyes boring into her own. She dropped her keys onto the hook and discarded her hoodie. Root doesn’t take her eyes away and she hoped that was a good sign. Her footsteps became more uncertain as she reached the couch where Root sat.

The silence lingered for another minute before Root said, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Shaw responded.

“I hope you don’t mind I stopped by. I figured we needed to talk,” Root explained.

Sam scoffed. “You finally decided it was time to talk, huh?” She knew the last thing the conversation needed was anger, but the sight of Root being cool as a cucumber while she felt like she was being destroyed made her even more bitter.

“Yeah Shaw. I thought I at least deserved some time to wrap my head around things.” Root's response wasn’t angry, only despondent.

Shaw nodded. “I'm sorry. You’re right. That's more than fair.” She gestured at Bear lying on the couch beside Root, contentedly allowing the hacker to pet him. “He seems to be really taken with you. I’m training him to not get on the couch, so thanks for that.”

“Who wouldn’t let this face get away with anything he wants,” Root cooed while scratching Bear’s tummy.

The silence that followed was mutual, both weary of how the conversation would end. 

“I wanted to stop by—“

“Before you go any further,” Shaw interrupted, “please let me say something to you.” She sat beside Root, picking Bear up and placing him on the floor. A surprising gesture to them both, Shaw reached for one of Root’s hands and cupped it in both of hers. “I don’t know how to fix this. I thought I did, but I don’t know how to not hurt you. I-I’ve wanted to be with you, only you, from the moment we met. I’m…I’m just so sorry Root.”

There are no tears in Sam’s eyes, but the Root knew all the same that it went so much deeper than that for Sameen.

“I know you are. I am too, you know?” Root asked, tightening her grip in Sameen’s.

“Why are you sorry?”

Root sighed and looked towards the ceiling, refraining from the inevitable water works. “For not being there for you when you needed me.”

“No, it wasn’t—“

“No Shaw. It's my turn. I abandoned you because I took who you were for granted. I thought I could have it all and while I worked day and night to complete my dream, I didn’t work to keep you. I just assumed you were always okay with the space and that you missing me was strictly sex related. Then when I got those texts from Joss about what happened at the hospital, it dawned on me just how much I failed you.”

“It wasn’t just sex,” Shaw informed.

Root rolled her eyes. “I know that, but I did still found you between another woman’s legs.”

Shaw winced in acknowledgement. She couldn’t imagine the fury she would’ve unleashed at finding Root in a similar position. 

The struggle in her Sam’s face broke Root’s heart further, cementing her decision for the visit in the first place. Root took Sam’s hand again and raised her other hand to tilt Sam’s chin towards her to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Just as quickly as it started, Root pulled away, leaving Shaw relieved, aroused, and somehow more concerned.

“I didn’t her come to blame you or to keep blaming myself. I love you more than anything, but the thing is…I don’t’ want to love you anymore. It just hurts with us, all the time. So I came to say goodbye Shaw.”

The smaller woman jumped up, knocking over the coffee table in the process.

“No. You can’t come and just—“

Root’s voice was surprisingly steady, though her breathing was erratic. “Please don’t look for me or ask how I am. It won’t be good for either of us.” She took a deep breath. “I deposited money into your account, for Bear’s needs, until you get back on your feet. You shouldn’t have the burden on your own.”

“So that’s it?” Shaw asked incredulously. “After nearly eight years together, you’re going to throw it all away.” Her anger rising even more. 

“I thought we both did a pretty job there, Shaw.”

“Stop calling me that,” the smaller woman growled.

“What?”

“Shaw.”

The words took her aback. Root knew instantly what Shaw meant. The small privilege of using Shaw's first name was only extended to her, and from the very beginning it meant something big. Bigger than the hacker realized. 

“Sam,” Root began, tears streaming now, “I need this to move on. Please let me get on with my life. Please...just let me go.”

Shaw knew she would lie, cheat, steal, and kill for Root, but she never considered having to do this. Staying away from the hacker seemed impossible everything they'd been through. But for Root and only Root, she would do it. She would stay away.

This was why she thought relationships were a bad idea. They were messy and tended to end, one way or the other, because of something she did. Shaw couldn’t believe she allowed herself to consider it would be any different, because somehow with Root, everything was. But not this time, this time she was right all along. Oh how she longed or the days of ‘no muss, no fuss’.

Shaw resolved to give a curt nod. “Then leave.”

\----

 

Life went on for both women.

The weeks following Root’s departure weren’t difficult once Shaw went back into her normal operating mode. Eventually, the Persian woman knew she had to really move on. Though she couldn’t exercise her brilliance as a medical doctor, Sameen Shaw had many skills without an outlet for them. 

It was at a bar watching a game with John and Fusco that her life changed. Shaw had just relieved herself in the bathroom after several glasses of beer when a tall man blocked her in the hall leading back to the front of the bar.

“Listen buddy, whatever you’re selling, I’m not interested,” Shaw grumbled.

“I’m not selling anything,” the man said, his tone low. He was tall and wearing a black suit. He looked to be in his early fifties with brown and grayed streaked curly hair that reminded her of Fusco’s.

“Good, now get the hell outta my way or I’ll move you myself.”

He tilted his head and smirked. When he went to retrieve something from his inner jacket pocket, she lunged at him, but then paused when he raised his other hand in a “no harm” fashion. He pulled out a blank business card with a number on it. 

“Here, this is for you. My employer isn’t selling anything. In fact, they wanted to offer you a job.” 

She snatched the card. “Again, not interested.” She moved past him, bumping her shoulder into him to make a point.

“Sameen Shaw, you are a woman of vast talents that my employer and I find very rare. Your superiors at the hospital didn’t see what we see.”

At the recognition of private details of her life, she spun around to meet him with a death glare, but the man only continued, unfazed by the small woman’s threat. "And what's that?"

“Top medical skills, advanced training in hand-to-hand combat and several martial arts styles, plus you’re a skilled marksman, at least from what I’ve observed from the range you visit.”

“Stalking me huh? Well I don’t scare easy asshole.”

“Another great reason we could use you. We know you don’t scare at all Shaw. Axis II disorder, correct? You’ll probably be able to hold up to all sorts of torture.”

She stepped forward. “Is that a threat?” She gritted out.

“No, an observation. You wanted to save lives didn’t you Shaw? You were denied that simple right because doctors can’t be as logical as you are. A shame truly. With my employer, you’ll be saving the lives of every American citizen on a daily basis, using the skills you already possess.”

He walked closer.

“Simply put, you need a purpose and we need a woman of your talents. You know how to contact us.” He started heading for the back exit. 

“Hey,” Shaw called to him before he reached the door, “what’s your name?”

“You can call me Hersh.”

“Who says I’ll be calling?”

The man leaves with a curt nod. “Shaw.” It was a no non-sense attitude response she appreciated in herself and John. The guy didn’t seem that bad.

He was right of course. She needed a purpose. 

The next morning, she called them during her walk with Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I'm really not getting sex tonight, but I hope you all enjoyed the Part 2 Finale. 
> 
> I'm ready for Part 3 because things get funny, fluffy, and sexy again.
> 
> We like all those things, right?
> 
> Please comment and like the hell outta this because I love the crap outta you guys. It's why I do this! This fandom is fucking brilliant. ;)
> 
> On an aside, Taraji P was great in Hidden Figures. That woman can do no wrong!  
> Anddddd who is excited for Sarah Shahi's new sci-fi show on NBC next year? I am (if Amy Acker makes an appearance of course)! 
> 
> Here's to hoping Shooters...


	11. Part 3: A Dress Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gang comes together for a special engagement. 5 years later and still figuring things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the thing, I wasn't going to post this until next month to put some time between parts, but SS and AA's clexacon presence changed that. 
> 
> They are queeennnnnns!
> 
> So I'm really excited to share this part. 
> 
> And with that, please leave comments! I'm thirsty for any and all feedback.

Sunlight peered through walls of windows in the high-rise Manhattan apartment, casting rays onto granite countertops covered in ornate invitations. Two women sift through the chaos, creating neat piles.

“Jesus Joss. You do realize most sane people just use email invites now? This cataloguing is beyond tedious,” Zoe groaned, slapping another card in the attending pile. “Not to mention, terrible for the environment.”

The darker woman huffed and rolled her eyes at her friend’s dramatic tone.

“I think classic invitations are better and you definitely agree. That’s why you helped me pick them out,” Joss responded, giving a less than enthused look. “John appreciates this by the way. After causing 8,000 dollars in damages at the china shop when he knocked over that display, he wants nothing to do with the wedding planning.”

Zoe chuckled while taking a sip of her chardonnay. 

Joss rubbed her temples. “I’m beyond stressed as is and I need my bridal party on point, okay? You promised me you’d handle invitation duties and ceremony details, Root agreed to do plan the bachelorette party, and Shaw’s giving the maid of honor toast.”

A cellphone chimed, but Zoe ignored the text from one of her clients. Helping one of her best friends plan her upcoming nuptials in four months is more important. She shook her head and smiled fondly at the stress creases in Joss’s forehead.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop complaining, but Root and Shaw are getting out easy.” Zoe places another invitation on the attending pile and stops. “I can’t believe they haven’t seen each other in five years. When we saw Root last Christmas, she said they still hadn’t talked.” She sighed and topped off her wine glass. “I can’t believe how much has changed.”

“The last time I saw Shaw was when she came into town to visit Bear at her mom’s. I didn’t tell you before, but I asked her about Root.” Joss fiddled with one of the decorative card stock in her hand. “She has no idea about any of Root’s life anymore. They were so adamant about not receiving updates about each other and I couldn’t believe it was still the case after all this time. Then she was off on another one of her weird “accounting” trips before heading back home to Germany.” 

“I guess staying away from here was always easier, for both of them.”

“Obviously, but I’m glad Root’s moving back to the New York for good next month. She tries to do too much.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. “It’s definitely going to be the wedding of the century.” She gave her worried friend another soft smile. “I miss all of us hanging out together. We were all so young and stupid, but you and John have always set the example. I kinda think it’ll be good for those two idiots to remember that.”

“I hope so. Either that, or they both get thrown into the fountain in the courtyard.”

“Now that’s some planning I can get behind.”

\----

**Four Months Later (1 week before the wedding)**

 

Shaw slung her large duffle bag over her shoulder as she exited the cab onto the busy Manhattan sidewalk. She looked up at the bridal boutique’s name in pink floral letters above her head. Frozen in place, she still wasn’t prepared for this, for her. 

Ever since she got the save-the-date in the mail, she knew this would be the eventuality that would bring her ex-girlfriend back into her life. She slowly exhaled a breath before proceeding through the doors of the shop. 

This was to be their formal and final dress fitting. Everyone had presumably sent their measurements for the dresses, but this was a last minute check on Joss’ request since Shaw was finally back in town. 

The overwhelming smell of lavender made the covert agent almost choke. Women in sundresses and brunch attire huddle around at different displays, ogling over the selections. She snorted her disapproval, meandering through the main floor. It was an expansive place so she slipped into operative mode, spying out the wedding party of which she was apart. She grunts when a little girl with an abundance of curly strawberry blond hair ran directly into her.

She gripped the young girl’s shoulder and pushed her back at arm’s length.

“Hey, watch it kid,” Shaw informed.

“Sorry,” the young girl apologized. 

She honestly didn’t look apologetic and for some reason that pleased Shaw. The child didn’t appear to be more than nine or ten years old and she eyed the agent with a curious brow. 

“Are you a spy?”

Shaw internally guffawed, but settled for unyielding mask. “No.”

“Ya sure you’re not spec ops?”

“What is with you kid?”

The little girl was in a maroon dress with a white silk ribbon across the middle and white dress shoes. She shifted in the attire, the former agent realizing the annoying kid didn’t want to be in the boutique anymore than herself. 

“So is that a yes?” She responded.

“Neither.”

“Are you security?”

“Don’t you have some place to be?” Shaw attempted to shuffle past the little girl only to have her path blocked.

Shaw huffed, fed up with this game. “Listen kid, I’m in accounting and not in the mood to play twenty-one questions with you.”

“My name’s Gen, not kid, by the way. What’s yours?”

“OK, Gen the kid. Still not doing this.”

Gen’s blue eyes faltered for a moment, breaking down the Shaw’s stance. She rolled her eyes, knowing the battle was lost. 

“It’s Shaw.”

The little girl beamed up at her, taking in the agent’s attire. Shaw’s leather jacket hung open, sleeves slightly pulled up displaying tattoos Gen couldn’t make out. Underneath, she wore a black button up top, black skinny jeans, and black heeled boots.

“Okay, Shaw the ‘accountant’, you just don’t look like the banking type or the type to hang out here.”

“You should probably go find your mom or something.” Shaw tried to leave again, but Gen reached out to stop her.

“Shaw-wait. Uh…I don’t remember where my mom is.” Gen’s movements were nervous and Shaw knew the little girl was hiding something. 

“I’m late. Can’t you talk to a salesperson or something?”

“Would you want to talk to one of these people?”

“Fair enough,” Shaw concurred. “While I don’t really believe you’re lost, I guess I can put off trying on one of those,” she said, gesturing to Gen’s dress with a smirk.

“Thanks,” Gen grumbled, pulling Shaw by the hand towards the private showing area at the back of the boutique.

“Gen!” A woman shouted, making her way towards the pair.

“Uh-oh,” Gen mumbled. 

“Who is it?” Shaw asked.

“My mom.”

Shaw watched as a familiar figure weaved through the crowd. Then stepping out from behind a gathering of women in front of a display of veils, a tall slender woman came into view.

“Mom?” Shaw repeated.

Root stopped dead in her tracks, eyes moving from Gen’s to the woman beside her.

“Sameen?” She whispered.

\----

The two women continued to stare at one another. Shaw lowered her duffle bag to the floor while Root’s fingers twitched at her side. 

A slow smile formed across the tall brunette’s lips. 

Gen cleared her throat, breaking the tentative silence exclusive to just the three of them. It worked well enough to snap her mother out of her reverie.

“Genrika, how many times have I told you? Don’t disappear in public places like that. It’s not safe,” Root scolded.

The young girl sighed. “Mom, I’m fine. I’m ten years old. That’s like sixteen in New York years. Besides, I found Shaw and was just bringing her over.”

The agent’s expression was blank, but Root could still read her after all this time. Shaw was in complete and utter shock watching Root and her daughter’s exchange.

“Wait, you knew who I was the whole time?” Shaw asked Gen, annoyance back in her tone.

Gen shrugged. “Kinda.”

Shaw looked back towards the tall brunette, whose own gaze was predatory, sending a tingle down the agent’s spine. Root took in Sameen’s all black attire, appreciating five years of a still rigorous fitness routine. Shaw had shorter hair, the barely there waves stopping at a perfect jawline 

“Nice haircut,” Root offered.

“Thanks. You look good too.”

And Shaw meant every word of it. 

Root had smoky eyes and kissable lips. Her black designer blazer was worn over a white button-up blouse with a deep V. Her tight black slacks hugged her lower body and stopped just shy of her ankles. The black ankle boots made Shaw’s mouth go dry. Her hair was pinned up in an intentional manner of disregard and model chic.

“Thanks,” Root purred, not oblivious to Sameen’s roving eyes. 

Root thought about hugging Sameen, but knew her ex-girlfriend wasn’t a fan of overly affectionate gestures. Still, the desire to pull the other woman into her arms was frustrating to say the least. 

Gen watched the strange conversation, which was comprised on mostly silence and gross looks. 

“Mom can I please get out of this dress now?

Root’s attention is back on her daughter. “I don’t know. Maybe I should make you wear it for the rest of the day for taking off like that.”

Gen shrugged and moved past her mother. “Follow me Shaw.”

The agent hefted her duffle bag up and followed the young girl, trying not to focus on the woman close behind her. She could practically feel Root’s gaze and it wasn’t at all unpleasant, but they couldn’t go down that road again. She wouldn’t.

And yet she would. As soon as she saw her ex-girlfriend, she knew her preparations to remain cordial were irrelevant because of the simple fact that Root was captivating. 

Root was also a mom. She had no idea Root wanted to become a parent, but that wasn’t too shocking considering it wasn't a conversation that they ever had. Kids suggest marriage or a long-term relationship. Was Root married or seriously committed to someone? She clenched the bag’s grip tighter.

Shaw couldn’t wait to unleash holy hell on Joss and Zoe for their deception. She’d figured the boys would ultimately stay out of the breakup either way, but Joss and Zoe kept tabs on everyone. After the fallout of their split, Shaw and Root had dictated to their friends that no updates were allowed in regards to each other. Now after five years of being under the radar, she was literally flying into this situation blind.

The agent wondered why she had respected Root’s boundaries for five years. Given her security clearance, she could have found out about Root’s whereabouts. Any time the thought had crossed her mind, she’d track down the tall brunette’s location, but then never follow-up. Just knowing she was alive was good enough without compromising Root’s wishes. 

One week. That’s all she had to survive. Get through the wedding and avoid Root. A good soldier can do both.

They entered a large private anti-room with three large white satin benches arranged in a circle. Sitting on one bench, Joss’s mother and John’s mother chatted away about wedding details happily. The other person in the anti-room stood quiet against the far wall, eyes meeting Shaw’s instinctively.

She didn’t know the woman, but the agent could tell she was security, or perhaps a cop, from the way the woman squared her shoulders and a pistol being concealed in her waistband. Her curly hair was pulled into a ponytail as she approached, eyes narrowed on Shaw. 

“Shaw! Get over here and give me a hug!” Mrs. Carter exclaimed before Shaw could meet this unknown person.

The agent held in her huff, dropped her duffle bag, and gave a forced smile, moving towards the older woman and giving her a stiff embrace. 

Hugging just wasn’t Shaw’s thing. 

“Hi Mrs. Carter. Good to see you. You too Mrs. Reese,” Shaw greeted. John’s mother gave the agent’s hand a tight squeeze.

“You too dear! Oh how long has it been?” Mrs. Reese wondered aloud.

“Too long,” Zoe chimed in as her and Joss stepped out from the dressing area, back in their normal attire. “I like the short hair. Makes you look tougher.” She gave Shaw a side hug and a playful squeeze of the shoulder. 

“As if she needs to look like even more of a bad ass,” Joss added, giving Shaw a playful shove before hugging her friend close. 

Shaw smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” They all released each other. “Sorry I’m late. Flight got delayed and traffic was hell.”

“It’s not a big deal. You’re here now,” Joss reassured, “Everyone else has tried on their dresses already. After you go, we can get the hell outta here.” 

“While I would love to see Shaw scowling in her dress,” Mrs. Carter said standing along with Mrs. Reese, “Jennifer and I have to check on something with the caterers.”

Joss’ eyes widen.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Nothing has gone wrong; we’re just looking at changing the cake’s dimensions. Remember?”

Joss sighed. “Okay good. I’ll stop by tomorrow for lunch.”

The two older women said their goodbyes and took their leave. 

Shaw watched as Root and this unknown woman held a quiet conversation. Their body language was a little too familiar and the agent wondered if this was Gen’s other parent. Shaw scolded herself for being concerned. Whatever the two women were discussing seemed to be related to the kid, as their eyes continued to flick back towards the young girl. 

Zoe retrieved her covered dress from the fitting room and laid it delicately across one of the benches. She glanced at Shaw and noticed what, or rather whom, had her friend’s attention. Seeing the furrowing eyebrows on the agent’s face, she decided to bite the bullet she and Joss have been waiting for. 

“So Shaw, your dress is in hanging in there,” Zoe said, pointing to the fitting area, “Joss and I can help you try it on.”

“Yeah,” Joss whispered, “I know there’s a lot to catch up on.”

“No shit,” Shaw growled as she spun around to glare at her two friends. 

“Sorry for taking off earlier Aunt Joss,” Gen grumbled, coming to stand beside her two designated aunts. 

“It’s fine boo,” Joss said, stroking the young girl’s hair. “I know you hate wearing the dress, but thanks for doing this for John and I. You’re beautiful and there’s no one else we’d want as our flower girl. And besides, one week from now, I told your mom you can burn it.”

Gen smiled genuinely.

“Hey ladies,” Root said, joining her friends and daughter. “Once Gen is changed, we’re headed out. I have a impromptu meeting at the office.” She turned her attention towards Shaw, and against her own judgment, reached out to give Shaw’s arm a gentle squeeze. “It was good seeing you Sameen.”

Shaw shuddered under the touch, feeling the impression of Root’s fingers over her leather jacket. She returned the gesture with a curt nod.

“Mom I thought I could hang out here.” Gen folded her arms across her chest.

“Dani is taking you to karate and then you’re coming back to the office with me. We can do something fun after and then we have dinner tonight. That’s final Genrika.” Root’s stern expression met no more resistance from her daughter. The young girl sighed and went into one of the fitting areas, her mother trailing behind her. “And yes I’m coming to make sure there aren’t anymore ‘accidents’ with the dress.” Root closed the curtain behind them.

Shaw went into the second fitting section where her dress hung. Zoe and Joss hung around the entrance thinking of what to say.

Root and Gen exited the stall, said farewell to the three women, and informed Shaw they’ll see her at dinner. 

The agent didn’t say anything in return. Did she forget the rehearsal dinner was tonight? She shook her head and shrugged. She could have sworn she planned to have dinner at her mother’s house that night where she was staying with Bear. 

She smiled at the thought of seeing her baby boy. On her longer missions, she always dropped him off with her mother, knowing that she trusted no one more to take care of him and vice versa.

Joss cleared her throat outside the curtain. “Sorry about…ya know…”

“Well put counselor,” Zoe cracked. 

“How about you start us off Zo?” Joss shot back.

“Fine. Look Shaw, you and Root both asked us for complete discretion in regards to each other. You can’t wait five years to say, ‘Actually, tell me the major stuff.’”

They had a point Shaw acknowledged. 

“And besides, everyone knew. Not just us,” Joss added.

“Be that as it may ladies, a little heads up before witnessing family bonding time would’ve been appreciated.” Shaw opened the curtain, appraising her form in the dress.

The two women smiled brightly at her appearance, but Joss’ falters a moment later. 

“Family bonding?”

“Root and Dani or whoever.”

Joss gave a knowing smile. “While we will let Root talk to you about her daughter, I can tell you Dani isn’t who you think she is. She’s Root’s personal bodyguard.”

For some reason, that pissed Shaw off more than her initial assumption. Hero complexes be damned, something about anyone other than herself protecting Root unsettled her. 

“It looks perfect Sam,” Zoe approved, adjusting the dress top.

Shaw nodded and headed back behind the curtain. “Anything else I should know? I guess whatever information is privy.”

“Probably,” Joss answered honestly.

“I can assure you, we will provide you with any necessary information from here to prevent from being blind sided again,” Zoe compromised, “And on that note, you may want to call your mother about dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dinner's gonna be all fluff and sexual tension. Be warned.


	12. My Parent's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw doesn't know who to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining and Fluff ahead? Yes!

Mrs. Shaw hummed along to Otis Redding playing from her bluetooth speaker in the kitchen. She pulled the chicken out of the refrigerator that she'd been marinating overnight and added the final seasonings needed to slow cook the meat. Once the entree was cooking in the crockpot, she received a call on her cellphone.It displayed a photo of her daughter and husband from Sameen's fifth birthday. It was two in the afternoon.

By her calculations, Sameen was at the bridal boutique and most likely had already encountered Root. Thus, she probably heard something about dinner. 

Mrs. Shaw had known this was a possibility seeing that all the bridesmaids were attending the fitting. This is why she dismissed the call with an auto response message. That way her daughter wouldn’t be concerned and decide to come home. If she didn’t talk to Sameen, she wouldn’t have to answer questions about dinner. 

The next text she sent was to John, Fusco, Harold.

Mrs. Shaw: Boys, we are ago.

John: Yes ma’am.

Fusco: u know you’re putting us in the line of fire here?

Harold: Detective Fusco is right Mrs. Shaw. Ms. Shaw is not likely to take our involvement lightly.

Mrs. Shaw: You fellas needn’t worried about my daughter’s wrath. Besides, if you do your job right, she’ll never suspect a thing. 

John: Yea guys--we’re in our thirties, not middle school. We just have to keep her distracted for a few hours today. Alcohol and sports will take care of that. 

Mrs. Shaw: John your loyalty will serve you well in marriage. I wish I could just pinch that adorable face of yours!

Fusco: nope…not middle school at all.

\----

Making to say a quick goodbye to Joss and Zoe after the boutique, Shaw called her partner Cole as soon as she plopped down in the cab. 

“How’s dress shopping Shaw?”

“Don’t. I called for a reason. I need you to find me everything on two persons of interest, Genrika Zhirova and Dani Silva.”

“Okay, should I be worried?”

Shaw scoffed. “Just get me the information and fast.” She disconnected the call.

The Prius cab idled in the Manhattan standstill traffic. Shaw thought over what little information she could get out of her two friends. From what she understood, in the last five years Root had developed security software that led to her own personal safety being threatened. She had also acquired a daughter at some point during this time. The hacker turned CEO and her new child visited New York on several occasions throughout the years for business and to see what Root would consider her family, however within the last few months, the two had made the city their home permanently.

It would be an understatement to say that Shaw cursed herself for not keeping tabs on Root. More importantly, she was already tired to thinking about her ex-girlfriend. Shaw wanted to go home, see her Mom, get Bear, and go back to Germany. This wedding could not be over soon enough. 

She tried to call her mother again and was again dismissed with a text message. “At the market. Forgot some things for dinner.”

‘That was weird’ Shaw thought. Another call came through before she could text back.

“What do you want John?”

“Shaw,” John responded dryly.

“Yeah, nice to hear from you too cupcake,” Fusco yelled from the background.

“We wanted to know if you wanted to grab a few drinks?” John asked.

“While I would just love to catch up with you boys, there’s only one man I wanna see right now. Walks on all fours, better looking than the two of you combined?”

“Ms. Shaw there’s also a very large screen and a highly anticipated soccer match involved,” Harold added cautiously.

“Bear’s better looking than you too Harold,” Shaw responded.

“Come on Shaw, consider it my bachelor party since you can't attend it the same night as Joss’ bachelorette party.”

The agent sighs. “Fine a few drinks and soccer sounds tolerable.”

“Good. Meet you at McCullon’s on third in twenty,” John confirmed and ended the call. 

Shaw leans forward to the cab partition. “Change of plans buddy.”

\----

She had to admit the bar really was tolerable. After three hours of talking shit to Fusco and beating John at darts, Shaw felt more at ease about everything. She knew the guys all purposely avoided the ‘Root’ subject, which made her internally grateful. 

She bounded up the front steps of her childhood home with her duffle on her shoulder after being dropped off by John. Maybe it was the three glasses of whiskey and the two beers she consumed at McCullon’s, but she failed to notice the smug smirk on his face as she exited the car.

The sound of Bear running across the hardwood floors could be heard behind the front door, accompanied by the patter of light feet behind him. 

Too light to be her mother the former agent reasoned. 

The obvious answer was revealed when a familiar curly head little girl opens the door before Shaw could unlock it.

“Shaw!” Gen bounced on her toes. “Bout time you got here.”

“What are you doing here?” Gen gave a sly grin. 

Bear nearly knocked Shaw over once he got around the little girl blocking the doorway. The agent dropped her bag and threw her arms around him as he covered her face in dog saliva.

“I missed you to handsome,” Shaw cooed. 

Using the distraction, Gen ran into the house and called back to Shaw, “Come on. My mom and your mom are finishing dinner in the kitchen.”

Coming out of her Bear daze, Shaw picked up her duffle and ushered the dog back inside. She dropped her bag by the stairs and took a deep breath. She was glad to be tipsy for this.

She walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen to find Gen mixing a salad sitting at the center island, her own mother stirring something on the stove, and Root washing something in the sink with her back to Shaw.

“Sameen!” Her mother quickly turned the stove down. She ran over and enveloped her daughter in her arms. Mrs. Shaw knew whatever her daughter did for living had nothing to do with accounting and was most likely very dangerous. Her husband had been a Marine and well Sameen was very much like her father in many ways. Everytime Sam returned home safe was a blessing to her mother.

As her mother continued to hold her, which wasn’t super unpleasant, the agent’s eyes found Root who turned around to witness the reunion with such fondness that Sam’s heart skipped a beat. 

Her mother whispered in her ear, “I am so glad to have you home.”

“I’m glad to be home Maamaan.”

Root turned back to the sink to make herself look busy, knowing her ex-girlfriend didn’t like people to know this part of her. Mrs. Shaw released her daughter and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

“Go get settled in and wash up for dinner. You smell like alcohol.”

Gen and Root stifled a laugh and Shaw groaned. 

“Uh yeah. That’s what you do at a bar Mom. First, I need to talk to you a—“ Shaw’s eyes dart to Gen and Root.

“We’ll talk after your shower.” Mrs. Shaw went back to the stove, leaving her daughter dismissed and speechless.

Shaw left, grabbed her duffle, and trudged upstairs to her bedroom. It was exactly the same, plus some boxes added for storage. She plopped on the bed and exhaled.

Of course she had somewhat expected this dinner, but Shaw hadn’t planned on was the flood of memories surrounding Root in her home. The holidays, the family dinners, and not to mention the mind-blowing sex that took place on the bed she currently lay on. 

She groaned thinking of the last time they lay here; Root curled into her arms, pouty lips and teeth nipping at her pulse point as Root’s hand slid slowly down her abdomen, two pale fingers gliding gently through dark, moist curls below. 

Deep in her belly, the memory and alcohol made warmth spread like wildfire. Shaw bit her lip and grabbed some items for a shower. A very, very cold shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom a little less sexually frustrated and definitely less tipsy, Shaw inhaled the aroma of her Mom’s chicken in yogurt sauce recipe. It was her favorite meal and she wouldn’t let anything distract her from eating. 

She went back into her bedroom to find Root sitting patiently on her bed. Shaw bid farewell to sexual frustration, and said hello to adulterated lust.

Root traced the dark wet waves and the tiny water drops running down Shaw’s jawline. The hacker licked her lips, no doubt imagining catching each one with her tongue. A few had even escaped down the agent’s toned arms, causing Root’s pupils to darken dangerously.

The seconds passed liked minutes before either of them said anything.

“So this is a little weird,” Root attempted.

“A little?”

“Fair enough. From the look on your face earlier, I gathered you didn’t know we would be here.”

Shaw shrugged and walked over to sit beside her. “I kinda figured it out at the bar. Harold feigning interest in professional soccer screamed set up by my mother. And come on, you totally knew what she was up to when she invited you.”

“You know me so well.” Root leaned over to playfully bump her shoulder. “I missed you, but I’m sorry if me-us, being here bothers you in any way. ”

“Like that’s ever stopped you before.” She gave Root a small smirk causing the tall brunette to grin like no time had passed between them. Shaw wanted to feel that smile against her lips again more than anything. 

Root sighed. “I actually came up here for another reason. Gen disappeared a little after your shower started and I assumed she went to go through your things..and I was right. Sorry.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Yeah the kid’s something. Completely invasive and lacks boundaries. Sound like someone you know?”

“Harold?” 

“Funny.” She met Root’s eyes confirming a certain sincerity. “She’s pretty smart though. Guessing that’s another thing she got from you.” 

Root’s heart leapt at the so Shaw-like seal of approval. Seeing the affect in the hacker’s eyes, the agent attempted to ask the question she couldn’t wait for Cole to answer.

“I wanted to ask you about her, Gen. How did you become her mother?”

Root sighed and twisted her fingers in her lap. “You shouldn’t be mad at our friends or your mom for keeping it from you. I asked them to. We both did I guess.”

Sam nods and waited for Root to continue.

“About ten months after we broke up, I was working in Russia with a discrete network of activist hackers who were trying to liberate their people from government corruption. It was something to do to pass the time I guess." Root shrugged. "My work with the machine and was complete, but being a partnered CEO with Harold was never my dream.” Root gave a wry grin. “You know me. I’d always prefer to get my hands dirty."

Sameen rolled her eyes.

"I befriended a couple from the group, Genrika’s parents. They were killed when one of their hideouts were found and bombed.”

Shaw sees tears in her Root's eyes, but they don’t spill. Root was no softie when it came to death. The hacker’s tears were for her daughter.

“I couldn’t let her go into the system, so I did what Hanna’s parents did for me. I adopted her when she was almost five.”

Root watched Sameen absorb the new information. She was taken by surprise when she felt the woman next her take her hand.

“Gen’s lucky to have you Root.” 

“Thank you Sameen,” Root whispered as she continued to stare at Sam’s hand holding hers.

The tall brunette had just decided to shift closer when the moment was interrupted.

“Mom, Shaw! Dinner is ready!” Gen announced from the bottom of the stairs.

Sam reluctantly released Root’s hand and left the room, leaving her ex-girlfriend a little more hopeful in her wake.

\----

The curly haired pre-preteen scowled in disgust as Shaw scoffed down an endless amount of food. She would've been impressed if it wasn’t for Shaw’s refusal to take a breath and her mother’s unabashed staring in the other woman’s direction. 

Gen turned her head to Mrs. Shaw and gives her questioning look. The older woman shrugged and gave a light chuckle in response, taking Sam’s attention off her plate. 

Shaw swallowed a gulp of her water to rinse her mouth and Root tried to look away before watching her throat bob. 

Root failed, but swore she saw Sameen’s cheeks blush.

“So Shaw,” Gen began, again having to break the two women out of an awkward silent conversation, “did you know I take karate?”

Shaw gave a firm nod in response. 

“I saw your karate trophies two years ago when we were visiting and begged mom to let me take classes.” Gen huffed. “She didn’t let me start until I was nine.”

“Cool. Where’s your dojo?”

“I go to one you used to go to on Plymouth,” the young girl announced proudly.

She’s rewarded with a small smirk from Shaw. “Sensei Tenzin still a jerk?”

“Yes!” Gen replied dramatically. She then went into a ten-minute spiel about her latest run in with the old master, but made sure to let Shaw know she was still number one in rank. 

“Maybe I can teach a few moves before I leave?” Shaw asked. “I don’t have much planned besides the wedding stuff. Fighting’s always a good time killer.”

Mrs. Shaw kicked her daughter under the table at the same time Root through her dinner napkin at her head. Gen and Shaw laughed at the double assault.

“Obviously I meant in a structured setting.” Shaw winked at Gen. “But yeah, I could show you some easy combinations.”

The young girl nodded eagerly and then looked somber a few moments later. “You’re leaving after the wedding?”

“Yeah kid,” Shaw responded suddenly uncomfortable, “I live in Germany.”

“That’s where you do your spy stuff?”

“It’s where I do my accountant stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your schnitzel.”

Root watched the two and shifted uncomfortably. Yes she wanted the petite Persian again in so many ways, but not at the cost of her daughter’s heart. Gen had already taken to being Shaw’s number one fan years before even meeting the woman. Shaw was Gen's hero, even if she didn't know it.

“Hey don’t knock schnitzel,” Shaw defended with a small grin. “Bear will take offense.”

Gen laughs when Bears lifts his head at the sound of his name and schnitzel. “Hey mom, can I hang out with Shaw tomorrow.”

Root shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Gen.”

“But—“

“Gen the answer is—“

“I don’t mind,” Shaw interrupted. “I mean if it’s okay with you Root, I don’t mind hanging out with her a few hours.” The former agent went back to eating and held her breath waiting for Root’s answer. 

Root sighed and rolled her eyes at Mrs. Shaw whom was amused by the natural domesticity of the trio. “Okay, you can drop her off at home afterwards. Will that work?”

Shaw nodded and Gen pumped her fist in the air. 

Mrs. Shaw smiled and stood. “Sam, grab the plates and come help me with dessert. You two stay put.”

The two Shaws went into the kitchen. While Mrs. Shaw grabbed the apple pie from the warmer, her daughter retrieved the ice cream from the freezer. The met at the island with four bowls and spoons. 

“How long have you been in touch with Root?” Sam asked her mom who was meticulously cutting pie slices. 

“We've always kept in touch sweetheart.” Mrs. Shaw saw the hardened look on her daughter’s face.

“Sam, you invited Root into our home, into our family. You are my precious girl and I love you, but just because things changed between you two doesn’t mean I could change my regard for her. She will always be welcome in my home.” She stopped to lift the third slice into its bowl. “They have been coming for visits over the years and Root would always keep in touch when they were away. Gen has wanted to meet you for a long time.”

Shaw groaned and began spooning ice cream on top of slices. “She’s so weird.”

“I remember you saying that same thing about Gen’s mother and I also remember you two getting along famously for a long time. Still would if you both weren’t so stubborn.”

Shaw shook her head. “That was a long time ago mom. Root and I now…we tried and I’m not cut out for that.”

“Sameen, are you saying it was too hard? Because if you are, this is the first time you’ve ever admitted defeat.” Mrs. Shaw grabbed two of the dessert dishes. "You've no doubt blamed yourself all these years for things not working out, but realize Root felt the same."

Shaw placed the ice cream container back in the freezer. She returned to the dining room with the other two dessert bowls to find Gen and Root laughing. 

After dessert, Mrs. Shaw asked Gen what she wanted to do for the evening: game or movie?

“Poker,” Gen answered a little too quickly. 

Shaw gave them all a smug look. “Too easy.”

“You wanna bet?” Root responded. 

“That’s the point, ain’t it?” Shaw retorted. 

Gen and Mrs. Shaw smiled at how well that suggestion actually worked. 

\----  
Several rounds later, Gen and Mrs. Shaw had lost all their chips and ended up on the couch, leaving Root and Shaw to battle it out for a champion. 

Gen fought sleep, but gave in around ten pm while Mrs. Shaw dozed in and out of consciousness at the other end of the couch. Apparently scheming was tiring.

Shaw peered at the tall brunette over her cards. Root had shed her black blazer and heels. Her hair was down and cheeks were flushed from the red wine she drank most of the night. Root looked beautiful under the soft room lighting. 

Shaw slid all her chips into the pot. 

“I’m all in Root. Your call.”

Root looked at her slightly smaller pile of chips. “I’ll up the ante. Winner gets to ask the loser one question. No rules or limitations on what it can be. Loser has to answer or forever be shamed.” 

Sameen rolled her eyes and smirked at the flush in her hand. “You’re on.” She spread her cards out on the table and sits back in triumph.

Root nodded. “Impressive.”

“I thought so. So about this question…”

“Oh sweetie, not impressive enough.”

Sam’s eyes darkened at the pet name she hadn’t heard in years outside of her dreams. It sent a shiver down her spine even though the implication was that she was defeated. 

Root laid out her hand-a full house. 

Shaw couldn’t fake being upset. She didn’t care. She just wanted Root to call her sweetie again. 

Root leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table, tucking her fist under her chin. “Looks like you owe me a truth Sam. What shall I ask?”

Shaw felt the heat rise in her belly again. That grin, Root’s grin, imprinted on her psyche and like a fucking Pavlov bell. It scratched her beneath the surface, turning her to a basic instinct of wanting to please the hacker in every way. 

The tall bruneette’s own cool exterior was melting under the gaze. The sound of light snores in the other room let her know they were alone, without the possibility of being interrupted. Root’s mind went through various scenarios of propping Sameen against the counter tops, the dinner table, the floor, the walls, all of which had happened before. Both their chests were heaving, lost in each other’s eyes.

“I don’t have all night,” Shaw says steadily.

“Did you miss me?”

“What?”

“You heard me Sam. Did you miss me?”

Sameen tilts her head and seemed to stare through her ex-girlfriend. Root was the one who read people like code, but no one could ever do the same to her, no one except Sam.

“More than I would care to admit.”

Root released a shaky breath and stood up. She walked around the table and hugged Shaw who was still sitting. Shaw shifted and stood up to return the embrace, clutching the back of Root’s white dress shirt in her fists and burying her face in the hacker’s neck. The taller woman nuzzled into Sameen’s ear, inhaling the smell of cinnamon in the short waves. 

“I missed you too, sweetie.” Root moved her hands to Shaw’s shoulders when they pulled apart slightly, but the shorter woman still fisted her shirt. 

Their faces were inches apart, warm breath ghosting over wet lips. 

A clank in the living room made them jump apart. Shaw peered around to see that Gen kicked the remote onto the floor in her sleep. 

“I should get her home.”

“I can drive you,” Shaw offered.

“No, it's taken care of. My driver is around the block and Dani’s with him. We’ll be safe.”

Sam didn’t like to hear the name associated with safe, but she accepted it. 

After Root and Gen were safely on the way home, the Shaws went to bed and passed out in blissful sleep. 

Well at least one of them did. The other lay awake in bed thinking of perfect lips hovering just out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining and Smut ahead? We shall see...


	13. Girl's Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much champagne, so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your wonderful comments and shout out to the person who left me one today. You're the reason this got posted as I kinda forgot!!!

The last three days flew by and Shaw couldn’t deny this meant she was enjoying herself. Never did she imagine that the wedding trip would actually be fun and here she was back home with her family and friends, and not regretting any of it. 

Shaw waits for Gen to unlock the door of her home where she lived with Root. The two had just come back from a wrestling match that was followed up by pizza. Shaw and Gen had spent some time together everyday. This left Shaw feeling itchy because it seemed that the girl’s mother was now avoiding her.

The day after the dinner at her mother’s, Shaw picked Gen up from the Manhattan high-rise to practice karate. She pulled up in her black BMW to find Gen and Root standing together on the sidewalk while a glaring Dani hovered in the background. The exchange between the former couple was brief as Root was quick to take her leave with a quick peck to her daughter’s head and a curt nod to Sameen.

Upon dropping the kid off later that night, Root was outside waiting. When Gen invited Shaw in, the girl’s mother was quick to point out they had special dinner plans. So instead, Gen asked her new friend to hang out the next day and Shaw agreed. 

The next day, the same thing happened. Root waited outside to drop Gen off with Sam and to retrieve her later without inviting her former girlfriend up once. 

Sameen Shaw was not one to be avoided. 

After she and Gen devoured a large meat lover’s pizza on their third day of hanging out, the agent had an idea. 

“Hey kid, you know how you text your Mom to let her know what time we’ll meet her?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Can you not do that tonight?”

A slow smile spread across the young girl’s face. 

“Okay, but under one condition.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, but agreed.

“You have to tell me why.”

The agent shrugged. “She’s avoiding me,” she grumbled.

“I thought you didn’t like people.”

Shaw regarded the child. She had a point.

“Your mom’s…uh different.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know. Just different.”

“Different because you still like her?”

“What?”

“She used to be your girlfriend.”

“Who told you—“

“So you do still like her?”

Shaw sighed knowing that if this girl were anything like her mother, she wouldn’t let it go.

“Yes.”

“Good, because she likes you too.” Gen hopped out her chair. “Come on, we should be able to catch her off guard if we leave now. She’s probably still gaming.”

Shaw snorts. “Nerd.”

They walk into the condominium and Shaw’s face twitched at the sight. Root was loaded and she knew that, but she wasn't quite expecting anything on this scale. The decorum was modern and space boasted ceiling to floor windows. The two-floor unit looked to be at least 6,000 square feet from what the agent knew about real estate in the area. 

She was still dumbstruck by the views when a familiar voice came into the living room.

“Dani is that—“

She’s cut off by the sight of her daughter and Shaw standing in her living room. 

“Hey Mom! We got done early. I wanted to show Shaw our place.” The young girl almost sounded believable. 

“I can leave if you want.” Shaw added.

Root’s eyes find Sameen’s, and the agent knew what she was thinking. She didn’t want Sam to leave, but this couldn’t happen now. 

Shaw sees the reluctance and gave Root an out. 

“Actually kid, I forgot I have somewhere to be. I’ll uh…see you tomorrow I guess.”

Gen doesn’t hide her disappointment. She grumbled goodnight and heading through the expansive space and up a staircase on the left. Her small pounding feet echoed through the tense downstairs. 

Shaw turned to leave, determined to get out of the apartment with her pride intact, but she's held in place by long fingers wrapped around her bicep.

Root’s big bright eyes are heavy and bore into Sam’s blank stare.

“I’m sorry….I just…I don’t—“

She gasped when sure lips found hers. It was hard and perfect, just like Root remembered. She pulled Sam in tighter, trying to convey just as much through the powerful exchange. 

Eager tongues massaged and danced together. Sam moaned when Root bit into her bottom lip. The sound in the empty space brought them back to reality and the fact that a very observant nine-year old was probably nearby.

They stepped away from each other, panting and trying to douse their desire.

“And that was?” Root asked.

“To let you know I want…”

Root gazed on, smiling and tears brimming. 

“To let you know that I want you.” Sam finished.

Before Root could respond, the agent made her way back to the front door and left.

\----

“She what?” Zoe dropped the cheese knife onto Root’s marble countertops. 

“Shaw kissed me last night.” Root had replayed the memory over and over again, getting more and more delirious every time.

The two women were finishing the platters for Joss’ bachelorette party. As Root was the organizer, she wanted to do a girl’s night in knowing her friend’s preference for low-key debauchery. Joss was definitely due for one with the wedding only two days away. More of Joss’s friends were mingling in the common room decorated in clichéd bridal decorum found at any Party City. 

Zoe’s silence was more than surprising to the tall brunette. She watched the high profile fixer sip gin delicately through a pink dick shaped straw before eating a nipple shaped chocolate.

“What?” Zoe said, feigning ignorance.

“You have nothing to say regarding what I just told you?”

“Not at all. You’re both adults and I support you.”

“Thanks…” Root said, voice questioning.

Zoe thought she was going to explode if she didn’t stopping talking to Root. She needed to text Joss. 

The two friends had figured they would need to maneuver Shaw more before she admitted her feelings to Root, but it looked like the “accountant” had become more open with her desires in the last few years.

In that, Zoe also wished she could call off the staged stripper performance that they ordered to stir up some trouble later in the evening, but she finished her gin and thought what could it hurt.

Root watched on, confused at Zoe grinning to herself around the aforementioned straw. They carry the two platters back into the common area where well-dressed women were congregating in celebration of their mutual friend’s nuptials. 

\----

Shaw was in charge of playing keeper, offering to take Joss to the gun range before they were supposed to meet at Root’s for drinks and dinner. The brilliant attorney of course knew what was up. However, she was surprised when Shaw blurted out something when they pulled up to Root’s building.

“I kissed Root and told her I wanted her.”

“Uh-huh.” Joss raised her left eyebrow. “And she said?”

“Nothing. I immediately left afterwards.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Nope.”

Shaw glared at the valet approaching her side of the car. The young man halted and took two steps back, awaiting the small angry woman in the driver’s seat.

“Listen Shaw, you’re both adults and know what you want. We’re all staying out of it.” 

Joss wished she could have texted Zoe in regards to cancelling the stripper performance.

“Uh…thanks…I guess” Shaw opened the door and tossed the valet a dirty look. They entered the massive foyer and took the elevator up to Root’s floor. When they reach the door, Joss knocked and Root lets them in. 

“Well if it isn’t two of my favorite people?” Root purred, giving Joss and Sam both a kiss on the cheek. “Zoe’s in the common room with some drinks. Go get comfortable.”

“Surprise!” The group screamed as Joss rounded the corner. The lawyer clutched her chest in mock shock.

“You guys really go me!”

“Nice try Joss,” Root said, coming up behind her to put a pink sparkly tiara on her head, “but you won’t be winning any acting awards anytime soon.”

The other women chuckle and come up to offer their congratulations to their friend. 

Shaw only paid attention to one and watched Root slip away from the crowd. She followed the tall brunette into a grand kitchen where numerous appetizer trays are setting on countertops. She doesn’t make her presence known, opting to observe the beautiful woman from afar. 

Root hadn’t said anything in response to the kiss the previous night. Shaw was a more than a little disappointed to get only silence. 

“You have this thing where you always creep on me in kitchens.” She lifted her gaze to Sameen with a knowing smirk.

Shaw returned it in kind and shrugged. “I just follow the food.”

“Well—it looks like you found it.”

Shaw sat on a stool in front of the homeowner and watched as delicate fingers expertly sliced cucumbers. The knife brought back another flood of memories regarding the hacker, warming Shaw in a different way from the whiskey she had poured for herself upon arriving.

“So where’s Gen?”

“At your Mom’s.”

“Seriously?”

Root laughed, the richness of the sound making Shaw’s ears tingle. 

“I guess Gen and I like who we like sweetie.”

Sam grinned and started eating more of the impressive spread of food. She made it a show for the other woman in the kitchen, ensuring to lick her fingers and lips more than necessary. A small glob of strawberry fig jam was on Shaw’s chin and before she could wipe it away, Root reached out to remove it with her forefinger. Before she could pull her hand back, Shaw grasped her wrist and pulled the digit against her lips and then into her mouth. Using her tongue, she strokes the digit thoroughly, then sucked it thoroughly.

Root felt her panties moisten and leaned into the sensation. 

“Are we interrupting something?”

They jump apart and avoid Joss and Zoe’s smug looks. 

“No, Sam was…” Root started.

“Just eating.” Shaw finished.

“Sounds about right. Shaw was literally about to suck your finger off Root.” Zoe laughed.

Joss nudged her friend beside her, but couldn’t stifle her own laughter. Root blushed while Shaw clenched her fists.

“We were coming to let you know that we should start the games. The crowd’s getting rowdy, but we can give you guys a minute.” Joss offered.

“No, let’s get this party started.” Root beamed.

\----

How fifteen professional women knocked back twenty-five bottles of champagne was a mystery, but after three hours of games such as Ex-Charades and a lingerie exchange, the party showed no signs of stopping. 

Shaw was thoroughly entertained; opting to participate in the actual games to a minimum, but was always more engaged once it was Root’s turn for anything.

Joss and Zoe were the most inebriated, currently re-enacting the single ladies dance to everyone’s delight. A doorbell ringing didn’t stop the party. Root headed to the entryway, but was stopped by Zoe. 

“I got it! You stay put.” Zoe disappeared before Root could object. When she returned, a man and woman in police uniforms are with her.

Root in all her drunken glory glared at the two officers.

“What’s the meaning of this? You can’t come up to this floor. I own this building!”

Shaw smirked in recognizing the costuming and so had a few other women. 

The male officer looked to be Hispanic with light green eyes and dark hair. The blue collared shit strained at his biceps. The female officer had red hair and hazel eyes. Her hourglass frame had her own collared shirt straining at the bust.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we got a report of a crime being committed here.” The female officer informed.

No one noticed Zoe changing the music and turning it up. Nasty Girl by Vanity 6 blared through the speakers. 

“What crime?” Root asked confused.

“Of too many women being sexy in one place.” The male officer explained as he and this female counterpart threw off their hats into the crowd of howling women.

The hacker chuckled and shot Zoe a “I will kill you later” look. 

The two dancers began a choreographed routine to the song while losing more and more clothes. Over the next hour or so, they had given all the guests special attention as they were instructed beforehand.

When the final song died down, the blonde dancer, now only wearing blue G-string panties, sunglasses and a tie, strutted through the crowd of women. She found Joss and pulled the totally suspecting woman into the center of the room, and sat her down in an armchair. 

“Before we go, myself and Officer Ryder have a tradition. Now we have already given then bride to be her lap dance, so now she has to bequeath a dance and make someone give a dance.”

Shaw was drunk and not paying attention to her embarrassed friend who would soon be married. Her attention was still on the tall brunette. Rott was flushed red from alcohol, grinning at the festivities as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

Office Ryder, wearing only his G-string, held out both his and Officer Cherry’s hats to Joss that held tiny scraps of white paper.

“The first hat represents who will be getting the lap dance, and the second is who will be giving the special treat.” Officer Cherry turned her attention back to Joss. “The soon to be Mrs. Reese, if you will.”

Joss smirked at Zoe and Shaw noticed. She didn’t like where this was going. 

The lawyer pulled out the first name and then chose one from the second hat.

“It looks like Root will be getting a lap dance from Sham.” Officer Ryder unveiled.

“It’s Shaw.” Joss offered. 

The women whistled and boasted for the show.

Shaw was frozen staring at Root, who in turn looked absolutely predatory. 

Seeing the silent exchange between the two women, the blonde dancer excused Joss back to her seat and gestured for Root to take her place. Shaw however remained firmly planted.

Officer Ryder approached Shaw and handed her a plastic bag. “Don’t worry, they’re new and come with the package.” 

Shaw nodded and peeked inside to find a red lace lingerie set. It was exposing, but not as much as a G-string to her relief. She took a deep breath and shuffled into the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, she stood in the mirror with the new pieces hidden underneath her clothes and thought about leaving. It was one thing to expose herself to Root, but it was another thing to do so in front of a room full of people.

But what if that was exactly what Root wanted? It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that the hacker wanted her ex-girlfriend laid bare and open to her. 

With a final deep breath, she left the bathroom and is met by Zoe.

“We understand if you both don’t want to do this.” Zoe thumbed her full glass of champagne, looking guiltier by the second.

Shaw snatched the glass from her worried friend, chugged the contents, and handed it back.

“Zoe, start the music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so they're going to do some stuff next chapter. Really, really dirty stuff.


	14. Oops (Oh My)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw tries to turn the table on Root's overtness, but she's no master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was ridiculous. It took me two weeks to just pick the song (which the choice happens to be the name of the chapter). 
> 
> I had to really think of a song that kinda fit this whole vibe. A song that was current enough to be remembered, a song that's sexy as hell any day of the week, and a song about being okay with yourself. Okay, fine, it's about masturbation, and delivered by two amazing women. Yes, I do mean Missy Elliot and Tweet.
> 
> Okay and I have to address a few things. First, if you think Shaw giving Root a lap dance to Shaw is OOC, then I would have to disagree. As another commenter said, she doesn't do embarrassed or shame, or shy for that matter. I mean even in the series, when John asked her about her encounters, if Sameen wasn't who she was, she could've said "that's none of your business." But she unapologetically honest...we all know the 3 times rule from somewhere right?
> 
> So in that, she's always been confident, honest, unafraid, and will do anything for the mission. And if her mission is to woo Root into submission, then so be it..
> 
> Secondly is that like a lot of you, I have a full life outside of my love of these two captains. Things like a crazy busy work schedule and school exams. So if my posting gets behind, just remember we don't get paid to do this. I do it because I love these two characters and want to continue to create a worlds where they are appreciated. You guys give that appreciation every time you read any Shoot fic. If this changes your view on my writing, then I'm glad you appreciated thus far, but please bow out of them.

"Okay...maybe Zoe and I got a little carried away..." Joss whispered to Root. While the rest of the ladies eagerly awaited Sameen's costume change, Root lost her nerves of steel and regarded the situation at hand. She reasoned that she could handle this in one of two ways. The first was the honest route, which meant she would just turn into a puddle of pure want on the floor during during the dance, and the second, which meant she would play as aloof as Sameen Shaw herself. 

Joss passed Root a full champagne flute which was finished almost immediately. She pats her sitting friend's shoulder and chuckled before returning to the dancers who were going through some song choices. Zoe made her way into the room followed by a very unfazed Sameen Shaw. 

"Bout time!" The bride's first cousin Jessica teased. Her comment was accompanied by plenty of hoots in agreement. 

Sam stood in her black tank top, black skinny jeans and heeled boots. Her lean muscles flexed as she tossed Root a quick wink over her shoulder and addressed the women of the party.

The tall brunette behind her gulped, yet schooled her expression, finding it easier said than done to fight her nervousness. 

"Patience ladies," Sam scolded with a hint of playfulness. "You'll get your pound of flesh." She chuckled noticing that several attendees swallowed at that remark. 

Joss turned out all the lights and used the dimmer, casting a warm glow over the chair where Root sat and Shaw would dance. It created the perfect backdrop and cast the group sitting further away into the darkness of the large space.

Shaw looks over to the wall where she knows Joss and Zoe are standing with the dancers and gave a firm nod. 

The music started, the beat pulsing through the air. 

Her back still to Root, Sam began swaying her hips gently from side to side with the rhythm, as she let her hands graze slowly up her ribcage over her tank.

"Tell you what I did last night  
I came home, say, around a quater to three  
Still so high  
Hypnotized"

Root felt the urge to flee into the darkness surrounding them, but she couldn't take her eyes off the mesmerizing sight in front of her. She watched as Sameen's hands ran over the sides of her breasts, and one continued up her neck, and into hair, pulling it as her hips rolled instead of swaying. Root licked her now very dry lips. She knew she would explode if Sam didn't touch her, or move closer, or even just turn around. Something, anything.

"In a trance  
From this body, so butter and brown and tantalizing  
You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt  
So shook I had to catch my breath"

Her prayers were answered when Sam spun around at the course and ripped her tank in two; a show of strength and pure lust that sent Root's body into overdrive. 

"Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs  
Oh my  
Ooh I'm turning red  
Who could this be?"

The barely there bra, if you could even call it one, perfectly displayed two very full breasts. Root felt her abdomen clench and twist as she noticed Sameen's peaks harden. The smooth olive skin covered ripped muscle. Root's knuckles whitened gripping the seat of the chair to avoid devouring the goddess in front of her.

Shaw continued her self ministrations and movements, approaching the tall brunette until she was looking down at the hacker. She lifted one leg over one of Root's thighs, but she still didn't sit. She smirked, noticing Root subtly trying to lift her hips for some contact. 

"I tried and I tried to avoid  
but this thing was happening  
Swollow my pride  
Let it ride and party  
But this body felt just like mines  
I got worried  
I looked over to the left  
A reflection of myself  
That's why I couldn't catch my breath"

The shorter woman held Root's gaze as she gripped the back of the chair, arms on either side of Root's head. She felt Root's breath against her breast and moaned, biting her lip to keep it in. Sam began undulating her torso as she did a backbend, rubbing her still jean clad sex against the tall brunette. 

All sense of logic went out the window. Root took a shuddering breath, moving one hand to Sam's hips, the contact flooding her with the need for more. 

Sam hummed in approval and began winding back up. Standing erect again, she took Root's hand and moved it to the button of her jeans. Root fumbled in anticipation, but had the button and zipper undid in record time. 

"Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs  
Oh my"

When Sameen stepped out of the boots and jeans, the air became thicker. She turned around and started winding her booty in a circle, giving Root a good view of the surprising tiny thong. To her amusement, she watched Root's jaw stay slack, wondering had the woman died right there on the spot. 

She moved back and this time without warning, slides onto Root's lap, her back to the hacker's front. She leaned into Root's soft dress and sighed, circling her hips into Root's crotch. Sucking in a breath, she felt herself pooling as she pulled Root's hands over her breasts.

Root's heart was racing and she couldn't think beyond this Sam covered fog. She was a little embarrassed of her arousal, but felt the embarrassment ebb away in light of Sameen's own heady scent meeting her nostrils. She inhaled Sam's hair and threatened to suck an earlobe into her mouth as she continued to caress the perfect mounds entrusted to her. She felt Sam shudder above her. 

"(I looked over to the left)  
Umm I was looking so good I couldn't reject myself  
(I looked over to the left)  
Umm I was feeling so good I had to touch myself  
(I looked over to the left)  
Umm I was eyein my thighs butter pecan brown  
(I looked over to the left)  
Umm comin outta my shirt and then the skirt came down"

Shaw stood and turned around to straddle Root, face to face. She gazed into the blown pupils and knew her own were the same. Root's hands fall naturally to her waist. Sam takes the opportunity to reach around and untie the garment at her back. She lets it fall from her body and leans forward into the woman beneath her. 

Root stared unabashedly at the exposed flesh absent from her for years. She wanted to lick, tease, and worship the strained points and smooth skin. She could barely register coming back to reality when Sam started undulating her now thinly exposed cunt against Root. The tall brunette releases a shaky breath as the dark pools staring back at her seemed to strip her bare, the irony being she's the one still dressed after all. However, that changed as she felt Shaw purposely push her dress up to her waist.

"Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
Oh my  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
Oh my  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs  
Oh my  
Ooh I'm turning red  
Who could this be?  
Ooh My"

Sam's movements became more purposeful, her breath coming short with desire and the need to feel more of Root.

Root began moving with her, pulling their bodies flush together, feeling the warmth spread like brushfire. Their mouths hovered millimeters way, neither sure if they could stop if they crossed that line, though they knew that it wouldn't take much for them to fall over the edge at this point.

"We can't," Root said trying and failing to stop her approaching orgasm, "everyone--." 

"R-Root, they snuck out as soon as I lost my tank." Her hips moved frantically. "I'm so close..." Sam moaned. 

And then the music stopped. Sam immediately stilled her movements, lifting her head and smirking at Root, who for once looked completely confused, and horny, and frustrated. 

"Sorry, but song's over," Shaw said with a shrug, but it came out unconvincing and breathless. She tried to stand, but felt the grip tighten on her waist.

"Like hell we're done." Root stood with such force, the chair clattered to the floor behind them. She continued to hold Sam's hips. "My room. Now. You know how much I hate to be teased."

"Sounds like a threat Root." Sameen fisted the fabric of Root's dress, even though she felt the small bundle of nerves below her waist twitch as thoughts of being at Root's mercy consumed her.

"Darling, it was much more than that." Root pulled her into a searing kiss, tongues and lips devouring everything it could. Sam pulled her closer, biting and sucking into the exchange, moaning when Root started massaging her exposed ass cheeks. The tall brunette pulled away and smiled. "As I said, my room. Now. I don't like to repeat myself Sameen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love that song.
> 
> Okay, only two more chapters left, or really long one. Who knows, but I'll miss this fic.


	15. Working Through Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes need to work through some things....the way they do best. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got engaged! That's right. She said yes.
> 
> I'm feeling pretty smutty after my flight back from LA. Some of you didn't want one very long ending so I split it into two. One chapter is complete smut and the other full of all the family fluff you can choke on.
> 
> So here's 3k words of pure filth. Don't read this in public, but enjoy yourselves kids!

The solid gray double doors are thrown open as the two women stumble into Root's bedroom, their hands groping and rubbing desperately over heated flesh. Root nips and sucks on Sam's collarbone, causing a shuddery breath to escape the small brunette's lips. Root makes quick work of kissing down the firm torso, skipping the the soft globes to Shaw's displeasure. Instead Root slides to her knees so that she's face to face with the tiny thong. 

 _"Mmmm,"_ Sameen moans when Root takes the strip of fabric in her teeth and slowly pulls them down, revealing dripping lips and nuzzling damp inner thighs on her journey. Sam steps out of them and Root rises to her feet, gripping Sam's waist, nails digging into tight olive flesh. Sameen groans, clenching Root's dress with one hand, while the other hand slides up a creamy thigh, pushing the silk hemline of Root's dress higher. 

Their mouths move in tandem, an aggressive dance they've both craved and missed. Root grips Sam's wondering hand that by now had been massaging her ass.

"Oh no sweetie. You didn't think you would have a say in what happens after your little strip tease did you?" Root tightens her grip on the hand still groping her ass and fists Sameen's short hair with the other, forcefully walking her backwards towards the king size bed. The short brunette doesn't even have time to appreciate the patio view overlooking the city. 

Sameen bites her lip, the taste of iron now on her tongue. "What's wrong Root? I thought you liked games."

"Oh I do. I guess you just forgot how I like to play." She gives the final shove and Sameen tumbles onto the mattress, so high on desire neither one of them can think straight.

" _Fuck_. Get over here," Shaw growls, thighs pressing together and chest heaving as Root takes her all in. 

Root doesn't move and instead gives a command. "Slide to the headboard and lie down spread eagle Sameen." Shaw scoots further up the bed without any back talk, spreading herself open to the dominating presence above her. "Thank you baby," Root purrs causing the other woman to shudder with anticipation.

The tall brunette moves to a standing wardrobe and withdraws four long leather restraints recently imported from Austria. She secured Sameen to the bed and stands at the foot admiring her work. Their eyes lock and it's almost too much for either of them to handle, their inferno of desire on the brink of eruption. Root's the first to look away and slides her dress over her head, revealing a black lace bra and panty set underneath. She allows Sam to appreciate them a few moments before removing them as well. 

Shaw's hands clench and unclench as she watches Root's bare body lazily crawl to straddle her waist. 

"I know it's been a long time and all, and we should probably just fuck, but...I've missed this Sameen," Root moans, finally lowering her throbbing core onto the tight abs below.

Sam's mouth goes slack at the sensation of Root's liquid heat pressed again her burning skin. "I...me..me too."

Root circles her hips and moves her hands up higher to grab Sameen's breasts. "Fuck this feels good."

The small brunette can only nod watching the small breasts bounce above her. Root's long hair hangs freely and sways with her rolling hips. Shaw struggles against the restraints for more contact, undulating her body to get any stimulation.

"Good because you won't be coming for awhile sweetie," Root pants, head rolling back as she grinds her cunt harder and faster.

" _Oh fuck.._." Shaw groans, tightening her torso to give the woman above her more friction. She still had Root's orgasms memorized after all this time. Root's thighs tighten and tremor, the arch in her back deepens, and her head is thrown back in ecstasy as warm liquid streams from her center onto the olive skin below. This sight had replayed in Shaw's dreams over and over again for years.

Root's shuddering tapers off and she smiles down lazily at Shaw's desperate look. "I needed to get that out of my system. There are a few other things we may need to work through." Root reaches behind herself to trail a long slender finger up Shaw's inner thigh, biting her lip at the amount of moisture dripping onto the mattress. Shaw lifts her hips, searching for the probing digit to continue, but is disappointed when it disappears. Instead Root leans forward, her palms resting on either side of Sam's head. The kiss is slow and sensual, still a rare occurrence for them despite all the previous years of dating. 

Shaw seems to understand the kiss for what it is. A question. A question of rather she could let go of her current life and be in a real relationship for the long haul. A question of if Root and Genrika were enough for her to stay. Her lips are soft and pleading beneath Root, but just in case the message isn't received, she moves away from the pink lips still attempting to explore. Root looks confused and is met by only sincerity in Sameen's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Shaw says with a fierceness that sends the tall brunette's heart thudding in her chest. "Listen Root, we both know how to fuck this up and we have, big time. But this is us. No matter how badly we screw up, we'll always keep fighting for this. For us."

Root's lips tremble into a watery smile and she attempts to suppress the tears weighing in her deep brown eyes. "Are you saying you care about me?"

"No, you perky psycho. I'm saying I love you." The last words feel strange in her mouth, but she knows they are true. "And if you think I'll ever say it again, then..." She's cut off by a Root's lips devouring her words. Shaw moans into the kiss when Root's bites her swollen lip and lavishes it with her tongue. Their bodies are flushed together, sex against sex, breathing each other in instead of the air. Root's rolling hips short circuits the former assassin's brain, sending jolts of pleasure when their clits brush. 

Root leaves a trail of markings over Sameen's neck and shoulders, leaving no skin untouched. Her mouth works down the heaving body until she gets to tan full breasts. Root finds the dark nipples straining and desperate with Sam's ragged breathing. 

"I love you too Sameen," Root whispers and takes one of hard tips into her mouth. 

" _Yesss!_ " Sam mewls, pushing her chest up into Root's warm opening. She isn't disappointed when Root begins to suck, lick, and bite with expert care, using one hand to squeeze the other breast aggressively. She switches to the other nipple without warning and takes it just as roughly. Root feels Shaw start to twitch below.

" _Fuck_ ," Shaw gasps as she comes untouched from the ministrations done to her chest alone. This was definitely a new thing for her. Vaginal or clitoral stimulation had always been a must, but with Root it is different. It was always different.

She knows it isn't the most powerful climax she's every experienced, but she feels her release add to the copious slick between her thighs. Root's smug smile against her chest only adds to her desperation.

"Baby..." Root moans as she kisses back up Sam's neck, the opposite direction of where the small brunette needs her most.

"Root," Shaw warns, her breathing calming down after her first climax, "Don't." The tall brunette only smiles before lying beside her lover, stroking the length of the perfect body beside her. Shaw shivers and licks her lips, wondering if Root will enjoy this turn of events.

The former agent is not guessing too long when Root pulls out a black velvet box from her nightstand. She opens it and retrieves one item at a time: a pen knife, a small torch, a collar with tension rope, a rather large feel doe, and a vibrator. Shaw's mouth goes dry and she struggles to swallow, her eyes widening slightly thinking of all the clever ways she'll be tortured. At the same time, Root's casual demeanor when placing the items onto the mattress brings a smile to her lips.

This psychopath will be the death of her.

"Don't what sweetie?" Root asks, sterilizing the knife and situating herself closer to Sameen. 

Shaw watches the knife as it glides across her sweat laden chest. She nods enthusiastically, giving Root all the permission she needs to start what would surely be an eventful session. Root bares down a bit harder when the knife crosses Shaw's hip, causing a speckle of blood to appear and the woman below her to hiss with pleasure. She then dips her head to run her tongue across the small abrasion.

 _"Don..Don't stop._ " Sameen stutters, trying to focus on the sensations raging through her body.

Root continues like this indefinitely; running the knife along Shaw's powerful thighs and torso until the woman beneath her is gasping for air and begging for release. 

"Sorry sweetie," Root says a bit breathless herself, "I did love your proclamation earlier, but you also did come without my permission. Now you have to work for it." Root replaces the pen knife with the small torch.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Sameen's body is peppered with red marks and vibrating intensely. Root almost pities the tears of pure desperation pooling in the normally blank expression. Shaw's body was strung like a bow and any slight movement would send her spiraling into orgasmic bliss. 

" _Please....please let me come_."

"Not yet," Root whispers into Sam's ear as she tosses the torch off to the side. The tall brunette hovers over Sameen's body, hair long, chestnut waves always causing goosebumps along the tan flesh, but careful not to allow the shorter woman any friction. She grips the back of Sameen's neck with one hand and sinks her teeth into the taut flesh, causing Shaw to scream and beg for mercy. Root replaces her teeth with her lips and tongue, soothing the deep mark and then pushing up to admire her work. "You taste so good sweetie. I can't wait to drink every bit of you. Then I will fuck you boneless. Do you want that?"

Shaw wishes she could come up with some sort of retort or words to feel less owned, but that ship had sailed long ago. She was owned and wanted to be by the magnificent woman who had wormed her way underneath her skin since she was eleven years old. Instead she only stares and wishes she could stop shaking with need. Her skin was on fire from the brutal, yet masterful treatment. 

Root understands that Sameen is too far gone for verbal confirmations. She instead puts the collar around her own neck, securing the rope so that the leather is snug. Shaw whimpers and tries to reach for Root's new accessory, coming close to actually ripping the binding from the headboard this time. Root knows that she could make the game longer, but she is barely maintaining control herself. She throws the rope over her shoulder and moves down Shaw's body with the vibrator in her hand. 

The scent of arousal had been thick in the air the entire time, but being next to the source makes Root's toes curl and her senses syrupy. Sameen's slick has drenched the sheets and the former hacker has never been more proud of her. She dives in for a taste without warning, using her hands to force Sam's legs wider. Her tongue makes broad strokes up and down the throbbing sex. 

Gibberish and cries of pleasure echo off the bedroom walls when Root's tongue probes deeper, flattens, and sucks the nectar from it's source. She knows Sam needs the release now, seeing the petite Persian's muscular form bow off the bed with almost superhuman strength. Root forces the olive hips back down and sucks the engorged bud into her mouth, practically making out with the bundle of nerves. 

 _"Damn. So good baby. Yesss!_ " Sameen yells as her first real orgasm rips through her. She eyes roll back into her head, leaving her body to quake for minutes when she feels Root's mouth back at her entrance, slurping the abundance of come squirting sinfully into her mouth. 

" _Fuck_ ," Root groans, sliding her hand over Sam's hip, through wet folds, finally coming to rest two fingers at the twitching entrance. "Look at me Sameen." When she does finally open her eyes, she watches Root thrust effortlessly into the tight warmth. She can't take her eyes away from Sameen's face, contorted with pleasure and awe. 

" _More_ ," Shaw moans, eyes wet from the intensity of the first earth shattering orgasm. She bucks against Root's expert fingers, causing the tall brunette to stop. Root pulls her fingers out and makes a show of licking the two digits clean. Sameen nearly rips both restraints until the buzz of the vibrator grabs her attention. Root's smile is downright terrifying and challenging as she settles back between Shaw's still sensitive folds.

The first touches of the vibrator are teasing, and the compact Persian is delirious with pleasure, not sure if she wants to move her body closer to the toy or further away. It's Root who makes the decision and gives Shaw what she truly desires.

"More it is sweetie," Root says, adjusting the vibration to the highest setting. She pushes back into Sameen's tight channel with three fingers. "God, you're so fucking beautiful Sameen." Root nips along Shaw's hipbone as her hands continue their work. Sameen cries out, but holds Root's gaze. Her body twitches the higher Root pushes her to climb.

" _I...I...oh fuck!_ " Shaw gasps. Having struggled relentlessly against the binds, the ones on her legs are finally slack enough for her to plant her feet on the mattress and ride Root's fingers with purpose. The next orgasm is deafening, her eyes having no choice but to clamp shut with sparks exploding behind her eyelids. Her entire body convulses as the spasms work from head to toe. It's in this intense and vulnerable state that Root enters her with four fingers and doesn't remove the now almost shocking vibrator. " _No more.._ " Shaw begs unable to complete the thought. 

"Our safe word is still the same sweetie," Root purrs, grinding her own desperate sex into the mattress. "Just let me hear it and I'll stop." And god she knows Sameen doesn't want to stop. Root instead thrusts faster, squelching sounds from Sam's dripping sex filling her head.

 _"Shit! God...please...right there! I'm...I'm coming!_ " Shaw screams as she bites her own restrained arm. Root finally gives mercy and removes the vibrator, placing it between her own legs instead, tumbling over the edge almost immediately. She bites into Shaw's thigh as her own climax rips through, causing Shaw to whimper in surrender.

Root removes her hands from's Shaw's velvet channel and slowly starts unbuckling the leg restraints. She makes her way back up Sameen's boneless body and unlatches the wrist restraints as well. The tall brunette retrieves a damp cloth and antiseptic and delicately dabs the marred flesh. Sameen twitches at certain spots, but otherwise gives no indication of being conscious.

Several minutes later, Sameen's eyes flutter open to see Root resting with her head on her palm, watching her recover. Shaw rolls on her side to face the large brown eyes gazing back at her.

"Well that didn't suck,"Root says moving closer to her lover and sliding a hand up and down Shaw's toned arm.

"Oh there was plenty of sucking," Shaw replies, with a smirk, her eyes still heavy with exhaustion. She leans in to kiss Root, unhurried and enjoying the flavor of her arousal on her lover's lips. "Mmm, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

Root smiles into the kiss. "That's good to hear."

Shaw uses the opportunity to roll Root onto her back and the kiss immediately grows into something more desperate. She grips the rope and collar around Root's neck, causing the tall brunette to gasp at the slight lack of oxygen.

"I'm impressed sweetie. I was sure you blacked out." Root tries to sound collected, but the quaking of her thighs wrapped around Shaw's waist says otherwise.

"I guess there are still a few things for us to work through." Sameen sits up and retrieves the feeldoe from the pile of toys. She doesn't hesitate before slipping the shorter end into herself and lowering herself down again between Root's legs. The other eight inch piece moves languidly through Root's dripping lips, nudging her clit on every past. 

 _"Fuck Sameen...inside now_ ," Root growls.

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it," Shaw retorts, pulling the tension rope a bit while grinding the purple cock head against Root's clit with more fervor. They groan into each other's mouths with the complimentary sensation of the toy between them. Sameen then lines up the cock with Root's ready opening and pushes in. She watches as Root's eyebrows knit together in pleasure and a silent cry escapes her throat.

Shaw pulls the rope, cutting off more of Root's air supply while her hips move with a mind of their own. She dips her head to take a pink pert nipple into her mouth, nipping and flicking as fast as her hips move. The sounds of slapping thighs reverberate off the ceilings and she feels the tightening of Root's walls making it difficult for her to move. Root digs her fingernails into Sameen's ass and buries her face into Shaw's sweat soaked neck, crying into the crevice with the delight of being taken without abandon. 

 _"Baby please..._ " Root pleads, not caring if she was the begging. She would give Sameen the world to never stop touching her. Sam's response is to release the tension in the rope a little before pulling a little tighter and driver her hips forward with more force, the heavy bed frame scratching the floor with every thrust. 

 _"Fuck, I love being inside you_ ," Shaw pants now gripping Root's ass and abandoning the rope to have more leverage to pound Root into the mattress.

" _Take it baby. It's yours_!" Root cries. She comes and comes and doesn't know if she will ever stop clenching around Sameen. For her part, Shaw falters in her thrusts only a few seconds later, tensing and faltering onto Root's body. 

And that's how they both passed out, still joined at the hips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter is the end. 
> 
> This was my first fanfic so ending it will hurt more than completing Living Masks. It's like my first born is going off to college :(


	16. Series Finale: The Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited wedding toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it feels good to be back. I have several in progress fics, but when I came back I knew I would need to post this finale first. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience and long live Shoot.

Sameen Shaw felt several things upon waking up.

One was remorse for the amount champagne she had consumed the night before. One was a pleasant ache all over her body.

The most significant sensation was the warmth of the body snuggled into her side.

Shaw peered down to inhale the apple and vanilla scent of Root's shampoo. She'd missed it over the last five years, among other things that came to mind last night. She couldn't help nuzzling a bit more into the soft brown waves, smiling even with her hangover causing a major headache.

Root shifts closer to her, mumbles something in her sleep, and then slowly stirs. She cracks one eye open and looks up to find Sam smirking down at her.

"Well don't mind me. I'm sure my tits will eventually dry of your drool," Shaw teased in a husky voice.

The tall brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing this morning to be real and not another dream.

"Sorry sweetie. I see them and my body's natural response is to drool."

"Good to know."

"So about last night..."

"I meant every word Root." Shaw pulls Root up from her chest so that she can look into her eyes. "Being sober changes nothing...well being less drunk changes nothing. My head's kinda spinning."

Root grins and leans forward for a short, yet sensual kiss. "I've been told a night with me can leave a girl's head spinning."

Shaw scoffs. "Nerd."

"You love it."

"Unfortunately."

Root stretches her limbs and looks at the clock on her night stand. "Shit! I know we have a lot to talk about, but we need to leave for the Hamptons in forty minutes." Before the tall brunette leaves the bed, a hand on her wrist pulls her back down onto the king sized mattress.

"Forty minutes means we have ten minutes to kill," Sam states matter of factly. 

The tall brunette grins as she slides back into the strong embrace, allowing soft lips to caress her neck. "Okay ten minutes, then we--" 

She's cut off by the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Mom! Mom! Get up we're going to be---Oh gross!" Gen screeches before running out and slamming the door behind her.

Shaw flushes deep red and buries herself under the expensive duvet. Embarrassment was something she had rarely felt in her limited array of emotions.

"Well, you can kill me now Root. Just give my toast and leave me to die here please."

Root for her part looks composed. "I'm sure she's more traumatized than we are baby." She leans over and pulls the duvet down, exposing Sam's face. "And besides, we have a knocking policy. I guess now she'll follow it." She pecked Sam's pouty lips before getting up from the bed.

"That's true I guess. So how did she get here. I thought she was staying at my mom's."

It was Root's turn to blush red. "Your mom. I figured we could all take the helicopter to the Hamptons together so she volunteered to bring Gen back home this morning. I guess I slept through the calls."

Shaw groaned and slid back under the duvet. "So my mom knows what just happened?"

"Most likely."

Shaw groaned.

"Look at it this way sweetie, at least it'll make for an interesting day."

\----

Root had been right enough.

The helicopter ride alone was proving to be an exercise in Shaw's limited patience. With her mom and Gen's constant smirking and oddly normal commentary, the petite asset could only stare blankly ahead in silence. The headset she wore to hear everyone over the whirring of the blades and engine did nothing for her headache either.

The other woman, who had also gotten caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, was uncharacteristically quiet. This oddly comforted Shaw. Their eyes meet, a familiar check-in, which Root answers with a small, playful smile.

"So how was the party?" Gen asked causing the Shaw to squirm in her seat.

"It was fine dear. How was your night?" Root said, redirecting the question away from Shaw.

Gen sighs. "Pretty fun. We watched scary movies and ate pizza."

"You never let me watch scary movies when I was her age," Shaw grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear..

"Ah. She speaks," Maman teased. Root snickers, but it turns into a cough when Shaw glares at her.

Shaw scowls. "Whatever."

"Have you completed your speech?" Root asked the pouting woman beside her who nods. "Can I read it?"

Shaw taps her temple. "Not written down. Photographic memory and all."

"That must make you a helluva accountant," Gen chirped. 

"Genrika," Root scolds. 

"It really does kid." Shaw winks at Gen.

\----

Upon landing at the 15,000 square foot estate's private water front helipad, Shaw could only marvel. The extravagance of the wedding, not to mention the venue itself, showed that Joss and John had spared no expense. She could see the ceremony seating farther away overlooking the water.

Ushers in fine blacks tuxedos escorted the four to the entrance with their luggage. The gold and marble of the mansion's interior was draped in the scarlet and light beige silks and trim. People buzzed around putting the last minute touches on decorations. 

"We can see that all your luggage is placed in your rooms. The rest of the wedding party is having brunch on the veranda," an usher who looked to be in charge informed them.

"Thanks Samuel. I think we're all pretty ravenous," Root responded. Gen takes off through the foyer and around the corner with maman fast on her heels. Samuel excuses himself, gesturing for his subordinates to grab the left luggage and to follow him.

Shaw snorts. "That kid of yours better slow down. You might have to buy something if she breaks it."

Root only smirks. "Well I own everything in here so I guess it wouldn't be a total tragedy."

The compact Persian eyes widen imperceptibly before schooling her expression again. "Jesus Root. How loaded are you?" She's answered by a light kiss placed upon her lips and Root's hips swaying as she walked away.

Now brunch Shaw could get behind. The buffet had steak, eggs, bacon, french toast, omelettes, mimosas, fruit, pancakes, and pretty much any other breakfast food one could name. After eating their fill, the ladies all went to Root's built in salon and spa to get their nails, hair, and makeup done.

Gen and Shaw share twin groans at the excitement bubbling off every other female in the room. The two band together to go last.  Gen offers to show Shaw the rest of the grounds to her childhood vacation home while they wait for their turn. While the petite assassin knew that this was a ploy for the young girl to ask more questions, it was still better than listening to Zoe go through another hairstyle choice. 

Gen starts by showing Shaw the downstairs movie and game room. Shaw smirks as Gen handed a billiard stick. 

"I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a twerp," Shaw informed.

"Yeah because you're so big and tall yourself," Gen responded, ready to break.

The kid's not half bad she has to admit. She's still winning, but it's not as easy as she assumed it would be. As Shaw positioned herself behind the stick to sink her four ball, Gen decided to go ahead with her inquiry. 

"So are you and my mom a thing now?"

Shaw stared at the ball as if willing it to speak up for her. "I guess we are kid." She shifted her eyes left to see Gen nodding.

"Then that means you're going to have to stick around, right? Like for good?"

The noose was already tightening, but Shaw was surprisingly okay with that. She leaned back from the table and looked at Gen full on. "Yeah. I mean there's some loose strings I have to take care of in Germany, but I think it's time to move back to New York. Is that something you'll be okay with--your mom and I doing this whole couple thing?

Gen considered the question only a moment before wrapping her thin arms around Shaw's torso. "Yeah I guess that'll be fine." Shaw smiled and brought her arm across Gen's back for a quick squeeze before releasing her. 

"Jeez kid. I got it. Now let me finish kicking her your ass please." 

\----

Joss was a vision. Her dark skin sat against the cream gown created an effortless radiance. There weren't many dry eyes in the room and those who were could not deny the beauty that was the bride.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. It was short and sweet, yet Shaw could barely focus on anything besides Root. She was just that striking. Yes their dresses were the same, and yes Shaw looked damn good herself,  but Root exuded a quiet confidence and grace that made her almost ache with the memory of the previous night. 

She couldn't wait for another night spent in Root's arms. 

While the marriage ceremony was small, the reception was everything but. Over a thousand people partied under the lights hanging among the trees. Once the dinner ended, the guests sat and drank while the toasts were underway. 

After Joss and John's parents gave their blessings, Fusco gave the best man's speech. Though there were some minor stumbles, it was authentic and moving,  leaving the petite Persian clutching her steak knife. How could she follow up after a man who cried during the last Super Bowl? Maybe the bridesmaid with an Axis II personality disorder should not have been chosen to give the maid of honor toast. The inadequacies were circling as she stared blankly at the microphone in front of the band. Then there were slender fingers around her wrist, warm and oddly comforting. She looked over to Root. The tall brunette gives a terrible wink and just like that, Shaw stood and headed towards the microphone. 

Once standing at the microphone, Shaw looked at her best friends. The two who had been basically married since they were kids. If she could feel envy, it would be for them. 

"For those of you who know me, you should also know this isn't really my thing. The whole romance--together forever--never made much sense to me. You see, I don't experience emotions like other people so living a life, experiencing people and relationships wasn't a normal occurrence." Shaw faced her mother. "But I guess I was sorta lucky. My mother taught be caring as a form of love. She never made me feel inadequate and I knew that the way she cared for me, for my father before he died, that was love." Her eyes went back to Joss and John. "Then there was Joss and John. God, you people have no idea how annoying  it was to be around two thirteen year olds who were already married."

The crowd laughs.

"They had matching lunchboxes even." Everyone laughs louder. "But Joss and John taught me what a true relationship looks like. Their commitment over all this time, through the good and the bad, is their love. I didn't understand this as a bitter thirteen year old having to walk around with those dorks, but as an adult woman, I get it now. They're love embodies their commitment and that is something that has and will stand the test of time."

There was some clapping and cheering, and then Sam turned to Root. 

"So I eventually got the caring thing down, then I learned about commitment, but there was something missing. See for someone like me, I could understand those concepts, but it still didn't get me to understand love, until it was right in front of my face. When I was around seven, right after my father died, I met this little girl at school. She was scrawny and had the unfortunate circumstance of being brilliant, which meant her mouth got her in trouble--a lot." The crowd laughs and Root shrugs, eyes never leaving Shaw's. "For some reason, I wanted to protect this girl with my life. And I did, as good as any kid could anyway. There I was, young and empty, and all of a sudden, I had a purpose to be a hero. And in return she drove me crazy to no end. She made me angrier than anyone I ever met, she annoyed me more than anyone I had ever met, and she still scares me more than anyone I will ever meet. And that's because she is love for me. I mean Joss had to hit me up side the head a couple of times, but I finally understood. Love for me is caring, commitment, and doing the protecting." Tears stung the corner of Shaw's eyes as she watched tears rolled down the tall brunette's cheeks. Shaw raised her glass.  "To Joss and John. May your love grow and continue to teach the rest of us."

Sam walked back to her seat as Root stood to meet her. Before she could say anything, Root's lips were on hers. She tasted her tears and Root's, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that the crowd was cheering and that Zoe was telling Fusco she owed him fifty bucks. All that mattered was Root felt like home.

Shaw was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this ride. I certainly enjoyed doing the driving.


End file.
